


Surprise Confession

by ClassicTrekker



Category: Airwolf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicTrekker/pseuds/ClassicTrekker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment of anger and frustration, Caitlin blurts out the last thing anyone expects to hear.  What happens to her friendship with Hawke as a result?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chap. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story thread (which will be written from multiple POV's) is based on the S3 episode Crossover, and what I thought might have happened if events had gone differently. Taking a small liberty with the timeline, as I mention the episode Kingdom Come, which actually immediately follows Crossover, as if Kingdom Come has already occurred. Enjoy, and as always, please read and review—robertwnielsen

I couldn't believe what I was seeing—There was Stringfellow Hawke, the man I love more than anything in this world, embracing Inge, that Czech defector he had helped rescue from the KGB.  She was being taken into asylum by Michael and the FIRM, and was getting her last chance to say goodbye to String.

 

 

Dom told me what happened—how Inge was captured by the KGB and was headed for a Russian submarine, to be taken back to either Russia or Czechoslovakia, until Airwolf blew the sub out of the water and rescued her...and according to Dom, somehow during the time they spent together, they fell in love.  I don't begrudge String for what he did...it's Inge I'm havin' problems dealing with right now.  I mean, she managed to do in a few short days what I've been tryin' to do for the past year and a half—she managed to penetrate that wall that String's built around his heart, and convinced him to fall in love with her.  _And,_ I had to admit, _I hate her for that._ I mean, I know I shouldn't, but I hate the fact that String's in love with her...and not with me. The fact that he's holding _her_ in his arms...and not me.  The fact that... _ugh.  If I keep this up much longer, I'm gonna be sick,_ I finally told myself. 'Course, in one respect, I already _was_ sick—sick with jealousy. I mean, I know I shouldn't be jealous—but, I am. It just makes me sick—watchin' Hawke with all these other women, and wishin' like crazy that _I_ was the one he loved. But the longer I watch String with Inge, the more worried I get that I'm gonna do somethin' that'll destroy my friendship with String, forever.

 

 

So now, I'm standin' here at the hangar, watchin' String hold her in his arms...and wishin' like heck that he'd put his arms around _me_ like that...just once.  I know I shouldn't...but right this minute, I'm fightin' a very unladylike urge to walk over there, gouge Inge's eyes right out of her head, and tell String off.  Either that, or tell him _exactly_ how I feel about him—that I love him.  But somethin' keeps me from doing either one—my common sense, I guess...I dunno.

 

 

Don't take it the wrong way—I know Hawke saved Inge's life, and all that... _and that should at **least** be worth a hug,_ I said to myself, remembering a few weeks ago after I was rescued from Ken Sawyer, and kissed both Hawke and Dom... _but still, somethin' just seems...wrong about this._

 

 

I look over at Dom, and I can tell he's thinkin' something similar to what I am— _Why can't you see what you've got right in front of you, String??_   _Namely... **me.**_ Of course, Dom's not thinkin' the “namely... **me”** part—unless he's thinkin' “namely...Caitlin,” or somethin' like that—but, I'm sure Dom is wonderin' why String can't see the fact that I love him.  And I wish I knew the answer to that.  It'd make my life a whole lot easier, let me tell you.  I can't help but think back to what happened in Michael's limo just a few short months ago, after Hawke was kidnapped by John Bradford Horn.

 

 

“ _We gotta get the Lady!”  I said emphatically._

 

 

“ _Not 'we,' ME!  The instructions say, 'ME!'”  Dom argued.  I couldn't believe what I'd just heard—was Dom really gonna leave me out of a rescue attempt?  Over my dead body he was!!_

 

 

“ _Dom, don't do that to me,” I said, knowing I could break into tears at any moment.  “I care about him too, you know—probably MORE THAN YOU KNOW.”  I can still picture Dom's expression when I said that...he wasn't sure how to respond to what I'd just said...but he was thinkin' about it. Actually, now that I think about it, I hadn't really meant to say that I cared about Hawke...it just sort of came out...'cause I felt like Dom was tryin' to leave me out of the rescue mission...and there was no way in HELL I was gonna let that happen._ And, I've wondered ever since then what Dom thought about what I said that day—considering he's never asked me about it.

 

 

And now, seeing String with Inge...watching them say goodbye to each other...it was almost more than I could bear.  _Wait a sec, Caity,_ a voice in my head seemed to say.  _Does String even know how you feel about him??_   I had to admit, he probably didn't.  I mean, yeah, I'd told _Dom_ how I felt about String that day in the limo, even though I still wonder if he really got what I meant when I said _“probably more than you know”—_ of course, I meant that I love String, and I've _tried_ to get String to understand how I feel about him...but it hasn't worked.  Perfect example—When I kissed String after I came off that ship where Sawyer held me prisoner—I held the kiss with String a little longer than I did with Dom—tryin' to show String that I was okay, and that I was glad he'd rescued me, and all that—but also, and more importantly than all that, I was tryin' to show him that I loved him...and, that it would be okay if he decided he could love me.  But, nothin' changed between us, and that's the reason I was standin' against the hangar wall, my arms crossed and my right hand tappin' against my left arm the way it was—I was tryin' to keep myself from either crying or completely losing my temper—the problem was, it wasn't working either, and I knew I'd have to do something, quick...or I was gonna go absolutely bonkers.

 

 

Suddenly, the thing I'd been fightin'...and scared to death was gonna happen ever since String and Inge walked out of the hangar happened—I saw String and Inge kiss each other, and even though I knew it was a goodbye kiss, I lost all control...like...somethin' snapped in my brain.  Without stopping to think about what I was doing, I screamed, _“_ _TAKE_ _YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, YOU BITCH!!  I LOVE STRING!!  DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT??”_

 

 

Just that quick, I felt like the world had stopped...and three pairs of eyes...plus Michael's good eye... had turned on me.  Except when I opened my eyes and looked up, three pairs of eyes...and, Michael's good eye, _were_ staring at me—and, every single one of them looked absolutely shocked at what I'd just said.  _Oh, my GOD!!_ I said to myself, wishing like hell that I'd kept my big mouth shut.  I knew my face was bright red...redder than it had ever been, and I didn't know what to do, or say.  Finally, I stammered, “I—I'm sorry, everyone.  I—I don't know what came over me.”  Which was an out-and-out lie if I've _ever_ told one...or heard one.  I know _exactly_ what came over me—a raging wave of jealousy. Because whether Hawke believed it or not...whether he'd _accept_ what I'd said, or not—what I'd just said was the absolute truth—I _do_ love Stringfellow Hawke. _Well, now he knows,_ I said to myself as I stood there wishin' a hole would open up and swallow me.

 

 

I think I've loved String ever since the day just about a year ago when I saw him in that jail cell back in Pope County, Texas.  If that wasn't the case, then it either started after Hawke was kidnapped by Horn, and I thought he'd died in my arms after I injected him with Michael's antidote, or after I was kidnapped by that jerk Ken Sawyer, who I happened to be dating at the time.  'Course, he only got close to me because he found out that I knew Hawke, and he wanted to use Airwolf to smuggle some nuclear detonators he'd stolen down to Mexico.  I still remember when I said to him, _“Ken—I have to know.  Last night...?”_

 

 

He looked right in my face and said, _“Didn't mean a thing._ ”  As frightened as I was at that point, tied up and helpless aboard that ship, I was also mad as hell—mad because of what I had thought about doing with him...and the fact that what I felt...or what I _thought_ I felt...was nothin' but a lie. _Just another example of me fallin' for the wrong type of guy,_ I thought to myself. _But the right_ _type—hell, the right_ _ **guy**_ _—Stringfellow Hawke—who I love like crazy, won't accept how I feel about him._ _If...if he only knew how badly I want him to kiss me, the way I saw him kiss Inge just now...but that'll never happen now...not after what I've done,_ I said to myself angrily.

 

 

As I stood there, seein' everybody staring at me, I was feelin' more embarrassment than I've felt in a long time...maybe ever.  Without another word, I ran back into the hangar, not wanting to see Hawke, Dom, or anybody else again.  _That's it,_ I said to myself through a wave of tears _,_ _I'm leavin'.  First thing after we close up, I'm gonna pack up my stuff and get the next plane_ _back_ _to Texas...or maybe I'll just keep on goin' till the money runs out...then walk, like I said I was gonna do after the Anderson affair._   I leaned against a wall inside the hangar and cried, harder than I'd cried in a long time, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.  _Please, don't let this be Hawke,_ I said to myself, afraid that what I'd just done _had_ destroyed my friendship with String, just like I'd been worried I'd do.

 

 

“Cait?”  I heard Dom's voice behind me.  “You okay, kid?”

 

 

“No, Dom,” I said, wiping my eyes furiously with the back of my hand.  “No, I'm not okay.  I'm...I'm embarrassed, humiliated...everything _but_ okay.”  _But at the same time, I'm glad it's you...and not_ _String_ _,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“Why on Earth did you do that?”  Dom asked me.

 

 

“I dunno, Dom,” I said, trying to get control of my voice.  Then, I realized I needed to be honest with Dom, now more than ever.  “Wait a sec...never mind.  I _do_ know.  I said that 'cause it's the truth.  I do love String...I told you as much when I was tryin' to convince you to bring me with you, to rescue him.”

 

 

“Cait...you said that you _cared_ about String...you never said you _loved_ him,” Dom argued, and I knew he was right.  “Or...was that what you meant by ' _probably more than you know?'”_ _He finally asked,_ I said to myself, knowing what I had to say.

 

 

“Dom, that's _exactly_ what I meant,” I said, feeling my emotions somewhat relaxing.  “I meant...that I love String...just like I yelled out there.  But now...after what I just did, I bet he never wants to speak to me again.” _And that hurts most of all,_ I said to myself, knowing my life just...wouldn't be the same if String wasn't a part of it, even the small part that he is now. _Better to have String in my life as my friend, than not to have him in my life at all,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“Cait,” Dom said, laying his hand on my shoulder again, “I don't know what String's gonna do.  But...let me talk to him, willya?  Maybe...maybe I can get him to see reason.”

 

 

“Thanks, Dom,” I said, glancing out to where Hawke stood.  “Can...can you tell Michael to come in here for a sec, before they leave?”  I have to admit, I was wonderin' what Michael was gonna tell me...I guess I half expected him to tell me that I no longer had a place on the Airwolf crew, or somethin' like that...but I also knew I had to talk to him...try to explain myself to him, the way I'd done with Dom. _And sooner or later, I'll have to do the same with Hawke,_ I said to myself, and I dreaded _that_ conversation most of all. I mean, I've got a sinking feeling that Hawke hates me right now—and, I don't blame him. _'Cause I hate myself,_ I said to myself sadly. _I hate myself for sayin' that, even though it's the truth._   

 

 

“Sure,” Dom said, and walked away.  A few minutes later, Michael came into the hangar.

 

 

“Michael, I'm...I'm sorry for what happened out there,” I said.  “I know I made a complete fool of myself, and...”  Michael suddenly interrupted me.  “Caitlin, I have to say, I'm not completely surprised about what just happened—and, I don't hold it against you. I'm not in here to kick you off the Airwolf crew, or anything like that—if that's what you're worried about.” _How the heck did he know what I was thinkin' just now?_ I asked myself. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised—next to Hawke, Michael's probably as good as anybody at readin' people's thoughts. And, to be honest, it was probably written all over my face. But, I was definitely relieved to hear Michael say that I still had a place on the crew. _Now, whether Hawke feels that way, or not, somethin' tells me I don't wanna know,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“Thank you, Michael,” I said, relieved.  “But what do you mean you're not surprised?”  I gotta admit, his reaction...or lack thereof, surprised the heck out of me.

 

 

Michael smiled and said, “Well...I've had my suspicions about your feelings about Hawke...ever since you helped he and Dom rescue me from East Germany. I remember when we were all sitting at that cafe having lunch...every time Dom or I mentioned Hawke's name, your eyes absolutely lit up.”  I felt myself blushing at that, even though I knew it was the truth.

 

 

“And, I've seen it in other ways, too,” Michael said.  “Especially after we walked off the ship where Sawyer held you captive—I saw how you kissed Hawke—and it looked a lot less...platonic than the kiss you gave Dominic.”  I felt myself blushing even more at that statement, even though I knew Michael was right—I _had_ been a little—okay, like Michael said—a _lot_ less platonic with the kiss I gave String...I guess I just didn't think about what it might look like to anybody who happened to see it.

 

 

“Yeah,” I said, even as I remembered that day.  “I guess I was tryin' to show String that I was okay...that I didn't die...and that it'd be okay if he...”  I couldn't finish my sentence, but Michael knew what I was tryin' to say.

 

 

“That it would be okay if he loved you, too, right?”  Michael asked, and I nodded. “Well...I have to tell you, Cait—Inge said something to Hawke just after you ran in here.  She said that it was obvious to her how much you loved him, even before you said what you did—I think she saw your expression out of the corner of her eye, or something like that—and she told Hawke that he shouldn't let you get away from him.  And, she also told him not to be too upset over what you did. Oh...and, she said that she thought you two would be good together.” I had to admit, that last part surprised me. _Geez...even a total stranger can see that String and I'd be good together,_ I said to myself, now even angrier that String couldn't see it.  Michael continued, “Now, I don't know if Hawke would actually listen to her...but I thought you should know that.”

 

 

“Thanks, Michael...and again, I'm sorry for blowin' up like I did,” I said, surprised that Inge would say somethin' like that, especially after what I'd said.  _Now I feel even worse about saying...that,_ I said to myself, resolving that if I ever got the chance, I'd apologize personally to Inge for calling her that name.  _That was totally wrong of me,_ I said to myself, _and I owe her an apology. An_ _ **engraved**_ _apology_. Heck, I thought about going out there right then and apologizing, but I didn't.  Guess I was just too embarrassed, or somethin' like that. Instead, hesitantly, I glanced out to where Dom and String were, and it looked like Dom was having a rather animated conversation with String.  _What are they sayin' to each other?_ I asked myself.  For about the millionth time, I wished I had that super-hearing that Hawke seems to have, especially when I saw Dom point toward the hangar door a couple of times, and I wondered if they were talkin' about me.  _If I had that super-hearing of String's, h_ _e'd never be able to keep a secret from me,_ I said to myself. And for some oddball reason, somethin' Sawyer said to me, back when he was just flirtin' with me and I thought he really loved me, rang in my head—he said, _“The more you're willing to risk, the greater the reward.”_ I hadn't thought about it since he said that, but right now, I was sure hoping that was true. I mean, sayin' what I did was probably the biggest risk I've ever taken in my _life..._ and there was definitely a potential for a _huge_ reward—but there was also the potential for a huge embarrassment, if String didn't feel the same way about me that I do about him.  

 

 

Michael smiled and said, “Apology accepted.  And anyway,” Michael said, “There's nothing in the FIRM regs that says employees can't date each other—and even if there were, I could get them overturned easily. But, Inge and I need to get going.  Just...try not to worry, Cait. Things will work out, one way or the other.”  He gave my shoulder a friendly squeeze just before he turned to leave.

 

 

I walked out of the hangar behind Michael and saw that whatever Dom and String had been talkin' about, it seemed to be over with.  “Dom,” I said hesitantly, “I...I gotta get outta here.  Do you...?”

 

 

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Dom said, “if you think you can drive okay.  I've gotta talk to String anyway...we'll see you tomorrow?”

 

 

“I...I dunno, Dom,” I said, and he nodded at me.  I didn't—I _couldn't—_ even look at String before I got into my car and headed home.  But somehow, I knew Dom was worried sick, just by the look on his face—worried that he and String would never see me again—and at that point and time, I was seriously thinkin' they wouldn't.  I was ready to pack up and go...exactly _where,_ I had no idea...but I just felt like I had to get the hell out of California as fast—and as far away from Stringfellow Hawke—as I possibly could.

 

 

By the time I'd arrived back at my house, I was an emotional wreck again.  I let myself in and went straight to my bedroom, throwing myself down on the bed and crying.

 

 

 _How could I say somethin' like that?_ I asked myself for about the thousandth time since I'd left the hangar.  _I mean...it was the truth and all, but still...I shoulda kept my big mouth shut.  I...I'll be lucky if Hawke ever speaks to me again...and I deserve it, too._ And that thought—the thought of Hawke hating me and never speaking to me again—scared me more than anything. I mean, I've faced some scary situations in my life, both as a cop in Texas, and on the Airwolf crew—I've been kidnapped, tied up, beaten up, knocked out, held at gunpoint, shot, nearly shot down in an airplane, hijacked, almost raped, and generally looked death straight in the face more than once—heck, I remember telling String about how I _did_ die on the operating table after I was shot once during a routine traffic stop, but the doctors were able to bring me back—but nothing frightened me more than the realization that I may have just destroyed the best friendship I ever had—not to mention any chances that Hawke might pull his head out of his behind and realize that I meant what I said—that I love him.

 

 

All the same, I couldn't help but feel...relieved that my secret had come out.  The _way_ it came out was the last thing I ever wanted, but I was glad that my feelings were out in the open...and I could only imagine what Dom had said to String...and what he might say when he flew String back to his cabin later on tonight.

 

 

Finally, after several bouts of crying, I felt like I'd calmed down...at least for the moment.  I knew that sleep would not be easy tonight...but I had to try.  First, though, I fixed myself a small dinner, and while I cleaned up after myself, I had time to think about what I'd done that afternoon.

 

 

 _It...it may not have been the best way to do it,_ I said to myself, _but...like I thought a little while ago, I'm glad my secret's out._ All the same, I couldn't help wonderin' what String was thinkin' right now...and I couldn't help wishin' that I was with him, to try to help him sort his feelings out. 

 

 

Later that night, as I lay in bed, I found myself reliving the events of the afternoon...and seeing the expression on String's face when I blurted out my confession.  That guarded look in his eyes reminded me of the expression he had immediately after he woke up in his room back at Horn's compound.  _I never want to see that expression again,_ I remembered saying to myself after we'd rescued Dom.  _And now...maybe I won't have to.  I dunno where I'm gonna go...but I'm gonna leave first thing in the morning._ Finally, my mind made up, I drifted off into an uneasy sleep. But I know I lost count of how many times Hawke's face kept pushing itself to the front of my thoughts...and dreams, as I tried to sleep. And, I have to admit—I was _scared._ More scared than I think I've ever been—and with all the times I've thought I was gonna die, both as a cop in Texas and since I've gotten involved with String and Airwolf, that's sayin' something. But—with what I did...what I'd _said_...I was scared to death about what String was gonna say to me—and that was a conversation I was determined to put off for as long as I possibly could.

 

 

The next morning, I knew I hadn't slept well enough to go to work, so I called Dom and told him I wouldn't be coming in. 

 

 

“Hey, Dom...you remember yesterday I said I wasn't sure if I was comin' in today...well, I'm not.  I...I just don't wanna face anybody right now, after what happened yesterday.” _Besides which, since I didn't sleep worth a darn, I'm not really in the mood to be around people,_ I said to myself sadly.

 

 

“Sorry to hear that, Cait,” Dom said.  “but, I understand.  And it's okay—we haven't got anything scheduled, so I'm probably gonna close the hangar down early anyway.  And...I haven't talked to String about yesterday yet.  He...he didn't want to talk about anything when we were on the way back to the cabin last night.  I'll try to talk to him tonight, okay?”

 

 

“Okay, Dom,” I said, sighing with relief.  “And...thanks.”

 

 

“Anytime. You take care of yourself, sweetheart,” Dom said just before he hung up.

 

 

After drinking way more cups of coffee in a couple of hours than I normally do in a day, I spent the day doing mundane chores around the house that I'd been putting off—laundry, cleaning, etc., and when I ran out of those things to do, I took a long walk, tryin' to get my head straight about what I was gonna do the next morning when—or make that _if—_ I went back to the hangar.  I figured if I went back to work, the best tactic to use with Hawke would be avoidance—if I didn't talk to him, or kept things work-related as much as possible, I wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of what I said yesterday.  But no matter how busy I kept myself, something—make that some _one—_ was missing.  I suddenly felt myself missing Hawke in a way I hadn't ever felt before...but it was a good way, if that makes any sense. As I walked home, I actually thought about callin' Mom, and askin' her what she thought I should do—but I quickly dismissed that idea. _I don't want to hear what Mom might think about what happened yesterday,_ I said to myself, _not to mention the fact that I don't want to try to explain Inge, or Michael, to her. I'll just...have to figure this one out myself._ Besides, I felt like I had a pretty good idea of what Mom would have said if I had called her—something along the lines of _“Why don't you forget that danged fool Hawke, and come on home?”_ like she's asked me a thousand times before. I will agree with Mom about one thing, though—Hawke is a danged fool for not seein' that I'm perfectly capable of takin' care of myself, and that it'd be okay if he loved me, the same way that I love him. Okay, it sounds incredibly conceited—but, it's also true. 

 

 

I felt a lot better around dinnertime when I finally got home and ate, then watched TV until it was late enough to go to bed.  And even though I thought I'd made up my mind that I was gonna leave, I was seriously reconsidering my decision.  The fact that Dom hadn't talked to String yet also weighed on my mind—I changed my mind, and decided that I wasn't gonna do anything until I heard what String thought, one way or the other.  _It wouldn't be fair,_ I said to myself that night when I went to bed, _to run away like I was thinkin' of doin,' without knowing one way or the other how String feels._ _That'd make me look like a coward...or worse._ _So I'll stay...for a while. But if...if String doesn't start returning my feelings pretty soon...or tells me that he doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about him, then, I'm leavin.'_ Having made up my mind—for good this time—I was finally able to fall asleep.  And, just like it had been the last couple of nights, String's face was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

 

 

I actually slept better that night than I had the night before, and felt like I could face Hawke and anything that might be said, so I fixed myself a small breakfast and then went to the hangar.  A big part of me was relieved when I arrived and found, as usual, that Dom and Hawke hadn't arrived yet, and I quickly set about doing my morning routine, getting the hangar open for business.  I wondered if Dom had gotten to talk to Hawke about...everything, and what his reaction would be.  I mentally prepared myself for the very real possibility that Hawke would be completely walled off from me, like he was when we first met, about a year ago.  And I gotta admit something—I was also wondering if String had missed me yesterday, as much as I missed him. Just then, I heard a helicopter approaching the hangar, and I gotta admit—a part of me was hopin' it wasn't Dom and Hawke.

 

 

 _No such luck,_ I said to myself when I recognized the patriotic Santini Air paint job.  _Easy, stomach,_ I said to myself as my anxiety from earlier came back full force. _Don't turn over now...easy does it._ Forget that old saying about “butterflies” in my stomach—my stomach felt like there were _bats_ in there...and they were doin' aerobatics that would have made the Thunderbirds proud.  Then I had a thought— _maybe Hawke won't be here today...maybe Dom's alone._   But that hope was quickly dashed when I saw both Dom _and_ Hawke in the chopper.  _Swell,_ I said to myself, knowing I'd have to put the best face on that I could.

 

 

When Hawke and Dom finally got out of the helicopter, I hesitantly glanced over at Hawke, and was surprised when he said, “Good morning, Cait.” Just like that, without any prompting from Dom, like has happened more times than I care to think about.  I didn't know how to respond at first, but finally stammered, “H—Hello, Hawke.”  I figured keeping things as business like as possible was the best strategy. Then I noticed something—he was _smiling..._ something he rarely does.  But, somethin' in the way I responded to him must've tipped him off...'cause he got serious real quick.

 

 

“Cait? You okay?”  I heard Hawke's voice again, and when I looked up...I found myself staring into those icy blue eyes of his...without his aviator shades that he always wears.  _Careful,_ _Caity_ _girl,_ I said to myself, knowing that I could easily get lost in those eyes, like I have a number of times before.  “Somethin' wrong?”  Hawke asked, and I decided I better answer him.

 

 

“It's—it's nothing, Hawke,” I said to myself, feeling even lower than I had the day before yesterday.  _Geez...Not only did I make a complete ass out of myself in front of Hawke...and everybody else...the other day...now, I just lied to him,_ I said to myself.  _But...at least, he's still talkin' to me...thank goodness._ And I have to admit—I was surprised as heck that Hawke seemed to be concerned about how I was feeling.  _That's never happened before...at least not without Dom sayin' something,_ I said to myself...and I had to admit to myself that I liked the attention I was getting...I just didn't know how long it would last. _'Cause I know Stringfellow Hawke...he can flip out and go back to the silent treatment at the drop of a hat—but, I'll take this for as long as I can get it,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“You sure, Caitlin?  It doesn't look like nothing to me,” Hawke said, and I saw his eyes fill with concern.  “This have anything to do with what happened the other day?”  _Crap,_ I said to myself.  _Now what am I gonna do?_

 

 

“I said it's nothing, Hawke,” I reiterated, “and, I meant it.  Okay?” I hoped String could understand that I didn't want to talk about what happened the other day...not yet, anyway. And...somethin' wasn't ringing right with me— _Who the heck is this guy??_ I said to myself. _He looks like String, and he talks like String, but he sure as heck ain't actin' like String!!  At least, not the String I know...and love,_ I said to myself. All the same, I was hoping this new String would stick around—because I liked the fact that he was actually paying attention to me, without any extra prodding from Dom. _If I've got anything to say about it, I'm gonna keep this new String around,_ I said to myself, ' _cause I think I love this new String even more than the original._

 

 

“Okay,” Hawke said, but the tone of his voice told me he was anything but convinced.  We walked back into the hangar, and Dom began outlining what he wanted to get done today, since we didn't have any jobs scheduled.

 

 

Around noon, I was thinkin' about asking Dom if I could bug out early again, 'cause I was getting a little tired of Hawke constantly badgering me about what was bothering me. Plus, our “to-do” list was getting short, and I was worryin' that String would start badgering me even harder about what happened the other day once we ran out of stuff to do. Finally, String asked again what was bothering me, and I snapped at him, “Hawke...you want to know what's bothering me?  _You're_ bothering me.”  Then I turned my back to Hawke and walked away from him, even as I thought to myself, _Way to go, Caity girl.  Snapping at String like that ain't gonna help things between you two.  Dumb move, kid.  Dumb, dumb, DUMB!!_

 

 

“Cait...can I talk to you for a minute?”  Dom asked hesitantly, forcing me back into the moment.  I immediately knew why he was so hesitant—he probably heard me snap at String, and was worried that I'd bite _his_ head off, figuratively speaking, next—but I tried to show Dom that it wasn't him I was upset at.

 

 

“Sure, Dom,” I said, brightening almost immediately.  “What's on your mind?”

 

 

“Well...let's go in the office,” he said.  I nodded and followed him inside the hangar and into the small office, as Dom locked the door behind us so Hawke wouldn't follow us in.  _At least String can't hear what's going on in here...I hope,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“Okay, Dom, what's on your mind?”  I asked as I sat down.

 

 

“Well...String and I had a long talk....more like a discussion/argument...last night on the way back to the cabin,” Dom said.  “I—I tried to get him to understand why you did what you did the other day...and...I _think_ he gets it...just...”

 

 

“I know, Dom,” I said.  “Don't read too much into anything.  Not like I haven't gone through that song and dance before,” I said, sighing.  _Like, a thousand times before,_ I said to myself, thinking about all the times I've felt like I was makin' progress with String...and then he flipped out and went right back into full-fledged silent treatment mode.

 

 

“I know, Cait,” Dom answered me.  “But I'll keep after String.  I've gotta be able to get through his thick skull _sometime._ ”

 

 

“Well, good luck, Dom,” I said, smiling at him.  “'Cause I think you're gonna need it.”  _No, actually, I **know** you're gonna need it, Dominic Santini,_ I said to myself as we walked out of the office and got back to work. And wouldn't you know it, first thing String said to me when he saw me later was, “What were you and Dom talkin' about, Cait?”

 

 

“It's personal, String,” I said, which was the truth...mostly. He nodded and said, “Okay, Cait,” but somethin' in his voice told me he wasn't convinced...and that worried me. I decided I needed to apologize for snapping at him. “Um...String,” I said hesitantly, “I'm—I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I'm just”—String interrupted me before I could finish.

 

 

“I know, Cait—you're just upset about what happened before,” String said, smiling at me.  “And I told you before, don't worry about it...but, thanks for the apology,” he added, smiling again. I felt a lot better since I'd apologized to String, and was relieved that he'd accepted my apology. Then String said, “I'm sorry, too.” I have to admit, that surprised me. _Why is he apologizing to me?_ I asked myself, suddenly worried again.

 

 

“Sorry for what, Hawke?”  I asked, concerned.

 

 

“Sorry I've been badgering you so much,” Hawke said, and I relaxed considerably. “And, I know you wouldn't have snapped at me like that if I wasn't bugging you about what happened before. So, we're even, okay?”

 

 

“Okay, Hawke,” I said, relieved, “and, thanks. Apology accepted,” I said, flashing one of my “million-dollar smiles,” as he calls them, at Hawke, who smiled in return. _Besides,_ I said to myself, _I wouldn't have snapped at Hawke the way I did, if he wasn't constantly badgerin' me about what happened,_ I said to myself. _So it is kinda his fault that I snapped at him like that._ _But, I've gotta admit, it makes me feel good that he cared enough about my feelings to apologize._

 

 

By the end of the day, I was feelin' a little better about the situation—Hawke had actually been talkin' to me a lot more than I thought he would, even though it was mainly about work stuff, and he actually seemed to care that I was upset about what happened the other day. And I was relieved that he seemed to be backing off bugging me about my confession, which made me happy.  _I know I don't wanna read too much into this,_ I said to myself towards the end of the day, _but, things are lookin' better._ And I remembered how I thought String was going to hate me, after what I'd said. _Guess I was wrong about that,_ I said to myself, relieved. _At least...at least we can still be friends,_ I said to myself, _even though I wish to heck we could be more than friends._ Just before Dom and Hawke climbed into the chopper to take Hawke back to the cabin, he said to me, “Cait?  You sure you're okay??”  And, he seemed genuinely concerned again.

 

 

“I—I told you before, Hawke, it's no big deal,” I said to him, but something in his expression just then told me he wasn't convinced. “Just—just forget I said anything, okay?”

 

 

“No,” Hawke said, surprising both Dom and me.  “No, Caitlin, I can't forget what you said.  And, I _won't_ forget it.”  I looked up at him just then, and noticed that he'd taken his shades off again...and I saw... _something..._ I couldn't be sure what it was that I saw...but _something_ looked different to me.  Or at least, I _thought_ it did.

 

 

“Well, anyway...'Night, Hawke,” I said.

 

 

“G'night, Cait,” Hawke replied just before he and Dom climbed into the helicopter to take Hawke back to the cabin.  I watched them lift off and turn towards the cabin, and when they'd passed out of sight, I got into my car and drove home.

 

 

 _What is goin' on in that head of yours, Hawke?_ I asked myself as I made dinner again.  _One minute I think you're bein'...charming...and the next, you're your normal stand-offish self. But...so much for Hawke never talkin' to me again...thank goodness._ I decided I better not try reading too much into Hawke's attitude—that kinda thing can make a person airsick, as many times as his attitude had been changing just today—but somethin' felt... _different_ , even though I couldn't put my finger on it. But, one way or the other, I knew I had to try to figure String out.  _I mean...if I'm wrong...my heart's gonna wind up shattered into a million pieces—at **least** —but I've...I've gotta know one way or the other what's goin' on in String's head. _I had to admit, what had happened that day was encouraging, but like I said before, I know Hawke—this could stop at any moment—so I reminded myself again not to get too excited. Still, I couldn't keep visions of Hawke and me together—romantically—out of my head when I went to sleep that night—and, those visions actually helped me sleep better than I had the night before. And when I woke up the next morning, I decided, _I think I love this new String even more—and I'm gonna do everything I can to keep him around._

 

 

The next morning, I was prepared for anything—even though I had no idea what sort of attitude Hawke would have when he and Dom got to the hangar, I decided before I came that whatever happened, however Hawke's mood was, I was gonna be nice to him—even nicer than I always have been.  _Can't hurt,_ I said to myself.  _Maybe...maybe it'll even help him understand that I meant what I said the other day...that...I love him._

 

 

When I saw Hawke get out of the chopper, the first thing I noticed was... _he was smiling again._ The kind of smile that Bobby Phelps once said he looked good with. _You're danged right he does, Bobby!_ I said to myself, and made a mental note to myself to tell Bobby just that the next time I saw him. And seein' him smilin' like that took my breath away, like usually happens when I see String smilin'. Then it dawned on me— _He's smiling—smiling at **me.**_ Once again, I found myself struggling to hold back my feelings— _because if I'm wrong,_ I said to myself, _I don't think I could take that...and if that happens, I'm outta here,_ I said to myself.But seein' String smilin' like that absolutely made my heart jump—and I hoped like heck that String hadn't noticed.

 

 

Then, Hawke's voice jolted me out of my reverie.  “Morning, Cait,” I heard him say.  When I didn't respond for a few minutes, he added, “Hey, Cait.  You with us this morning?”  Again with that smile... _which, in my not so humble opinion, makes him even more danged attractive than he already is,_ I said to myself, even as I forced myself to smile back, and tried to catch my breath, since seein' String smilin' at me had taken my breath away again.

 

 

“Yeah, I'm with you, Hawke,” I said, still not sure how to take his sudden change in attitude.  _He can flip out and go back to full-fledged silent mode any second,_ I said to myself again, _but I'll take this for as long as I can get it._

 

 

That day, I _knew_ somethin' was going on—Hawke was bein' nicer to me than he had in a long time...and his mood seemed to be sticking—which made me happier than I'd felt since a few days ago, when I blurted out my sudden confession.  All the same, over the course of the next few days, I made a conscious effort to rein in my excitement.  _If I'm wrong, it's gonna absolutely destroy me,_ I said to myself, _But on the other hand...if I'm right...this could be the start of a lot more than just a beautiful friendship.  Maybe...maybe he finally understands how I feel about him.  And maybe...just **maybe...** he realizes it'd be okay if he felt the same way about me._  I knew the last part of that thought would sound incredibly conceited, which is why I kept it to myself—but deep down, for some reason, I felt like it was the truth.

 

 

Things continued going well with Hawke—as well as I could expect, anyway.  He was smiling almost constantly now, especially at me—and if I didn't love him so danged much, it woulda made me nervous as all get out—but it was making me happy to see him smile like that—especially since so many of his smiles seemed to be directed towards me.  All the same, I couldn't help but wonder what Dom had said to him after I made my feelings known to him.

 

 

One week to the day after I'd blurted out my feelings for Hawke, the day began like any other—until String and Dom arrived.  String was smiling, as usual, but this morning, he came up and _hugged_ me, for no reason whatsoever.  “What on Earth was that for, String?” I asked him when he released me. _I sure hope he doesn't think I minded that,_ I said to myself worriedly.

 

 

“Just...somethin' I felt like doing,” he replied, smiling at me. “You don't mind, do you?” _I was afraid of that,_ I said to myself, knowing how I had to respond to him.

 

 

“Of course I don't mind, silly,” I said, smiling back at him.  _In fact, I wish you'd do that...and more...a lot more often,_ I said to myself.  And, almost as if he'd read my mind, Hawke started doing it a lot more often...which made me even happier.  _Heck, Mom would even be happy,_ I said to myself.  And I noticed something while String was holding me against him—our bodies fit together perfectly...like we were made for each other. _Careful, Caity,_ I said to myself as I felt a wave of... _something_ rush through my body, _don't get too comfortable in Hawke's arms like that._ All the same, I _did_ enjoy it. And I made up my mind— _as much as I loved String before, I love him even more now. I'm gonna do whatever I have to do to keep this new String around,_ I said to myself.

 

 

Later that day, Dom and I were having lunch while String was running an errand, and I was shocked when a delivery man came into the hangar, carrying the biggest bouquet of roses that I had ever seen in my _life_.  “Delivery for Miss Caitlin O'Shannessy?”  I heard.

 

 

“That's me,” I said, as the delivery man handed me the huge bouquet of roses.  “Oh, my,” I said.  “They're beautiful.”  I glanced over at Dom, and he simply shrugged. Suddenly, somethin' dawned on me— _String's been gone for quite a while now—_ _could he have??_ _Nah,_ I thought to myself, squashing the thought that had just run through my head—that _String_ had been the one who sent me those beautiful flowers—I know that's who I _wish_ they were from. _But that's...just dreamin',_ I said to myself sadly.  

 

 

“Sign here, please?”  The delivery man said.  I handed my flowers to Dom for a moment, then signed where the delivery man had shown me, and gave him a very nice tip.

 

 

“Thank you, ma'am,” he said, and just like that, he was gone.

 

 

“You must have a secret admirer,” Dom said, smiling, as I looked for something to put my flowers in water.  Dom found a vase, surprising me, and we quickly took care of my flowers.  Just then, Dom said, “Hey, Cait...is there a card?  Might be nice to know who they're from, y'know.”

 

 

I searched, and finally found a small white envelope.  “Yep...found it,” I said, barely able to contain my curiosity—or my _excitement—_ as I opened it.  The small card said nothing more than, “Dinner tonight?” And I have to admit, the fact that there was no name depressed me a little. _But why should it, Caity??  You know there's nothin' between you and String, right??_ a voice in my head asked me. I had to admit, as much as I _want_ there to be somethin' between me and String, there isn't.

 

 

“Well? Who sent you the flowers?”  Dom demanded.  I showed him the card, and said, “Your guess is as good as mine.”  _But, I know who I **wish** they were from,_ I said to myself again as I saw Hawke walk back into the hangar. I gotta admit somethin', though—the fact that I had no idea who had sent me those flowers had the cop in me _real_ suspicious. It's like that old saying goes— _You can take the cop off of the force, but you can't take the **force** out of the **cop.**_ Okay, maybe I just made that up, but it works—for me, anyway.

 

 

“Hey, Dom...hey, Cait,” Hawke said, then noticed the expression on my face.  “You look awful happy about somethin', Cait.  What's going on??”

 

 

“Oh, nothin', String,” I said as I walked over to him.  “Just got a beautiful bouquet of roses from a secret admirer. And...whoever he is, he wants to take me out to dinner tonight.” I glanced up at him to see if my “secret admirer” comment had provoked a response, but got nothing.

 

 

“Secret admirer, huh?”  Hawke teased, then turned deadly serious.  “Don't be so sure about that, Cait.  Maybe...maybe he's not so... _secret_...after all.”

 

 

 _WHAT??_ I said to myself, shocked.  “String?  Is...is there somethin' you're not tellin' me?”  I said, barely able to contain my curiosity.  I glanced over at Dom again, and found him staring at String with equal confusion. All the same, now somethin' was _really_ buggin' me—the fact that I evidently had a secret admirer who wanted to take me out for dinner tonight—and, as usual when it comes to guys who want to date me, String didn't seem to care. _Which really surprises the heck outta me, considering String's attitude these last few days,_ I said to myself sadly. _I sure hate to have to disappoint the guy...whoever he is,_ I said to myself, stifling a depressed sigh. I mean, sure, I could've gone out with whoever the guy was who sent me those flowers, but it wouldn't have been fair to him—especially since my mind would've been on String the whole time, and I would've been wishin' like heck that it was him that I was with, and that String had been the one to send me those beautiful roses. Just like when that guy asked me out during the hijacking—I told him I'd go out with him, but when the time came to actually go out on the date, I backed out—' _cause my mind woulda been on String all night,_ I remembered sayin' to myself, tryin' to justify my reasons for backing out on him in my mind, _and that wouldn't have been fair._ And I knew that I'd have to back out on whoever had sent me these roses for the same reason— _I'd be wishin' it was String who sent me the flowers...and who I was with,_ I said to myself sadly. _Of course...if by some miracle String **did** send me those roses—and if he was tryin' to say he wanted to take me out—I sure as heck wouldn't say no, _I said to myself, knowing that I was probably setting myself up for another huge disappointment. _But...a gal can always dream,_ I said to myself.

 

 

But, String refused to answer my question, which, I have to admit, deflated my hopes a little.  _But it shouldn't surprise me,_ I said to myself just before I got ready to leave that evening after we closed down the hangar.  But now, as I got ready to leave and go home, the thoughts that had been buggin' me most of the day came back—mainly, String's reaction...or lack thereof, to the fact that somebody had sent me a huge bouquet of roses.  _Doesn't it bother him in the least that I've got a secret admirer?_ I said to myself angrily. Just as quickly, I squashed that thought. _Why would it bother him, Caity? It's not like there's anything between you and String—you know that, right?_ Reluctantly, I had to admit to myself that yeah, I _did_ know there was nothin' between String and me, even though I wanted there to be something between us, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. But just before I got in my car, I heard Hawke's voice behind me.  “Cait?  Dinner tonight?” I froze, and felt my anxiety level skyrocket. _Did he say what I think—no—what I **hope** he just said??  _ I glanced over at Dom and saw him with a very curious look on his face. _Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Dominic Santini?_ I asked myself, remembering the two words on the card that came with my flowers.  _God—please tell me String's tryin' to ask me out!!_ I said to myself anxiously.

 

 

Slowly, I turned around to see Hawke standing in front of me, smiling.  “String?  Are—are you asking me out on a _date_?”

 

 

“Yeah, Cait...I am,” String said, and I felt my heart leap right into my throat.  “So...would you like to go out to dinner tonight—with me??”  I couldn't help thinkin' that if I took too long to try and find my voice, String would just forget the whole thing—and there was no way in _hell_ I was gonna let that happen. _Not now,_ I said to myself. I swallowed hard to try and force the lump out of my throat so I could answer him.

 

 

Finally, I felt like I'd found my voice.  “String...I'd love to,” I said, and I noticed Dom's reaction behind String.  When String walked over to me and slipped his arm around my shoulders, I felt like I was in _heaven..._ and I couldn't help myself.  I slipped my arm around his waist as we walked outside.  _God...if I'm dreamin'..._ _could you_ _do me a favor??  Don't_ _let me wake_ _up,_ I said to myself. It'd be just my luck if I woke up, and found that everything that had happened the past few days _had_ all been one gigantic dream—and I _knew_ I couldn't handle that.

 

 

“By the way, Cait,” String asked as we walked over to one of Dom's jeeps, “I was wondering...did you like the flowers?”  I stopped _dead_ in my tracks, even as I felt my heart flip. _Okay...why would he ask me a question like that??_ _Unless—_ I tried not to get my hopes up too high—and I knew I'd failed miserably. _Oh, my God!!_ I said to myself. _Could String_ _have—I mean—did he_ _send me those roses?_ _If he did, God,_ _I swear—I'll_ _never ask you for anything again, as long as I live,_ I said to myself excitedly, trying to rein my emotions in, in case I was wrong—and knowing that once again, I was failing—miserably—because suddenly, at least in my mind, everything made sense. _Of course String didn't react when I told him I'd gotten a bouquet of roses from a secret admirer...'cause unless I'm completely off-base, String_ _ **is**_ _my secret admirer!! That must've been what he meant when he said, 'maybe he's not so—_ _ **secret—after all.'**_

 

 

“String...are you tryin' to tell me that you—that _you_ sent me those flowers?”  I asked nervously as I turned toward him.

 

 

“Yeah, Cait,” he answered, and I felt my eyes fill with tears, even as my heart took flight.  “I did.  There's a lot I want to talk to you about tonight, Cait.”  Then he turned to Dom, who I noticed had followed us out of the hangar.  “Dom?  You okay for a couple of hours??”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dom said, then added, “Heck, if I get bored, I can always go home and you can take a chopper up to the cabin by yourself, y'know.  Either way, you kids have a good time, y'hear me??” Just from the look on Dom's face, I could tell he was almost as excited about everything that had happened as I was.  

 

 

“Yeah, Dom,” String said as he opened the passenger-side door of the jeep for me, “we hear you.”  He smiled at Dom as I climbed in the jeep, then he shut the door and walked over to the driver's side, climbed in and started the engine.  _I can't believe it,_ I said to myself excitedly.  _String **did** send me those flowers...and he's takin' me out to dinner tonight!!  Maybe...maybe tonight is the start of somethin'—somethin'—wonderful._ I tried to rein my excitement in, knowing that if I was wrong, my heart would be absolutely shattered, but things were beginning to add up...and I have to admit, I was liking—no, more like _loving—_ what they appeared to be adding up _to. If this_ **is** _a dream,_ I said to myself, _it's just getting better all the time._ Finally, I had to say somethin' to String.

 

 

“Well, String,” I said, barely able to contain my curiosity... _or my excitement,_ I said to myself, “I've got a few things I want to tell you, too.” And even though I didn't go into any details, I got the feelin' that String knew exactly what I was talking about—that I had been seriously considering goin' home to Texas, especially after what happened the day Inge went into asylum. _But...if he's going to tell me what I_ **think**... _no...what I_ **hope** _he's going to tell me...then a lot of what I have to tell him ain't gonna matter one way or the other._

 

 

By the time we got seated at the restaurant, a small place near the hangar that Ev had told me about, my curiosity—along with my nerves—was beginning to get the best of me.  “Okay, String,” I said after we'd ordered our dinners, trying not to betray how excited—and nervous—I was, “so...what did you want to tell me?”

 

 

“Well...first of all, I have to ask you a question,” String said, and I got a sinking feeling I knew what that question would be.  “What did you mean by that outburst last week?”  _I_ _was afraid of that_ _,_ I said to myself, even as I felt my heart drop straight into the soles of my shoes, even though I knew what my answer was going to be. _The only answer I can give String—the truth,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“String,” I said, knowing my voice was shaking, “I meant exactly what I said.”  I took a few deep breaths to try to calm my racing nerves, then looked up into those icy blue eyes, and said, “String... _I love you._   And not just the way that two good friends love each other, either.  I have been in love with you practically since the day I saw you in Bogan's jail cell, back in Pope County.”  I stopped at that point and grabbed a quick drink of water, to try and calm the nerves that were building again.  When String didn't respond for a good thirty seconds, I began feelin' like I'd just made a huge fool out of myself... _again._ _Well...my heart's already down around my feet...so it can't fall any further,_ I said to myself, even as I girded myself for disappointment.

 

 

Finally, I felt String take one of my hands in his, and when I looked across the table at him, I saw that smile...the same one Bobby Phelps said makes String look good, and the one that I had fallen in love with all those months ago.  _Okay...I like the fact that he's holdin' my hand...but why is he doin' that??_ I asked myself, even as I felt my heart leap back into my throat, just like it had earlier, when String asked me out.  I could tell Hawke was nervous, and I smiled back at him, one of my friendliest smiles, to let him know that I was there for him, even though I was at _least_ as nervous as he was...maybe more so. And just like happened a few days ago, Ken's words— _The more you're willing to risk, the greater the reward—_ rang in my head again. _Well...this has been the biggest risk I've ever taken,_ I thought to myself, anxious to find out whether I was gonna get the reward I was hopin' for—findin' out that String loves me the same way I love him— _or will this turn out to be the biggest embarrassment I've ever suffered—even bigger than when I blurted out my feelings last week?_ I said to myself as I waited for String to say something to me.

 

 

“Well, Cait,” Hawke finally said, “I...I love you, too.”  Just like that, I felt my eyes flood with tears again.  _Did he just say...did he just say he LOVES me??_ I asked myself.  Almost as if he'd read my mind, String squeezed my hand gently and said, “Yeah, Cait...I said it.  I love you, too. And, I'm _in love with you._ And...I'm sorry that I've been denying it for so long.”  By this time, I was wishin' to heck we were somewhere else, 'cause I felt an overwhelming urge to scream.  Scream with _happiness,_ you understand. Not to mention, I wanted to kiss the absolute daylights out of String...but I realized there'd be time for that, later. _I—I can't believe it,_ I said to myself.  _String just told me he loves me...and that he's in love with me!!_ _Guess_ _Ken knew what he was talkin' about after all_ _,_ I thought to myself excitedly. And, I knew that everything I'd thought earlier was right—that String's lack of reaction was because _he_ was my secret admirer—which made me feel like the happiest gal in the whole wide world. Just then, I heard String's voice, and he sounded real concerned about something.

 

 

“Cait?” String asked me.  “You okay?”

 

 

“I'm—I'm fine, String,” I said, smiling at him, even as I made a decision.  _From now on, I'm only gonna call him 'Hawke' if I'm severely ticked off at him,_ I said to myself excitedly _._ “I just—I can't believe we're finally on the same page.”

 

 

“Well, we are, Cait,” String said to me, and I felt an overwhelming sense of relief.  “By the way,” String said, “you said you had some things to tell me, too...well, I'm listening.”

 

 

“Oh, String...a lot of what I was gonna say doesn't matter anymore,” I said, still wiping tears— _happy tears—_ out of my eyes with my free hand.  “But...if you absolutely have to know, I was gonna tell you that...that I was seriously thinkin' about leaving and goin' home to Texas, like Mom's always tellin' me to do, after my little outburst last week.  I was just...so embarrassed that I did that...and, once again, I'm sorry, String.”

 

 

“Don't be, Cait,” String said.  “It was a shock to hear it, to say the least...but, I'm glad you said it.”

 

 

“Me, too, String,” I said happily.  “Me, too.”  It took every ounce of self-control I had not to lean across the table and kiss him...but I didn't want to embarrass him too much.  Just then, the waiter came with our dinners, and I reluctantly let go of String's hand so we could eat. And by the look on his face, I could tell String didn't want to let go of my hand, any more than I wanted to let go of his.  _Later, Caity girl,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“So...what made you decide not to leave, Cait?”  String asked me a few minutes later.

 

 

“Well,” I said, “First of all, I decided I wasn't gonna go anywhere without knowing what happened with you and Dom.  I was hopin' Dom would be able to talk to you about everything...and secondly, I was hopin'...and _praying..._ that you'd come to your senses about me.  By the way...how _did_ you come to your senses about me??”

 

 

“It was because of a long discussion/argument that Dom and I had the day you didn't come to the hangar,” String said. _I was wonderin' what you guys talked about that day,_ I said to myself excitedly. Then String continued, “Dom was flying me back to the cabin, and the whole time, he kept talking about what you'd said the day before...and he told me about what happened in Michael's limo when you were planning to rescue me from Horn.  And, we talked about...the curse,” String said, then smiled again.  “And, something else happened that day you were gone—Saint John came back...alive.”

 

 

“ _WHAT?”_   I said.  “You're kidding, String...he's _alive?_ And, he's _home?_   Where has he been all these years?”

 

 

String proceeded to tell me about how Saint John and a bunch of his friends from 1st Air Cav had been rescued from the POW camp where they were being held, and then how they were approached during their debriefings about forming a covert strike unit—capable of strike missions, recon, a lot of the same things String, Dom, and I do with Airwolf.  They'd been doing deep undercover work for the past fifteen years, but about two weeks ago, agents of the FIRM tracked them down and informed them that their services were no longer required, so Saint John came home.

 

 

“And, we had quite the argument when we got back to the hangar,” String finished. 

 

 

“I just _bet_ you did,” I said, knowing the kind of temper String has—I've been on the wrong side of it a couple of times, and that is _not_ a place I like being, so I could imagine how Saint John felt.  “Well...I'm certainly looking forward to meeting this brother of yours.  Is he gonna be around the hangar much?”

 

 

“Yeah,” String said, “in fact, I think he's coming later on this week, so you'll get a chance to meet him then.  And, you'll have something good to tell your mom about me, for a change, the next time you talk.”  I smiled, imagining what my mother's reaction would be to hearing that String had finally come around to my way of thinking. _No matter what time it is when I get home, I'm callin' Mom,_ I said to myself, knowing I had to tell her about this change in my life. _She'_ _s never gonna_ _believe this,_ I said to myself as I tried to imagine Mom's reaction to my news.

 

 

“By the way, String,” I said, “Michael told me what Inge said to you...guess you decided to listen to her, huh?”  I couldn't help thinking that the woman whose eyes I wanted to claw out that day had done me a _huge_ favor—and I suddenly felt _extremely_ guilty about what I had said—especially the name I called her.

 

 

“Yeah,” String said, smiling at me.  “And, she said she saw the way you were standing against the hangar door...and that she thought you looked jealous, or something like that.  I guess we both owe her a big thank you, huh??”

 

 

“Yeah, String,” I said, squeezing his hand.  “I guess we do.” _If I ever see her again, I definitely owe Inge a big thank you...not to mention an engraved apology,_ I said to myself.  I mean, I'd said “I'm sorry” to everyone the day I blew up...but I felt like I owed Inge a _personal,_ _engraved_ apology. _I hope I get the chance...someday,_ I said to myself.

 

 

Then String proceeded to tell me he was sorry about...those other women, like Rosalind, Angelica, and even Inge, which shocked me again. I thought about tellin' him exactly how I felt about him flaunting those other women in front of me like that...but, I just couldn't. I mean, I know I would've had every right to, but after String told me he loved me, nothin' else seemed to matter. _And_ _besides_ _,_ I said to myself, _those two dozen roses back at the hangar did a pretty good job of makin' up—_ _for starters_ _,_ I said to myself. And somethin' else crossed my mind— _if I hadn't seen String with those other women, especially Inge, I might not have made that confession the other day—and then, String and I wouldn't be here, now, knowing that we love each other._ But I knew I had to tell String _something,_ and I remembered how Mom and Daddy always told me never to dwell on the past—so I sure as heck wasn't gonna start now—not when the present, and the _future,_ looked so exciting, with String and me together, the way I'd dreamed we'd be _._ “String,” I said, “it's okay. What happened before...it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you've figured out how you feel about me, and that we love each other...okay?” He smiled at me, and I got the feeling that he was relieved that I'd accepted his apology.

 

 

“Besides,” I said, suddenly nervous again, “I—I have to tell you this, String. I was so worried that day...the day I blurted out my confession...I was worried that you'd hate me for what I said. That's—that's the main reason I didn't come to work the other day. I was just—so afraid that I'd destroyed our friendship...and I knew I couldn't handle that,” I said anxiously.

 

 

“Cait,” String said, “I understand why you felt that way—but just for the record, I could never— _ever_ hate you. Okay??” I finally, hesitantly, looked into String's eyes—and was relieved to see an expression of pure love in them.

 

 

Smiling as we stood up, I said, “Okay, String,” and slid my arm around his waist, as I felt his around mine. _Just the way it should be,_ I said to myself, sighing with relief and happiness.

 

 

As we walked back to the Jeep after we finished dinner, String said something else that surprised the heck outta me—he said that he'd missed me _,_ the day when I hadn't felt like coming into work. I had to tell him how I felt.  When we stopped walking, I turned to him, looked up into those gorgeous icy blue eyes of his, and said, “String, I—I missed you, too.”  Then, not knowing what else to do, I reached out and wrapped him in my arms, and kissed him with everything I had...all the love I felt for him.  And, I felt him returning my feelings with his own.  Finally, I reluctantly separated us and we got back into the Jeep to head back to the hangar. _I'd never tell String this...but the only reason I pulled away from him just now was because I knew I had to breathe...otherwise, I coulda stayed just like that...forever,_ I said to myself.

 

 

I've gotta admit, I was wishin' like crazy that the night would never end, but at the same time, I knew it had to.  String drove us back to the hangar, and, just like I figured, Dom was still there, workin' on one of the helicopters as we pulled in.  And as we drove back, String asked me why I was callin' him 'String' all of a sudden, and I got worried for a second. I told him, “I just figure 'Hawke' sounds—sounds like I'm ticked off at you or somethin'. I—I hope you don't mind.” I gotta admit, I was relieved when he said, “No, Cait. I don't mind.” I guess I shoulda said somethin' to String before, but in my defense, my mind wasn't exactly hitting on all cylinders.

 

 

After we got out of the Jeep, we walked over to my car, and just before String opened my door...he _kissed me._   And not a friendly peck on the cheek, either—this one felt like that kiss on the movie set last year...or the one I gave him after getting off the ship Sawyer held me on...or the one I gave String just a few minutes ago—and I knew that certain— _desires_ were making themselves known to me.  _I'm not even gonna worry about getting too comfortable in String's arms,_ I said to myself, _'cause now...I know that's where I belong.  In his arms, just like this._ I couldn't believe that String was finally kissing me, the way I always wanted him to kiss me—and nobody had to twist his arm off to do it—and most important, that he felt the same way about me that I do about him. Then I remembered how I'd thought String would _never_ kiss me like that, after what I did. _Well, it ain't the first time I've been wrong,_ I said to myself, _and I bet it won't be the last, either._ And I know it sounds corny, and overly romantic, but it's the truth—after that kiss, I knew I belonged in String's arms—just like he belonged in mine. And...I've gotta confess somethin' here—I was—I was ready, at that moment, to give myself to String.  I know it goes against everything Mom and Daddy taught me, and the Catholic faith that I was raised with, and what not, but I had already decided that no matter what, I was gonna be spendin' the rest of my life with String—so why would I want to wait until we were married to be with him, in every sense? 

 

 

“'Night, Cait,” String finally said after he separated us and we'd both caught our breath.

 

 

“G'night, String,” I said.  “See you tomorrow.”  He closed the door after I got in my car, then turned and walked back to the hangar as I started my car and headed for home.

 

 

I was so wired when I got home, there was one thing I wanted to do, even though it was so late.  I quickly picked up the phone, and a few seconds later, I heard my mother's voice.  “Hello?”

 

 

“Mom, hi.  It's Caitlin.  Listen, I'm sorry I'm callin' so late...but something's happened.  Something...wonderful.  And, I just couldn't wait to tell you about it.”

 

 

“Well for Pete's sake, don't just stand there flapping your gums, Caity girl,” Mom said, “just tell me already!!”

 

 

“Sorry, Mom,” I said. _Well...h_ _ere goes,_ I said to myself, taking a deep breath.  “Mom—I hope you're sittin' down, 'cause you're not gonna believe this—but String finally came around to our way of thinking.  Tonight he—he told me he loves me, Mom.” Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream came over the phone, and I jerked the receiver away from my ear until Mom had calmed down.  “Mom? You okay?”  I asked, concerned. _I'm surprised she didn't faint,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“Yeah, Caity, I'm fine...I just can't believe what you're tellin' me!  Do you mean to say that this Hawke fella you've been so bent outta shape over finally pulled his head out of his hind end about you??”

 

 

“Yeah, Mom, he did...and that's why I'm callin' so late...he took me out on a date—a _real date—_ tonight,” I said, still surprised myself. 

 

 

“Glory be, and the saints be praised!!” Mom shouted, then added, more calmly, “I'll be danged. Maybe he's not as big of a fool as I thought he was,” Mom said, causing me to smile.  Then she added, “Oh, Cait...I'm so happy for you!!”  I dunno why, but there was something in the way Mom was talking, and the tone of her voice, that made me nervous all of a sudden. I thought, _Whoa...better slow this train down.  Mom sounds like she's already thinkin' about a wedding._ _But then again...so am I,_ I said to myself. Still, I didn't want to get _too_ far ahead of things, so I knew I had to slow Mom down.

 

 

“Look, Mom...don't get too excited, okay?  We're only getting started with our relationship.  But...I think things are gonna be different from now on.  At least, I won't be complaining so much about String.”

 

 

“That's good to hear, Caity,” Mom said, “And don't worry about me—I just got excited there for a second—but, I'm just happy your Hawke fella...hope you don't mind me sayin' that...came to his senses, y'know?  And, you be sure and tell him I said that, you hear me, Caity girl? Love you, Caity!!  G'night!!”

 

 

“Yeah, Mom,” I said, feeling happy tears in my eyes again, “But not as happy as I am.  And I don't mind that you said that, Mom...not at all.  Okay...yeah, I'll tell him, Mom.  Love you, too.  G'night.” _Well...that went a lot better than I expected..._ _I_ _ **think**_ _,_ I said to myself as I hung up. I mean, I hadn't been sure how Mom would react to hearing that String and I were finally together, but she certainly seemed happy, which helped me relax. Finally, the high I was feeling began to wear off, so, exhausted but deliriously happy, I went to bed and quickly fell asleep.  And I have to admit, I had a very pleasant dream that night—of “my Hawke fella,” as Mom called him—and of the day I finally become Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke. _I hope it happens...soon,_ I said to myself.

 

 

The next morning when I got to the hangar, I was disappointed, but not surprised that String and Dom hadn't shown up yet.  _One of these days, I'm gonna come in late...just to tick String off,_ I said to myself, then immediately retracted the idea.  _'Cause if I ticked String off, chances are I'd tick Dom off, too...and that's the last thing I wanna do._ Still, it would serve String right if I _did_ show up late one morning...but I'd never actually do it. _Especiall_ _y_ _not now,_ I said to myself, knowing that if I did tick String off, it could damage the budding relationship between us—and I sure as heck wasn't going to do _anything_ to screw _that_ up. Now that String and I were together, as hard as I've worked to get to this point, I wasn't gonna let anything, or any _one_ , tear us apart... _ever._  

 

 

A few minutes later, with the hangar open and ready for business, I heard the helicopter coming in.  And true to form, when String climbed out, he was smiling from ear to ear as he walked up to me. “Good morning, Cait,” he said, just before he kissed me.

 

 

“M mm...good morning yourself, String,” I said when he separated us.  As we walked back into the hangar arm-in-arm, I thought to myself, _I've gotta be dreaming._

 

 

“Cait...trust me.  You're not dreaming,” String said. “Everything I said last night was the truth.  Don't you believe me?”

 

 

“Oh, String, of course I believe you,” I said, smiling at him. “What I can't believe is how everything just kinda...fell into place, y'know??”

 

 

“Yeah,” String replied.  “I do know.”

 

 

Then, String introduced me to his older brother, Saint John.  “Nice to meet you, Saint John,” I said, smiling at him.  “I've heard a lot about you from String.”

 

 

“Nice to meet you, too, Caitlin,” Saint John said, and I got the funniest feelin' that he was wonderin' if I was...available.  _Which I'm not...your brother's seen to that,_ I said to myself, knowing that if the subject came up, String would let Saint John know in no uncertain terms that he and I were together...and, he told me later that Saint John asked if I _was_ available, and String told him in no uncertain terms that I was with him...and I have to admit, even though Saint John is String's older brother, I was sure happy that String defended our relationship the way he did.  I remember String tellin' me that Saint John thought I was good for him— _I certainly can't argue with_ _ **that,**_ I said to myself. I mean, even though we've only been together about a day or so, ever since I blurted out that confession last week, I've definitely noticed String's attitude has improved...and Saint John and Dom have noticed, too.

 

 

“By the way,” I said later, “I forgot to tell you—I talked to Mom after I went home last night.”

 

 

“Really?”  String asked, and just from the tone of his voice, I could tell he was nervous. _And I_ _don't_ _blame him for that,_ I said to myself, remembering some of the things Mom had said about him, before last night.  “What did your mom have to say??”

 

 

“Nothin' much, really,” I said, “just that she's real happy that you finally pulled your head out of your rear end about me...and she said that maybe you're not as big of a fool as she thought you were.”  I gotta admit, I was a little nervous about adding that last part, but, it was the truth—Mom _had_ thought String was a fool for the longest time...before last night, that is. 

 

 

“Well, Saint John always did say I was the stubborn one,” String replied, just before he kissed me again. _Guess what Mom said didn't bother him after all,_ I thought to myself.  When I asked him about it later, String just smiled and told me, “No, Cait...it didn't bother me, what your mother said.  After all, I was bein' a fool about you for a long time...and when I meet your mother the first time, I'll make sure and tell her that myself.”  I gotta admit, hearin' that just reminded me again why I loved String so danged much...and, why I'll always love him. And, I've gotta admit something else—with as many times as I've told String that Mom called him an 'idiot,' or a 'fool,' or something like that, I was surprised that String actually seemed to _want_ to meet Mom, if for no other reason than to tell her what he'd told me, that her comments about him didn't bother him.

 

 

Finally, I had to tell String something. “String,” I said hesitantly, knowing how shy I sounded, “I—um—I have to tell you something. When you kissed me last night—I'd been waiting for you to do that, without some director bugging you to—for _so long..._ it felt like I'd been waiting my whole life.” I looked hesitantly up into those steel-blue eyes of his, not knowing what to expect—and I was surprised to find a look of pure love in them—and I knew he was seeing the same thing in my eyes.

 

 

“Well, Cait,” String replied, “I hope it was everything you'd hoped for.”

 

 

“Oh, String,” I said, feeling the tears in my eyes again, “it was _better_ than I ever could have imagined.” Then I reached up and kissed him again, the way I'd always wanted to.

 

 

That night, String surprised me _again_ by taking me up to the cabin with him for dinner.  Of course, I'd been up to his cabin before, after missions and stuff like that, but tonight felt... _different._   I guess it was 'cause it was just String and me up there...together.  I'd never realized just how... _romantic_ that cabin was—and I knew things between String and me would never be the same again.

 

 

When he took me back to the hangar after dinner, I danged near told him I didn't want to go...but I realized I had to.  Even though we were together, and we knew we loved each other... _that_ was somethin' I wasn't sure either one of us was ready for.  I mean, I knew I wanted String—like I said before, if the opportunity presented itself, I was ready to give myself to him—but I wasn't sure if the feelings were mutual, and I was danged sure not gonna mess up what we had started over something like that.  _I mean,_ I said to myself when I went to bed that night, _if I pushed too hard about that...String could flip out and go back to full-fledged silent mode...and ruin what we've got.  And besides...we've got the rest of our lives for that,_ I said to myself as I fell asleep.

 

 

The next morning, I felt better than I have ever since I made my unexpected confession.  _String and I are still friends...actually, we're more than friends...and maybe...we're gonna be even more someday..._ _someday soon_ _,_ _I hope,_ I said to myself as I drove in to work.  Finding the hangar deserted, as usual, I got to work getting things ready for String and Dom when they arrived.

 

 

Not long after I got there, I heard a helicopter coming in and looked up to see Dom's chopper setting down outside the hangar.  I felt my pulse racing when String came out of the helicopter and kissed me. _You better quit that, String,_ I said to myself, knowing what I'd thought about last night before String brought me back to the hangar, and feeling the region between my legs growing warm and wet. _Oh, my God!_ I said to myself, knowing what those new feelings meant. _But,_ I said to myself, trying to rein in the surge of hormones I'd suddenly felt, _it's the truth—I do want String. And if he wants me_ _the same way—_ _then, he can_ _take me._ _ **All**_ _of me,_ I said to myself. 

 

 

The worst part of the day was the fact it was Friday—which meant that when String brought me back to the hangar after we went out Friday night, I wouldn't see him until Monday—which, I have to admit, depressed the heck outta me.  _I wonder..._ _what would String think if I told him I wanted to go to the cabin_ _and spend a_ _night..._ _or more...there with him_ _,_ I said to myself.  But I had to put my questions aside for a while when we went to work.

 

 

That evening, String and I went out again after work, but he took me back to the hangar so I could go home, even though I didn't _want_ to go home—I wanted to go back to the cabin with String, to be with him.  I knew, without a doubt, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with String, and even though I knew Mom would be upset with me, I was ready to give myself to String, if the opportunity presented itself.

 

 

The weekend was probably the longest of my _life._ I felt lonelier than I ever have, without seeing String for two whole days. It was probably the first time in my life that I actually looked forward to Monday, because it meant I'd be able to see String again. _Mental note to self,_ I said to myself on Sunday night before I went to bed, _Sometime...soon...tell Hawke you want to stay with him...at least for one night...and be prepared._   So the next morning, I packed a couple days' worth of clothes in an overnight bag, and stashed it in the car before I left.  _Now, I'm ready,_ I said to myself as I left the house and headed to the hangar.

 

 

When I got to the hangar Monday morning, I was excited—I mean, like I said before, I hadn't seen String for two whole days, and I was going to let him know it as soon as I saw him.  Finally, I heard the helicopter coming in, and felt my emotions surge. 

 

 

I almost didn't wait for Dom and String to get out of the helicopter, but I did.  I quickly walked up to him and kissed him, a deep, longing kiss that, I hoped, showed him how much I'd missed him over the weekend.  I finally separated us and said, “M mm...I missed you, String.”

 

 

“Yeah...I kinda noticed that, Cait, and I missed you too,” String said, smiling at me.  I was relishing the fact that I was in String's arms this way, the way I'd always wanted to be.  Of course I knew we'd have to be...discrete around the hangar, so as not to embarrass Dom too much...even though I don't think he really minded that we were finally together.  _But business is business,_ I said to myself.  Later that afternoon, I slipped out to the helicopter I knew we'd be using to go to the cabin after work, and slipped my overnight bag into the storage compartment.  _There,_ I said to myself. _Now, I'm ready._

 

 

That night, when String and I went to the cabin, I felt the desires I'd been fighting for the past couple of days returning, even stronger than before.  Fortunately, while String was working on dinner, I'd slipped out to the dock and grabbed my bag, bringing it back inside and slipping up to the sleeping loft before String even knew I was gone.  Over dinner, String said, “Y'know, Cait, I have a confession to make. I—I really thought you would have gone back to Texas after what happened at the hangar.  And, I made a decision about what I'd do if you had gone,” he said. _Okay...that was a pitch outta left field I definitely wasn't expecting,_ I said to myself. _But...I gotta admit, I kinda like it._ _And...I have been wonderin' what String woulda done if I had left._

 

 

“What would you have done, String, if I had gone home?” I asked, even though I had a feeling I knew the answer. I suddenly had a vision of a certain 'black battleship with rotors' flying over Mom's ranch, which would've caused no end of trouble.

 

 

“Simple. I would've dragged Dom to the Lair, gotten the Lady, and flown down to Texas to find you and try to bring you back here,” String said. _I knew it,_ I said to myself, smiling as I nodded at String. “I would have told you before, but”—

 

 

“I know,” I interrupted. “You weren't gonna bring up the Lady at the hangar. I understand, String,” I said. I know how secret the Lady is, and how String doesn't like talkin' about her in public, so I understood completely. _But it's nice to know he woulda come after me, if I had gone back to Texas,_ I said to myself, knowing that the desires I'd been fightin' for the past few days were coming back like a herd of stampeding cattle. Then, String told me he couldn't imagine his life without me—and I danged near told him to take me right then, but I decided I'd wait— _but not for too long, Caity girl—_ I told myself. I simply smiled at him and said, “Well, String, now you won't have to.” By the look on his face, I got the feelin' String was kicking himself again for ignoring me for as long as he did, and I hoped the look on my face told him that I didn't hold anything against him. Then, String took my hand and stood up, pulling me out of the chair I was in, and kissed me. As I melted in his embrace, I said to myself, _I'm not leavin' here tonight,_ even as I felt the region between my legs growing warm and wet again.

 

 

Later, String finally said he was ready to take me back to the hangar, but I had already decided I had other plans.  _Boy, I'm glad I brought that bag with me,_ I said to myself, knowing that I had a couple days' worth of clothes there with me. _And, here goes nothin',_ I said to myself. “String,” I said, “I—I don't want to go.”  His face turned into that adorable deer-in-the-headlights look that he gets when he gets confused.  I knew words would be inadequate at this point, so I walked over to him, wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him with everything I had, and was relieved when String returned my passion with his own. As we pulled each other closer, I felt the passion building between us with every second that we held each other—and then, I felt _him_ against me, which said to me that String wanted me as much as I wanted him—but String finally separated us, and as soon as I felt my breath come back, I said, “String...I want to stay here tonight...with you.”

 

 

“Cait...are you sure?”  String asked me.  I looked at him and hoped he could read the desire in my eyes, but he said, “Cait...if this isn't what you want, you tell me. You tell me— _right now!_ ” I had to admit, the forcefulness in his voice, along with the fact that he was hesitating, considering what I'd felt just a moment ago, startled me, but then I remembered that I'd told him about nearly bein' raped by some of Bogan's boys, and his hesitation made perfect sense. _Knowing String loves me enough to hesitate like this just makes me love him—and_ _ **want**_ _him—all the more,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“String,” I said, impatient, “I'm sure.  We love each other, and this _is_ what I want.  I want _you,_ ” I added. String nodded, scooped me up in his arms, and went up to the sleeping loft.  Once we were upstairs, he set me on my feet, but hesitated again.  “Hawke,” I said, switching to his last name to indicate that I was getting annoyed, “there's no red lights in sight here, okay?  Make love to me, Stringfellow Hawke.  _Right now._ ” Finally, String did exactly what I'd asked him to do.

 

 

When it was over, I felt happier than I'd been in a long time, because I knew I finally had everything I ever wanted—mainly, String.  _Finally,_ I said to myself as I felt String pull me tight against him, _Finally, he's mine...and I'm his...forever. Oh, sure, it's not legal...but that's just details._   If I hadn't known it before, I knew it now—one way or the other, I was going to spend the rest of my life with Stringfellow Hawke.  _I never...ever thought that I could be so happy,_ I said to myself, even as I felt a few tears escape my eyes.  _But they're happy tears...so I don't care,_ I thought as I snuggled closer to String, and felt sleep claiming me.

 

 

About a week after that night, I told String that I wanted to move into the cabin with him—permanently.  I'd been spending more and more nights with him, and it only took one night of sleeping alone to show me just how ridiculous it was that we weren't spending _every_ night together.  String agreed, and we got me moved out of the house and up to the cabin in a day's time.  'Course, I'd been takin' stuff to the cabin with me a little at a time ever since we spent that first night together, and I was glad I'd done it—it made moving that much easier. And surprisingly enough, Mom wasn't as upset as I worried she'd be when I told her about movin' into String's cabin.  “After all, Caity,” Mom said when I called her from the hangar to tell her, “your dad and I lived together for a while before we got married.  And I understand that folks your age do that sorta thing...so, it's okay.  It's not what I would've liked to hear...but since you're gonna be getting married, I guess it's okay.”

 

 

I have to admit, even though it sounded like Mom wasn't totally happy that String and I were living together, her reaction made me feel a whole lot better about my decision. All the same, her comment about us getting married surprised the heck outta me— _what makes her think we're getting married, for Pete's sake?_ I asked myself. I mean, I figured that was the direction our relationship was heading, but, like always, I wasn't about to jump to any conclusions. _I sure hope it happens, though,_ I said to myself one night, _soon._ And, I finally asked String why he hesitated so much the first night I spent with him, and he confirmed what I'd suspected—he didn't want to bring back any bad memories from what Bogan's boys tried to do to me. “String,” I told him, “those memories are long dead and buried. What I'm concentrating on now is the present, and the future— _our future—_ _ **together.**_ ” But like I said before, it makes me love String all the more, knowing that he cared about my feelings like that.

 

 

**Six months later**

 

 

 _I cannot believe this is happening,_ I said to myself as Mom, Marella and Erin helped me get ready for my wedding to String.  _Just like after String told me he loved me...I've gotta be dreaming._ I still remember the night he asked me to marry him, about three months ago.

 

 

We were all at the cabin—Dom, Saint John and his son Le, String, Mom, Erin, and me.  String had invited them out to California, but didn't tell anyone why until after dinner that night.  He didn't even tell _me_ that they were here until we got back from the hangar, and I saw a second chopper a little ways away from the cabin—and found Mom and Erin there waiting for us with Dom, Sinj, and Le.  I had to admit, I was getting more and more frustrated with String—I mean, I couldn't help wondering what he was up to—and I tried as many of my feminine wiles as I discretely could to get him to spill the beans—but he didn't say a word until dinner was finished and we were all back in the living room.

 

 

I gotta admit, I was seriously thinkin' about makin' String sleep on the couch that night, I was so ticked off at him for everything that had happened, especially the way he'd denied having any sort of ulterior motive about inviting everybody to the cabin, especially Mom and Erin.  But when Dom served up champagne for everybody—except Le, of course—I got _really_ confused.  _What the heck is going on here?_   I asked myself for about the millionth time that night.  Finally, without saying a word, String reached into the pocket of his blazer, and pulled out a worn-looking maroon velvet box.  As he opened it, and got down on one knee, I felt my eyes flood with tears when I recognized the object in the box for what it was—an engagement ring.  Then I felt my heart jump right into my throat when he said, “Caitlin O'Shannessy...will you marry me??”

 

 

When I think about it now, I'm sure the amount of time I waited to answer String made everybody nervous—String most of all—but, I was tryin' to overcome my shock at hearing those words—the words I'd been dreamin' I'd hear for months—not to mention, I was tryin' to find my voice, just like the night String first asked me out. Of course, there was only one answer I could _ever_ give String, so when I felt like I could answer him, I said, “God, yes, String!!  Yes, I'll marry you!!”  He slipped the ring onto the third finger of my left hand, then stood up and pulled me up with him, kissing me as we heard the applause break out behind us, and Dom saying, _“Goddammit, String, IT'S ABOUT TIME!!”  I couldn't agree with you more, Dom,_ I said to myself as String kissed me again.

 

 

When we separated, after I took a few seconds to catch my breath, I said, “String...I'm sorry it took so long to answer you...but I felt like my heart was tryin' to jump out of my throat!!” 

 

 

String said it was okay, but that I did make everybody nervous, including him.  “But, I suppose I deserved it, teasing you like I did and making you wait all this time,” String added, smiling.

 

 

“You're danged right you did!!”  I shot back, hoping that the grin on my face and the sparkle in my eyes showed String my true feelings—yeah, I was mad that he'd strung this out as long as he did, but I sure as heck wasn't gonna hold what happened against him. _Besides, Mom and Daddy always taught me not to hold a grudge,_ I said to myself _._

 

 

The thing that made me happiest of all—aside from String finally askin' me to marry him, that is—was when my mother apologized to String for all the bad things she'd said—and written—to me about him—and the way he responded to her.  String basically told Mom that he _had_ been an idiot until recently, so he didn't blame her for anything. _Just like he told me he was gonna do,_ I said to myself, recalling what String had told me that day back at the hangar. I gotta admit—hearing String say that just made me love him all the more—if that's humanly possible. And I had to admit somethin' else, too—I'd been worried about how things were gonna go between Mom and String, after everything that Mom had said about him—but just like he promised me, String didn't hold anything Mom had ever said against him, and that made me even happier than I already was. And, I got the feelin' that Mom was a little more accepting of the fact that String and I were livin' together, now that we were engaged to be married. When I asked String about it, he told me that his parents and Dom had always taught him never to hold a grudge, so he wasn't about to start now. _Just like Mom and Daddy did with me,_ I said to myself. _I get the feelin' Daddy would've liked String...once he pulled his head out of his rear end about me,_ I added to myself, especially seeing how Mom's attitude toward String had changed ever since she found out we were together.

 

 

I had to admit, I was a little surprised at how unhappy Erin looked when String proposed to me—but then, I remembered her writing and telling me about how her marriage had fallen apart, and it didn't surprise me at all when I heard her tell String that if he ever did anything to hurt me, she'd come back here and beat the crud out of him herself. _If there was anything left for you after_ _ **I**_ _got through with him,_ I said to myself. Somehow, though, I wasn't all that concerned—I don't think String would ever do anything to hurt me, just like I'd never do anything to hurt him. That's how much we love each other. Erin finally did welcome String to the family, and he told her he understood completely why she felt like she did, since I'd told him about what happened with Erin's marriage. _I imagine he'd be the same way, under similar circumstances, if Saint John was getting married,_ I said to myself, even though I didn't wish what Erin had gone through on Saint John, or anybody else.

 

 

And after everybody went home and it was just the two of us alone, upstairs in the sleeping loft, I got the feelin' String was worrying that I was gonna kick him downstairs and make him sleep on the couch—and I would've had every right to, after what he pulled on me about tonight—but I love him too danged much for that.  _And like I said, Mom and Daddy taught me not to hold grudges—so I'm sure as heck not gonna start now,_ I said to myself. Finally, I said, “String, thank you so much for tonight...this—this was _perfect._ And, I even forgive you for that 'shuck and jive,' as Daddy used to say, that you pulled on me today, sayin' you didn't have anything up your sleeve.”

 

 

“Cait, I hated to do that, but I wanted tonight to be a surprise,” String said, and I got the feelin' he was just hopin' I believed what he was telling me—which I did.  _It_ _actually_ _makes_ _perfect_ _sense, now that I think about it with a clear head,_ I said to myself.  _He couldn't very well have told me what he was plannin' to do._

 

 

“Well,” I said as I moved closer to String, giving him my best “come-hither” look, “it sure was a surprise, String.  I'll never forget tonight.  Now,” I said, my expression changing to the impish grin that I've learned drives String absolutely _wild_ , “there's one other thing I want.”

 

 

“What might that be?”  String asked innocently as we wrapped our arms around each other, even though I think he knew _perfectly well_ what I meant.

 

 

“ _You,_ String,” I whispered, pulling him closer to me, inviting him to touch my body. “Just... _you_.”  

 

 

So finally, here we are, getting ready for my wedding.  Saint John was standin' with String as his best man, and of course, Erin was my maid of honor.  The ceremony was a simple one—we all stood on the dock of the cabin, and a justice of the peace administered the vows—and I have to admit, I was surprised as all get out when I looked into String's eyes and saw he had tears there, just like I did.  I barely registered when the judge finally said, _“By the power vested in me by the great state of California...Stringfellow Hawke, you may kiss the bride.”_   But I sure do remember the kiss, and then hearing the judge say, _“Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke!”_ I smiled through the tears of joy that had erupted in my eyes and kissed String again, even as the small group there on the dock with us broke into applause. Right then, I knew I was exactly where I belonged—and, with the man I was supposed to be with. _And now, we're together—in every way—forever,_ I said to myself happily, feeling like everything that had happened since I met String had led me to this point—standing on the dock with my family and our closest friends, as String's wife.

 

 

 _Now I_ **know** _I'm dreaming,_ I said to myself, feeling a sudden surge of anxiety that everything that had happened ever since that day in front of the hangar _had_ been nothin' but a dream...and that I was gonna wake up and find myself without String.  Just then, I felt String gently pinch my arm, and he said, “Cait...trust me. You're _not_ dreaming.”

 

 

“How the heck did you—oh, never mind,” I said, wondering how String knew what I was thinking.  At that point, though, I quite honestly didn't care.  _All I care about is that String and I belong to each other—for now, and for always—_ I said to myself happily. When we went to sleep that night, I couldn't help thinking about everything that happened since that day when I confessed my feelings. _It might not have been the “traditional” way to do it,_ I said to myself as I snuggled into the arms of my husband— _my husband—_ I said to myself excitedly, still feeling like there was a part of my brain that had to be convinced that we were actually married.  _But String and I are finally together...forever._   _And, I'm the happiest gal on the face of the Earth,_ I said to myself as I felt sleep claiming me, and pondered our future—together.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chap. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a moment of anger and frustration, Caitlin blurts out the last thing anyone expects to hear. What happens to her friendship with Hawke as a result?

_Here we go again,_ I said to myself as Inge and I walked out of the hangar at Santini Air and I saw the limousine pull up out front, with Archangel standing at the door. Of course, I knew Michael was there to take Inge into asylum, but I felt an enormous wave of sadness that another woman I loved was being taken away from me.

 

 

 _Just like Kelly,_ I said to myself, _and Gabrielle._ Then I corrected myself— _This is actually worse. Inge's still going to be alive, in protective custody somewhere and under an assumed name, and she's liable to forget all about me._ And that hurt me more, I think, than even losing Gabrielle did. _I wish Michael didn't have to do this,_ I said to myself, even though I knew he did. We walked outside and Michael walked up to both of us.

 

 

“Remember one thing,” Michael said to Inge. “Your asylum doesn't depend on making a deal, but we would appreciate an opportunity to talk.”

 

 

“I understand. You'll have my full cooperation,” Inge answered him.

 

 

“Thank you,” Michael said, as Inge reached out to give me a final hug goodbye. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Caitlin standing against the wall of the hangar, and...she definitely looked upset about something. _She looks like she could explode at any moment,_ I said to myself as Inge gave me a final kiss on the cheek. Then, I heard Caitlin shout, _“TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, YOU BITCH!! I LOVE STRING!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT??”_

 

 

 _WHAT_ did she say?? I said to myself, absolutely shocked. I looked at Inge, trying to apologize with my eyes. _Did Caitlin just say...she loves me??_ Everyone there—Dom, Michael, Inge, and I—all turned to look at Caitlin...and I saw her face get redder than I'd ever seen it before. I looked, shocked, at Michael and Dom, and saw them both wearing similarly shocked expressions to both Inge's and mine.

 

 

Then Caitlin spoke again, much more calmly. “I—I'm sorry, everyone. I—I don't know what came over me,” she said, just before she turned on her heel and ran into the hangar. I made a move like I was going after her, but Michael stopped me. “Hawke, leave her alone,” he said. I nodded, staring after her, wondering what on Earth possessed her to say something like that.

 

 

“Hawke,” Inge said, forcing my attention back into the moment, “I...I know that young woman has very strong feelings for you. Not just because of what she said a minute ago...but I saw her expression before I embraced you just now...and it definitely looked like the expression of a jealous woman. But there's something you can do...if you want to. First, don't be too upset over what happened. And most of all...don't let her get away from you. I think...I think you would be good together.” She gave me a final hug, then turned and climbed into the limo.

 

 

I turned around to say something to Dom, but I saw that he had walked into the hangar. _Talking to Cait, no doubt,_ I said to myself, even as Michael laid a hand on my shoulder.

 

 

“Hawke...I hate that I have to do this,” he said, and I nodded. “But...rules are rules, you know.”

 

 

“I know, Michael,” I said, “it's just...”

 

 

“Not fair. I know that, Hawke.” He turned and walked back to his limousine, just as Dom came out of the hangar and said, “Archangel...wait a sec. Cait says she...she wants to talk to you.” Michael nodded and walked back to the hangar, and I turned to Dom.

 

 

“Dom...what was Caitlin thinking??” I asked him, incredulous over what had just happened.

 

 

“I dunno, String,” Dom replied, glancing back towards the hangar. “Somethin' tells me...somethin' tells me she _wasn't_ thinking...she just lost her temper, y'know??”

 

 

“Dom,” I said, “I get that she lost her temper...what I don't understand is _why_. I mean, she knows I care about her, but...”

 

 

“Oh, for cryin' out loud, String!!” Dom hollered, and I hoped like hell that Michael was keeping Caitlin occupied, so she couldn't hear Dom scream at me. “Haven't you figured out yet how Cait feels about you? If that kiss she gave you after she came off the ship didn't tell you...” Dom cut himself off, but I knew what he was talking about.

 

 

After Michael and Cait walked off the ship that Ken Sawyer had held her prisoner on, Caitlin ran up to us and kissed both Dom and me. And now that I think about it, I remember how I thought the kiss she gave me was more... _intense_ than the one she gave Dom. _Like she was tryin' to tell me something,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“Of course, Cait was tryin' to tell you something!!” Dom said, and I wondered for about the millionth time how the hell he was able to almost read what I was thinking. “String...at least... _think_ about what Cait said. Look,” Dom said, pointing towards the hangar door, “I know this is none of my business—if you want to sit up on that dock for the rest of your life, _alone,_ playing that cello of yours and serenading eagles, then I guess that's your choice. But there's a woman in that hangar who cares about you...who _loves you,_ for Pete's sake! And you're killing her by the way you're treating her...don't you get that???”

 

 

“Yeah, Dom,” I said, sighing. “I get it.” The way Dom phrased that surprised me. _Killing her? I think you're exaggerating, Dominic,_ I said to myself. _But maybe not that much._ I mean, I know the way I've treated Caitlin has hurt her...but I feel like it's something I have to do, because of the curse I think I have on me.

 

 

I've felt that way since I was twelve years old, and my parents were killed in a boating accident on the lake where we all lived, and I live now. Then, just before Saint John and I shipped out for Vietnam, I lost Kelly, the girl I was dating and seriously considering asking to marry me, when we were broadsided by a drunk driver...and she didn't make it.

 

 

Then, during a mission in Vietnam, Saint John and I both went down...except he didn't get picked up...and we don't know where he is. He's been listed as MIA for over fifteen years, and even though Michael's had people looking for him, the leads seem to be drying up, and he's considered closing the file—even though that's part of the deal I have with him regarding Airwolf—the FIRM can use Airwolf on official business, as long as they continue looking for Saint John, or find conclusive proof that he's dead.

 

 

But all that has convinced me that anyone I love...or in Caitlin's case, _might love,_ will die...and I care too much about Caitlin...hell, I _love her_ too much to let that happen to her. _And if I ever let that out, I'd never hear the end of it,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“So?” Dom demanded. “What are you gonna do now??”

 

 

“I...I dunno, Dom,” I said, frustrated that I couldn't answer him definitely one way or the other. Just then, I saw Michael coming out of the hangar, and noticed Caitlin following just behind him.

 

 

“Hawke, I have to get going. Do me a favor?”

 

 

“Sure, Michael, if I can,” I said.

 

 

“Think about what Inge said...and what happened here today. All right?”

 

 

“All right, Michael,” I said. “I'll...I'll think about it.”

 

 

“Thank you, Hawke,” Michael said as the chauffeur opened the door, and Michael climbed into the limo next to Inge. I watched the limo leave, then heard Caitlin saying something to Dom as I turned around.

 

 

“Dom,” Cait said hesitantly, “I...I gotta get outta here. Do you...?”

 

 

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Dom said, “if you think you can drive okay. I've gotta talk to String anyway...we'll see you tomorrow?”

 

 

“I...I dunno, Dom,” Cait said, and I wondered about something in her tone of voice. _She sounds...sad,_ I said to myself, shocked. I noticed she didn't even look at me as she climbed into her car and drove off. _And that hurts,_ I said to myself as I watched Caitlin's car head out of the parking lot.

 

 

“Okay, Dom,” I said after Caitlin's car had disappeared, “you said you wanna talk, let's talk.”

 

 

“String,” Dom said, almost as hesitantly as Caitlin had been when she said that she needed to leave, “You know how I feel...and I think you know how Cait feels. If you didn't, what happened a few minutes ago should be a huge clue for you.”

 

 

Of course I knew how Dom felt about Caitlin—as far as he's concerned, Cait's like another daughter to him. And, I also knew how he felt about Caitlin and _me,_ and the fact that he thinks we belong together. I still remember how, after the plane she was taking home to Texas for her sister's wedding was hijacked, Dom talked to her about her future, after she argued about it on the phone with her mother.

 

 

“ _Y'know, maybe...maybe your mommy's right,” Dom said. “You **should** be thinkin' about your future. And, there's a lot of guys out there...”_

 

 

“ _Oh, yeah??” Caitlin demanded. “Where?!?”_

 

 

_Dom just pointed at me, smiled, and said, “Well?? Huh??” Then he started laughing, and I noticed Caitlin's expression...I couldn't tell if she was completely shocked, scared out of her mind, or both...so I did what I usually do in situations like that—I stared at Caitlin and kept my mouth shut._

 

 

“I know, Dom,” I said. “I know you love Cait like a daughter...just like you love me and Saint John like we were your own kids. But, Dom...” Suddenly, Dom lost his temper, worse than any time he'd ever lost his temper with either Saint John, or me.

 

 

“ _Oh, for God's sake, String!!_ ” Dom hollered, and I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of relief that Caitlin was gone. “Don't give me that same old, tired story about a curse!! I'm so sick and tired of hearing about that!!! I mean, look...I know you feel responsible for Saint John being gone, but he practically _ordered_ you to evac the squad, didn't he?? And, nobody knows where he is...so can we _really_ say he's dead??” I felt a surge of anger at Dom's apparent dismissal of Saint John, but then I realized— _Dom's right. We **don't** know what's going on with Saint John. _

 

 

“Now,” Dom continued, “I've looked at the reports on both Kelly's accident, and the one that killed Alan and Jane...there was _nothing...absolutely NOTHING_...that could have stopped either one. And,” he added, losing some of the anger from his voice, “I could have lost _you, too, String!!!_ Both on the lake, and when you and Kelly got hit!!”

 

 

“Now, you want to keep carrying the torch for Gabrielle, I guess I can't stop you one way or the other,” Dom said. “But, listen...and this time, I mean, _really listen_ to me. Moffet was _crazy,_ String. Insane, nuts, cuckoo, wacko, goofy...whatever label you wanna hang on him...the man was _out of his mind._ Do you _honestly_ think he killed Gabrielle because she was in love with you?? Do you think Moffet even _knew_ she was in love with you??”

 

 

 _That_ made me stop and think. I mean, I knew that Moffet had read the background information on all of us involved with the Airwolf project, but the fact that Gabrielle and I were lovers hadn't been in the official information, since we didn't even become lovers until after Moffet stole Airwolf and took her to Libya.

 

 

“Yeah, Dom,” I said, shaking my head. “You're right. There's no way Moffet could have known that Gabrielle and I were lovers...you know I always hated when you were right, don't you??”

 

 

“Yeah, String, I do,” Dom said, forcing a smile at me. We went back inside the hangar and began closing things down, since we didn't have any jobs scheduled, and there wasn't any reason to keep the hangar open.

 

 

“And not to mention it, String,” Dom said after we'd gotten into the helicopter and headed to the cabin, “but”—

 

 

“I don't want to talk about it, Dom,” I said, turning my head toward the co-pilot's side window. My head was spinning in about a thousand different directions, and I didn't know what to say, so, just like after the hijacking, I kept my mouth shut all the way back to the cabin. Dom tried a couple of times to get my attention and talk to me, but I kept my head turned away from him, and he finally got the message that I didn't want to be bothered.

 

 

When we'd arrived back at the cabin, even though it was late, I carried my cello out to the dock and played for a long time, trying to settle my stormy emotions. _I mean...I've loved Caitlin for a long time...even though she doesn't know it. I don't even know when it started...maybe after the hijacking...but...somewhere along the line over the past year or so, I fell in love with Cait. And from what I heard this morning, she feels the same way about me. And I hate to admit it...but if she left, I'd be...lost. I don't know what I'd do without her...and I don't think I want to find out. Well,_ I said as I put my cello away and got ready for bed, _I'll figure it out. I always do._

 

 

As I lay there trying to fall asleep, I couldn't help but wonder what Dom had tried to say to me, just before I tuned him out. _He was probably gonna remind me how he's been backing me on Airwolf missions since Michael asked me to find her...or remind me...again...of all the trouble Cait's been in, even before she knew me, and how she's survived._ Of course, Caitlin had told me about how she was nearly raped by a couple of Bogan's boys before we showed up down in Texas...and, there's all the times she's been in trouble since she came here to California lookin' for me—from Holly, Dom's niece, who tried to kill her twice—first by sabotaging the helicopter that Caitlin was gonna take to the cabin, and then by pulling a gun on her while she was flying to the cabin and forcing her to fly through an Air Force security zone. _And she evaded some of those missiles without Airwolf's help,_ I said to myself. Then, there was the Anderson affair...Caitlin was flyin' Carter Anderson III to a meeting, and her plane was attacked by a Corsair—that was flown, it turned out, by the man Caitlin had been dating at the time, Robert Villers. And, Airwolf's #2 engine was giving us all kinds of trouble...and yet, Caitlin still evaded some of Villers' rockets... _by herself._

 

 

Then of course, there was the hijacking, when Flight 093 went down in the Gulf of Mexico with Cait onboard, since she was flying back to Texas for her sister's wedding. Not to mention the time with that rival air service...when she was kidnapped and almost bought it in a helicopter crash. _And I'm probably forgetting at least one,_ I said to myself, as sleep finally claimed me.

 

 

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing that hit me was— _the one I forgot last night._ Sawyer. Ken Sawyer, who'd been dating Caitlin until a few weeks ago, when he revealed his true purpose—he was getting close to Cait because he knew that she knew me, and he was trying to smuggle some nuclear detonators he'd stolen from the FIRM down to Mexico. He kidnapped Caitlin and used her as a hostage to force me to fly him to a secret airstrip—and then, he almost killed all of us. But Airwolf was able to disarm the bombs—one that Sawyer had slapped onto our center console, and the other that he'd strapped around Caitlin. I still remember Dom asking Sawyer what would stop us from coming after him. He simply held up his remote control and said, _“This. And the fact that you've got a bomb onboard, plus one strapped to your lady friend.”_ And there was a part of me...a _big_ part of me...that regretted the fact that I blasted the B-25 Sawyer was flying in out of the sky without giving Dom and me a chance to beat the hell out of Sawyer for what he'd done...especially what he'd done to Cait.

 

 

 _And yet,_ _she's still alive,_ a voice in my head seemed to be saying. _Ah, shut up,_ I said to myself, trying to drown the voice out.

 

 

I wish I could say that my emotions were settled when Dom came to the cabin to pick me up, but unfortunately, they weren't. I decided to put the best face I could on it, though, as I walked out to the dock to meet Dom. As I climbed in the co-pilot's chair and strapped in, I said, “Morning, Dom!”

 

 

“Morning, String,” Dom said, a little hesitantly. “How're you doing this morning??”

 

 

“Funny,” I said as the chopper throttled back up and lifted into the sky, pointed towards Van Nuys, “I was just about to ask you the same thing.” I turned in my seat and grinned at him.

 

 

“Oh, I'm fine, String,” Dom said, “but...you still haven't answered _my_ question!”

 

 

“Dom,” I said, not sure exactly what I was going to say, “I...I guess I'm all right. A little worried about what Caitlin's going to say about yesterday, though.”

 

 

“Well, don't be,” Dom said, shaking his head. “She called me just before I left the hangar—she's not comin' in today. It's just you and me, kid.”

 

 

“Why, Dom??” I demanded, even though I figured I knew the answer already.

 

 

“She said...she said she didn't sleep very well last night, and decided not to come in and face either one of us.” _I knew it,_ I said to myself, immediately feeling guilty that _I_ was the reason Caitlin wasn't going to be at the hangar. _What she really means is, she decided not to come in and face_ _ **me,**_ I said to myself.

 

 

Once we got the hangar opened for business, I realized something— _even though I've only been here about an hour or so...I miss Cait. I miss not seeing that million-dollar smile of hers...or hearing that Southern drawl she has when she talks. And...I miss her face. Her_ _beautiful_ _face._ I knew the thoughts I was having would cause me no end of trouble...and yet, I couldn't get them out of my mind.

 

 

“Somethin' on your mind, String?” Dom asked me just then. _How do you do that, Dom?_ I asked myself, knowing that Caitlin seemed to have a similar ability to read my thoughts.

 

 

“I'll give you three guesses, Dom, but you're only gonna need one,” I said.

 

 

“Aha,” Dom said, nodding. I knew by his expression that he knew exactly what was bothering me. “So...what are you gonna do about it??” He demanded.

 

 

“I—I wish to hell I knew,” I said. One thing I _did_ know I was going to do, though—if Cait would let me, I'd allow myself to be more open to her...to let her into my life more, if that's what she wanted.

 

 

I was so preoccupied with how much I missed Cait that I didn't even notice the FIRM's limousine pull up out front of the hangar, until I saw Marella walk up. “Hawke,” she said quietly, and her voice suddenly pulled me into the moment.

 

 

“Marella? What are you doing here?” I asked her.

 

 

“Michael would like you and Dominic to come to Knightsbridge,” Marella said, smiling at me. Then she looked around, puzzled. “Where's Caitlin?”

 

 

“She...didn't feel like coming in today, after what happened yesterday,” I said. “I take it you heard?”

 

 

“Yes, Hawke, I did hear about Caitlin's outburst yesterday,” Marella said, and I thought she sounded...well, I don't know _how_ I thought she sounded, but something in her voice sounded different. _Oh, great,_ I said to myself as Dom and I climbed into the limousine. _Now I'm gonna start hearing this from Marella, too??_

 

 

“Marella, I don't suppose it would do any good to ask...” I began, but Marella interrupted me.

 

 

“Michael will explain when we get to Knightsbridge, Hawke,” she said, effectively ending the conversation. _I had to ask,_ I said to myself. _After all, like Dom used to tell Saint John and me, 'the only stupid question is the one you never ask.'_

 

 

Once we'd arrived at Knightsbridge, we were quickly ushered into Archangel's office, and when I looked around, I noticed Marella hadn't followed us in. _What is going on here?_ I asked myself as Michael came up to us.

 

 

“Hawke, Dominic, first of all, let me assure you—this _isn't_ a mission. This is,” he stopped as we heard the door to his office buzz open, “...this is—well, there's someone here who'd like to say hello,” he finished, as Dom and I turned around and saw Marella come in with another man.

 

 

“S...Saint John??” I said, not quite sure I believed what I saw, “is—is that you??” I looked over at Dom, and he had an expression similar to mine. _I think I'm looking at a ghost,_ I said to myself. _This...this can't be real!!_

 

 

“Yeah, little brother,” the older man in front of us replied, in a voice I'd begun to suspect I'd never hear again, “it's me. I'm home, String.” I stayed where I was, remembering how, two years ago, a group of terrorists who called themselves the _Schwartzkrieg_ had disguised a man as my older brother, in order to get me to reveal the location of Airwolf. _I'm not gonna make that mistake again,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“Hawke,” Marella said, pushing a large manila folder into my hand, “we've done every test we can think of, including DNA—this _is_ your brother Saint John. No doubt about it, this time.” I quickly scanned through the pages of material in the folder and finally convinced myself of what I was reading—the man in front of us _was_ my older brother Saint John.

 

 

“I can't believe it's really you, Saint John!!” I said, running over and enveloping my older brother in a huge hug, which Dom joined a few seconds later. We stood there for a long time, just enjoying the fact that we were all together again, until I finally looked up at my older brother and said, “I...I was beginning to think I'd never see you again, Saint John.”

 

 

“I know, little brother,” Saint John replied. “I know.”

 

 

A few hours later, the limo drove the three of us back to the hangar. “Okay, Saint John,” I said once we were all alone, “I have one question for you—where the hell have you been all these years??”

 

 

“String,” Saint John said, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was nervous about what he had to tell me, “that's a long story. See, the group of us that got captured after that last mission all got rescued shortly before the war ended...and during the debriefings, we were each approached by people in the CIA about forming a covert type of strike force—we'd be capable of strike missions, recon, intelligence, transport—nearly any type of military mission you could think of. And as senior officer of the group, I was asked to command the unit. I—I had a feeling that if I didn't jump at this chance, that the shrinks were probably gonna bounce me outta the military on a Section 8, and I didn't want that.” He paused for a minute, and I exploded.

 

 

“Do you mean to tell me that you've been running around playing mercenary for the past fifteen years, and never once tried to contact me...or Dom??” I shouted.

 

 

“String,” Saint John answered, “We weren't mercenaries—we were still part of the U.S. Army, just classified as Special Ops. Totally legal, and sanctioned by the government. As to why I never tried to contact you or Dom—well, I figured you and Dom thought I was dead anyway...and I couldn't see the harm in it. If I'd known how hard you've been lookin' for me...”

 

 

“ _D_ _ammit, of course I've been lookin' for you!!!”_ I shouted. “You're my _brother,_ for God's sake!!! The only family I've got left besides Dom!!! Did you really think I wouldn't have torn Vietnam apart tryin' to find you??”

 

 

“I know, String...I know,” Saint John replied, “and all I can say is...I'm sorry. So sorry that I was so...selfish all those years.” From the look on his face, I think Saint John was wondering if I'd actually take a swing at him.

 

 

“String,” Dom said hesitantly, knowing how angry I was, “if it helps any, I...I think I understand what Saint John was doin'. I mean, c'mon, String, if the roles were reversed, wouldn't you have done the same thing??”

 

 

For the second time in as many days, I stopped to think... _really think..._ about what I'd heard. And just like when Dom was telling me about Gabrielle, I realized how wrongheaded I was being. “You're...you're right, Sinj,” I said, lapsing into the childhood nickname I had for him, “you're right, as usual. And I probably would've done the same thing if I'd been in your shoes. Don't get me wrong—I'm not happy about what you did, but I can understand why you did it. I'm—I'm just glad you're home, Sinj!!” I said, hugging my brother once again.

 

 

I almost invited Saint John up to the cabin with me, but he told me that Michael had set him up in an apartment not far from the hangar, so he'd be headed there after we closed up the hangar. “But you and Dom are welcome there any time,” he told us.

 

 

“I would hope so, Sinj,” I said, smiling at him.

 

 

“String,” Dom said later that afternoon, after we'd closed up the hangar and were headed home, “you got somethin' on your mind?? Or, do I need to ask?”

 

 

“I doubt you need to ask, Dom,” I said, and he nodded knowingly.

 

 

“I knew it,” Dom said. “So...what are ya gonna do? About Cait??”

 

 

“I...I wish I knew how to answer that one, Dom,” I said honestly. “But trust me...I'll figure it out.”

 

 

“I sure hope so, buddy,” Dom said to me, “or else we can kiss Caitlin good-bye. Literally.”

 

 

“You mean...she'd go back to Texas??” I asked.

 

 

“No, I mean she'd get blasted off the face of the Earth by a Hellfire missile. _Of course_ I mean she'd go back to Texas, you dumb donkey!! Either that, or she'd get on a plane, keep on goin' until the money ran out, and then walk, like she said she was gonna do after the Anderson affair, remember??”  
  


 

“Yeah, Dom,” I said, shaking my head, “I _do_ remember.” And, I remembered something else from that time, too.

 

 

We were all out at a local bar—me, Dom, Cait, Villers, and Rosalind, Carter Anderson III's executive assistant. Rosalind and I were dancing together, and I happened to catch sight of Caitlin dancing with Villers, a short distance across the floor. _And boy, did I wish I hadn't seen her,_ I said to myself, remembering the icy glares she'd shot at me across the room, whenever we came into eye contact with one another. _If looks could have killed,_ I remembered saying to myself, _Rosalind and I would have been_ _ **dead on the floor.**_ What I couldn't understand...at least at that point and time...was _why_ she kept looking at me that way. Now, though, I thought I understood— _unless I miss my guess...she was feeling_ _ **jealous.**_ _Which was ridiculous...we all thought Villers was a good guy...until we learned he was the one tryin' to shoot Caitlin's plane down._ Nevertheless, I wondered if I was right...if Cait really was jealous of Rosalind and me.

 

 

I couldn't believe how my life had changed that day—after all these years, Saint John was home, alive. When I went out onto the lake to catch a trout for dinner, I took some time to think about what this meant—not only for me, but also for Cait. _Saint John being home busts a pretty darned big hole in that curse,_ I said to myself. _And not just him,_ I added, thinking back over the list of the number of times Cait's been in danger since I met her, and survived every time. _Not to mention Dom,_ I thought to myself, remembering the times he'd helped me on Airwolf missions even before Caitlin came into our lives. Once again, I made a vow to myself that, if she'd let me, I'd open myself up to the idea of getting close to Caitlin.

 

 

The next morning, when Dom came to the cabin to pick me up, I felt better than I've felt in a long time. Now that Saint John was home, I knew what I wanted to do...if Cait was as interested in me as her outburst of a couple of days ago seemed to indicate that she was.

 

 

When we got to the hangar, I wasn't surprised to find Cait already there and the hangar open for business. _Well, here goes nothing,_ I said to myself, smiling as I climbed out of the helicopter and walked towards the hangar doors. I looked at Cait and noticed something didn't seem right—she wasn't smiling like she normally does when we get there. “Good morning, Cait,” I said, wondering what was bothering her.

 

 

“H—Hello, Hawke,” Cait stammered, and I knew what she was so upset about. _She's_ _still_ _upset about the other day,_ I said to myself. Aloud, I said, “Cait? You okay?? Is somethin' wrong??” I'd taken off my aviator shades so I could look into her eyes, and I hoped she could see the concern in mine. I also noticed something I'd never realized before. _She has the most beautiful eyes,_ I said to myself. _A wonderful shade of blue-green._

 

 

“It's—it's nothing, Hawke,” Caitlin replied.

 

 

I was by no means convinced. “You sure? It doesn't look like nothing to me,” I said. “This have anything to do with what happened the other day??” By the look on her face just then, I thought I might have hit pretty close to the truth.

 

 

“I said it's nothing, Hawke,” Cait repeated, a little more annoyed, “and I meant it. Okay?”

 

 

“Okay, Cait...whatever you say.” _But I'm not leavin' it alone, Cait,_ I said to myself. _Not by a long shot._

 

 

I kept trying to figure out what was bothering Cait off and on for most of the morning, until finally, around noon, she said, “Hawke...you want to know what's bothering me? _You're_ bothering me.” Just before she turned around and stalked off.

 

 

 _Ouch_ , I said to myself. Just then, I heard Dom say to Cait, “Cait? Can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

 

“Sure, Dom,” Caitlin replied, her tone brightening almost immediately. As I watched the two of them walk towards the office, I thought to myself, _way to go, String. You can really be an ass sometimes._

 

 

I made a point to stop badgering Cait about whatever was bugging her until just before we left for the day. I still tried to talk to her, mostly about work-related stuff, and she seemed to be more responsive to me. Finally, just before Dom and I got in the helicopter to take me back to the cabin, I said, “Cait...you sure you're okay?”

 

 

“I—I told you before, Hawke, it's no big deal,” Cait said to me. “Just—just forget I said that, okay?”

 

 

“No,” I said, surprising both Cait and Dom. “No, Caitlin, I can't forget what you said. And, I _won't_ forget it.” I noticed Caitlin looking at me just then, and it seemed to me like she wanted to say something, but she was either too nervous, or too upset to. I decided not to push any harder than I already had.

 

 

“Well, anyway...'Night, Hawke,” Caitlin said.

 

 

“G'night, Cait,” I replied just before Dom and I climbed into the helicopter to take me home.

 

 

The next morning, I continued trying to be nicer to Cait, smiling again when I got out of the helicopter and walked into the hangar. “Morning, Cait,” I said, just like I had the day before, and just like then, she didn't respond. I walked up to her and said, “Hey, Cait? You with us this morning?” Again without my shades on, so I could look into her eyes.

 

 

“Yeah, I'm with you, Hawke,” Caitlin said. Something in her tone of voice told me she wasn't quite convinced. _She's probably worried I'll flip out and go back to full-fledged silent mode,_ I said to myself as Dom started outlining things he wanted to get done that day, since we didn't have any jobs scheduled. _Well, I'll just have to prove her wrong._

 

 

During the day, and then for the next few days after that, I made a conscious effort to be nicer to Caitlin—little things at first, like always smiling whenever we talked, and trying to talk to her about things _other_ than work—but finally, I decided that I needed to step things up a notch.

 

 

One week to the day after Caitlin's unexpected confession, when Dom and I arrived at the hangar, I walked right up to Caitlin and hugged her, a warm, friendly embrace. And, I noticed something—we fit against each other perfectly. _And I think she noticed it, too_ , I said to myself. Cait looked up at me and said, “What on Earth was that for, Hawke??”

 

 

“Just...something I felt like doing,” I said. “You don't mind, do you??”

 

 

“Of course I don't mind, silly,” Caitlin replied, smiling at me. The look on her face told me that she wished I'd do that a lot more often...so, I started to. And just like I thought, Caitlin responded positively to my gestures, so I decided to go a little further.

 

 

Dom had sent me to a local parts supply store to pick up some parts he had on order, and on the way back to the hangar, I stopped at a florist I remembered seeing, and ordered two dozen roses to be delivered to the hangar within the hour.

 

 

“Anything on the card?” the lady behind the counter asked me.

 

 

“Just...'Dinner tonight?'”, I said as I paid for the order.

 

 

“Okay,” the lady said, then smiled at me. “This must be for one special girl.”

 

 

“Yeah,” I said, smiling. “You could say that.”

 

 

“Well...good luck,” she said.

 

 

“Thanks,” I said. “I think I'm gonna need it.” I thanked her again, then walked out and climbed back in the Jeep to head back to the hangar.

 

 

When I got back to the hangar, I noticed Cait looking very happy about something—and I realized the roses had already been delivered. _That was even quicker than I thought,_ I said to myself as I parked the Jeep and got out.

 

 

“Hey, Dom...hey, Cait,” I said, noticing the expression on her face. “You look awful happy about somethin', Cait. What's going on??”

 

 

“Oh, nothin', String,” she said as she walked over to me. “Just got a beautiful bouquet of roses from a secret admirer.” I wondered what she would think if she knew that _I_ was her secret admirer...but decided I'd keep the secret going for as long as I could.

 

 

“Secret admirer, huh?” I teased, then turned deadly serious. “Don't be so sure about that, Cait. Maybe...maybe he's not so... _secret_...after all.”

 

 

“String? Is...is there somethin' you're not tellin' me?” Caitlin said, and I could tell she was having a hard time containing her curiosity. Still, I said nothing, which, I noticed, deflated her just a little. _Patience, Caitlin,_ I said to myself. _You'll know what's going on before you leave tonight._

 

 

“You about ready to leave, String?” Dom asked me later that day after we'd closed up the hangar.

 

 

“Not yet, Dom,” I said, noticing Caitlin was about to walk to her car. Just before she did, I said, “Hey, Cait...dinner tonight??” Caitlin froze _dead_ in her tracks, and I glanced over at Dom, and saw he had a shocked expression on his face as well.

 

 

“String? Are—are you asking me out on a date?” Caitlin asked as she turned towards me.

 

 

“Yeah, Cait, I am,” I said, smiling at her. Just from her expression, I figured her heart was probably lodged in her throat. “So...would you like to go out to dinner...with me??” I smiled at her as I waited for her answer.

 

 

Finally, after what felt like way too long, Caitlin looked up at me and said, “String...I'd love to.” I glanced over at Dom and saw the smile erupt on his face. I couldn't help myself—I walked over and slipped my arm around Cait's shoulders, and was relieved when she slid her arm around my waist. I could tell by her expression that she was shocked at this turn of events—so I decided to spring my other surprise.

 

 

“By the way, Cait,” I said as we walked over to one of Dom's Jeeps, “I was wondering...did you like the flowers??”

 

 

She stopped and turned towards me, her mouth hanging wide open. “String?? Are you trying to tell me that...that _you_ sent me those flowers??”

 

 

“Yeah, Cait, I did,” I said, noticing her eyes fill with tears. “There's...a lot I want to talk to you about tonight, Cait.” I turned to Dom, who I noticed had followed us out of the hangar. “Dom? You okay for a couple of hours??”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dom said, then added, “Heck, if I get bored, I can always go home and you can take a chopper up to the cabin by yourself, y'know. Either way, you kids have a good time, y'hear me??”

 

 

“Yeah, Dom,” I said as I opened the passenger-side door of the jeep for Cait, “we hear you.” I smiled at Dom as Cait climbed in the jeep, then shut the door and walked over to the driver's side, climbed in and started the engine.

 

 

As we drove, Caitlin said she had some things she wanted to tell _me,_ too...and just from past experience, I knew what those “things” entailed. _She's gonna tell me she's thinkin' about leaving,_ I said to myself. _Well...I've got another surprise for her, if she hasn't figured out why I'm doin' this already._

 

 

The restaurant was a small place near the hangar that I'd heard Ev telling Caitlin about, and figured she wanted to try. Once we'd gotten seated and placed our orders, Caitlin asked what it was that I wanted to tell her.

 

 

“Well...first of all, I have to ask you a question,” I said, knowing that I couldn't go any further until I knew the answer. “What did you mean by that outburst last week?”

 

 

Judging by Cait's expression, she'd been expecting me to ask that question. She hesitated for a moment, then proceeded to tell me that she meant exactly what she said—that she loved me. And not just the way good friends love each other, either. I mean, I knew we loved each other _that_ way, but she was talking about romantic love...the kind I finally knew that I felt for her. I didn't respond to her for a good thirty seconds, because I was tryin' to figure out the best way to say what I wanted to say. Finally, I took hold of one of her hands and said, “Well, Cait, I...I love you, too.” And, just like I figured, Cait's eyes immediately filled with tears again. At first, I was worried, but then I realized they were happy tears. I could almost guess what she was thinking— _she doesn't believe what I said,_ I thought to myself, so I repeated, “Yeah, Cait...I said it. I love you, too. And...I'm sorry that I've been denying it for so long.”

 

 

“Cait?” I asked, worried. “You okay?”

 

 

“I'm...I'm fine, String,” Cait said. “I just...I can't believe we're finally on the same page.”

 

 

“Well, we are, Cait,” I said to her, and I felt an overwhelming sense of relief. “By the way...you said you had some things to tell me, too...well, I'm listening.”

 

 

“Oh, String...a lot of what I was gonna say doesn't matter anymore,” Cait said. “But...if you absolutely have to know, I was gonna tell you that...that I was seriously thinkin' about leaving and goin' home to Texas, like Mom's always tellin' me to do, after my little outburst last week. I was just...so embarrassed that I did that...and, once again, I'm sorry, String.”

 

 

 _Boy, do I hate being right all the time,_ I said to myself. “Don't be, Cait,” I said out loud. “It was a shock to hear it, to say the least...but, I'm glad you said it.”

 

 

“Me, too, String,” Cait said happily. “Me, too.” Just then, the waiter came with our dinners, and I reluctantly let go of Cait's hand so we could eat.

 

 

“So...what made you decide not to leave, Cait?” I asked Cait a few minutes later.

 

 

“Well,” she said, “First of all, I decided I wasn't gonna go anywhere without knowing what happened with you and Dom. I was hopin' Dom would be able to talk to you about everything...and secondly, I was hopin'...and _praying..._ that you'd come to your senses about me. By the way...how _did_ you come to your senses about me??”

 

 

“It was because of a long discussion/argument that Dom and I had the day you didn't come to the hangar,” I said. “Dom was flying me back to the cabin, and the whole time, he kept talking about what you'd said the day before...and he told me about what happened in Michael's limo when you were planning to rescue me from Horn. And, we talked about...the curse,” I said, then smiled again. “And, something else happened that day you were gone—Saint John came back.”

 

 

“ _WHAT?”_ Caitlin said. “You're kidding, String...he's _home?_ Where has he been all these years?”

 

 

I proceeded to tell Cait how Saint John had informed Dom and me about being approached to form a covert strike team, and that he'd been doing deep cover work all these years. “And,” I said, remembering the shouting match that had ensued, “we had quite the argument when we got back to the hangar.”

 

 

“I just _bet_ you did,” Caitlin said to me. “Well...I'm certainly looking forward to meeting this brother of yours. Is he gonna be around the hangar much?”

 

 

“Yeah,” I said, “in fact, I think he'll be at the hangar later on this week, so you'll get a chance to meet him then. And, you'll have something good to tell your mom about me, for a change, the next time you talk.” I noticed Caitlin smile at that, and imagined she was wondering how her mom would react to the news that I'd come around to their way of thinking.

 

 

“By the way, String,” Caitlin said, “Michael told me what Inge said to you...guess you decided to listen to her, huh?”

 

 

“Yeah,” I said, smiling at Caitlin. “Inge told me that she saw the way you were standing against the hangar door...and that she thought you looked jealous, or something like that. I guess we both owe her a big thank you, huh??”

 

 

“Yeah, String,” Cait said as she squeezed my hand. “I guess we do.” _I'll have to talk to Michael and see if we can get in touch with Inge somehow,_ I said to myself. _We_ _ **do**_ _owe her a big thank you._

 

 

“I have something else I want to tell you, Cait,” I said after we'd paid the bill, as we walked back to the Jeep. “When you weren't at the hangar that day, I—I missed you. I missed the sound of your voice, and...heck, I just missed you.”

 

 

We stopped walking and I looked at Cait, and wasn't surprised to see her eyes full of tears again. “String,” she said as I took her in my arms, “I—I missed you, too.” She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again, for all she was worth. _I hate to admit it, but I could get used to that,_ I said to myself as I wrapped my arms around Caitlin and returned her kiss. We finally separated, and I opened the passenger-side door for Cait, then walked around to the driver's side, climbed in, and started the Jeep to head back to the hangar.

 

 

When I took Caitlin back to the hangar, I got the distinct feeling that she was wishing the night wasn't coming to an end...and, to be perfectly honest, so was I. _But...it's too soon for that,_ I said to myself just before I kissed her good night. I did the best I could to make sure that the kiss I gave her would be at least as good as the one last year on that movie set...if not better—and judging from Caitlin's reaction, I succeeded. _And...I can't deny the feelings I'm having for long,_ I said to myself.

 

 

Finally, I opened Cait's car door for her. “'Night, Cait,” I said.

 

 

“G'night, String,” she replied, beaming at me. “See you tomorrow.” I smiled and nodded as I closed the door, then watched her leave to go home.

 

 

When I walked into the hangar and met up with Dom, he grinned at me. “So...you kids had a good time, I take it??”

 

 

“Yeah, Dom, we had a good time,” I said as we strapped into the helicopter so Dom could take me home. Once the helicopter was in the air, I said, “I know what you're thinkin', Dom...and the answer is, yes. Yes, I told Cait that I love her, too.” Just from the grin on his face, I knew I'd guessed right. Dom said, “String...I've gotta tell you, I'm real happy for you!! I've...I've been worryin' about what's gonna happen...y'know...in the future—and it's nice to know that Cait's gonna be there to take care of you after...”

 

 

“I know, Dom,” I said, knowing he was talking about after he died. “But, let's not get too hasty. You know I've got a lot of issues to work through...but,” I said, smiling again, “it's nice to know I've got somebody to help me work through those issues.”

 

 

“That's good to hear, String,” Dom replied.

 

 

The next morning, I honestly didn't know what to expect. I mean, I figured Cait had called her mother as soon as she got home last night...and that worried me. I knew that Caitlin's mom didn't have a very high opinion of me, based on Caitlin's end of conversations that I'd overheard on the phone, and I wondered what her news last night would do to change that.

 

 

“Somethin' on your mind, buddy?” Dom asked me.

 

 

“Just thinking,” I said, “wondering what Caitlin's mom thinks, now that Cait and I are together.”

 

 

“I wouldn't worry too much about it, String,” Dom said, smiling at me. “I'll bet Cait's mom's real happy that you finally pulled your head outta your ass about her.”

 

 

“I hope so, Dom,” I said as the helicopter landed outside the hangar. “I sure hope so.”

 

 

True to form, Caitlin was waiting for us with the hangar open when we arrived, and she came out to meet us.

 

 

“Good morning, Cait,” I said just before I kissed her.

 

 

“Morning, String,” she said after we'd separated and caught our breath. As we walked back into the hangar, arms around each other, I happened to catch a glimpse of Caitlin's expression, and I immediately moved to reassure her.

 

 

“Cait...trust me. You're not dreaming,” I said. “Everything I said last night was the truth. Don't you believe me?”

 

 

“Oh, String, of course I believe you,” she said, smiling at me. “What I can't believe is how everything just kinda...fell into place, y'know??”

 

 

“Yeah,” I replied. “I do know.” Then I noticed Saint John standing just inside the hangar. “By the way, Cait, this is my older brother, Saint John Hawke. Sinj, meet Caitlin O'Shannessy.” They shook hands, smiling at each other.

 

 

“Nice to meet you, Saint John,” Caitlin said. “I've heard a lot about you from String.”

 

 

“Nice to meet you, too, Caitlin,” Saint John replied, then turned to look at me. I subtly shook my head, as if to say, _Later, Sinj._

 

 

A little while later, Saint John said to me, “So...Caitlin...is she...available??” I have to admit, I was surprised Saint John would say that, but then I thought about it. _He doesn't know about Cait and me._

 

 

“Sorry, Sinj,” I said, “but Cait's already taken. By _me._ I know I told you I didn't have a girlfriend...and, it was true when I said it...but not anymore.”I smiled at Saint John, and was genuinely relieved when he smiled back.

 

 

Saint John slapped me on the shoulder and said, “Congratulations, little brother. If you don't mind me saying this, I think she's good for you.” I smiled and nodded at Saint John.

 

 

“I think she's good for me, too, Sinj,” I said.

 

 

Later that afternoon, Cait told me that she'd talked to her mom when she got home from our date last night. _Uh-oh,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“Really?” I asked, hoping my tone of voice didn't give away how nervous I'd suddenly become. “What did your mom have to say??”

 

 

“Nothin' much, really,” Cait said with a smile, “just that she's real happy that you finally got your head out of your rear end about me.”

 

 

“Well, Saint John always did say I was the stubborn one,” I said, just before I kissed her.

 

 

That night, I took her up to the cabin with me for dinner. I'd always known how romantic the cabin seemed, but right then, with Caitlin beside me at the table, then later on the couch, I felt like I was exactly where I was supposed to be, and with the person I was supposed to be with. _I hate to do this,_ I said when I realized how late it was getting, _but I've gotta take her back to the hangar._

 

 

“Come on, Cait,” I said, pulling us up off the couch. “Time to go.” She nodded, and it seemed to me she was almost as depressed as I was that our date was ending. I began wondering if maybe the next time we came up here, I shouldn't invite her to stay the night.

 

 

The next day was Friday, and by the end of the day, I was dreading the fact that soon...very soon, in fact, Caitlin would be going home and we would most likely not see each other again until Monday. _That's depressing,_ I said to myself later that evening when I dropped her back at the hangar to go home.

 

 

“String,” Dom said when we were back in the air headed for home, “don't you think this is ridiculous?”

 

 

“What's ridiculous, Dom??” I said.

 

 

“You takin' Cait back to the hangar every night after you guys go out...especially tonight, since it's Friday,” Dom said, echoing some of the very thoughts I'd had. “Doesn't it bother you that you aren't gonna see her again until Monday??”

 

 

“Yeah, Dom,” I said. “It...it does bother me. But I didn't want to push anything yet, y'know??”

 

 

“Oh, I know, String,” Dom said as he set the chopper down on the dock, “but I think you and Cait are more on the same page than even you want to admit.”

 

 

“You might be right,” I said, smiling at him. “You might just be right.”

 

 

Come Monday morning, I wondered whether Cait had missed _me,_ as much as I'd missed _her._ I never looked forward to Mondays very much...at least, until today. All I could think about was getting back to the hangar...and back to Cait. I mean, I know we would have to exercise _some_ decorum around the hangar, but Dom didn't seem to mind that we had finally admitted to our feelings about one another. _Hah. Didn't seem to mind?? Ever since that night, he's been walkin' around grinning like the proverbial cat that ate the canary,_ I said to myself as we approached the hangar. Sure enough, Cait was there waiting for us, and walked out to meet us as we climbed out of the chopper.

 

 

Before I could say anything, Caitlin wrapped her arms around me and kissed me, a deep, longing kiss that answered my question— _she_ _ **did**_ _miss me as much as I missed her...maybe more._ When we separated, once we'd caught our breath, she said, “M mm...I missed you, String.”

 

 

“Yeah...I kinda noticed that. And I missed you too, Cait,” I said, smiling at her.

 

 

That night, I noticed Cait grab something out of her car before we went up to the cabin again. I'd told Dom he didn't have to wait for me—when Cait was ready to go home, I'd fly her back to the hangar, then fly myself home. Dom said he didn't mind, and he hoped we had a good time.

 

 

When we got to the cabin, I saw what Cait had grabbed out of her car—something that looked an awful lot like an overnight bag. I decided not to say anything until closer to the time I'd have to take her back to the hangar... _unless that bag is what I think it is,_ I said to myself.

 

 

Finally, I realized again how late it was getting, but Cait suddenly let me know that she had other plans.

 

 

“String,” Cait said, “I—I don't want to go.” I was surprised, but confused to hear those words coming from Caitlin, and she immediately took matters into her own hands, walking over to me and kissing me for all she was worth. I felt the passion begin to build the longer we held each other, but I needed to be sure. Finally, I eased us apart, and once she caught her breath, Cait said, “String...I want to stay here tonight...with you.”

 

 

“Cait...are you sure?” I asked her. By the look on her face, I _thought_ she was, but I hesitated.

 

 

Impatiently, Caitlin told me that she was sure—that we loved each other, and this was what she wanted. “I want _you,_ ” she added. I finally nodded, scooped her up in my arms, and went up to the sleeping loft. I hesitated again once we got to the sleeping loft, and Cait's reaction told me she was rapidly losing her patience. “Hawke,” she said, and when I heard her use my last name, I knew she was getting annoyed, “there's no red lights in sight here, okay? Make love to me, Stringfellow Hawke. _Right now._ ” Smiling, I nodded and proceeded to do exactly what I'd been told. _Wouldn't want her to think I can't follow directions,_ I said to myself later.

 

 

When it was over, I felt an overwhelming sense of calm, as if something was changing in the air. Maybe it was...I dunno, but something felt... _different_ , as I lay there with Cait in my arms. I pulled Caitlin's body tight against mine as I felt sleep claiming me, knowing that whatever else happened, we belonged to each other. _Sure, it's not legal...yet...but that's just technicalities,_ I said to myself.

 

 

About a week after that night, Cait said she wanted to move into the cabin permanently. We'd been spending more and more nights together up there, and one night before we flew up to the cabin for dinner, she said to me, “String, doesn't it seem...I dunno...ridiculous that we're not living under the same roof?? Not spending _every_ night together??”

 

 

I had to agree that as usual, she was right, and so Dom and I got her moved up to the cabin the next day. Although it didn't take near as long as I figured it would—Cait had been moving her stuff up to the cabin little by little, so there wasn't very much left to take when we finally decided to finish the job.

 

 

Three months after we moved in together, I decided it was time to make it legal. So without telling Cait or Dom, I bought plane tickets and sent them to Caitlin's mother, along with a letter explaining that one ticket was for her, and the other was for Caitlin's sister Erin, who I assumed Cait would want to see what I was planning to do.

 

 

I also made sure that Mom's engagement ring, which I'd gotten from her personal effects after our parents were killed, was in good condition. I thought I remembered Saint John saying something about the ring, so I asked him about it one day while we were taking a flight together.

 

 

“Sinj,” I said, “do you remember the note Mom wrote?”  
  
  
“The one about...” He stopped for a second, then slapped me on the shoulder when it dawned on him what I was talking about. “You mean about Mom's ring, right?? The one that said which ever of us got engaged first, should give the ring to their intended?” My grin tipped him off. “So you're gonna do it, huh? You're gonna pop the question to Cait??”

 

 

“Yeah,” I said, then turned deadly serious. “But, Sinj, you gotta promise me something. Promise me you won't tell _anybody_ about this...especially Dom. I'm worried enough about you knowing what I'm planning to do, but if Dom found out, I'd never keep the secret.”

 

 

Saint John grinned. ''I know. And don't worry, little brother—your secret's safe with me. And, I don't mind that you're giving Mom's ring to Cait...after all, you are the first one to get to that point, so it's only right.”

 

 

“Yeah, Sinj, but didn't you tell me...”

 

 

“Yeah, I might have, String, but it's okay. Trust me,” Saint John said, and his expression when he glanced over at me told me he meant what he said.

 

 

“Okay, Sinj,” I said, smiling. “And...thanks.”

 

 

“Don't mention it, little brother,” Saint John said as we turned the helicopter back towards the airfield.

 

 

Finally, the night had arrived. Dom would be flying Saint John, Caitlin's mom, and Erin up to the cabin, and making dinner for all of us, before what I _hoped_ would be a successful proposal. As we landed a few feet away from the dock, Caitlin demanded, “All right, _Hawke..._ give. What are you up to tonight??”

 

 

“Sorry, Cait,” I told her, echoing the line I'd been repeating most of the day. “It's a surprise.”

 

 

When Dom arrived a few minutes later, I saw Caitlin get _really_ worried. “ _Hawke!!”_ Caitlin hissed at me, “You didn't tell me you invited Mom and Erin out here!!! Now I'll ask you _one more time:_ What the heck are you up to??” I hadn't heard Cait call me “Hawke” since the night we first made love, so I knew she was _seriously_ ticked off...but I wasn't about to tip my hand just yet.

 

 

“Cait,” I started to say, but she cut me off.

 

 

Cait rolled her eyes as she said, “I know, I know. 'It's a surprise.' Right?”

 

 

“Right,” I said. Caitlin did manage to introduce her mother, Maggie, and older sister Erin to me, Dom, Saint John and Le civilly, but I was beginning to realize that her patience was being stretched to the end. _Just relax, sweetheart. It'll be over soon,_ I said to myself as I gave Dom a hand clearing the table after dinner.

 

 

By the time dinner was finished, I figured I'd better let the cat out of the bag, or else I was probably going to be sleeping downstairs on the couch tonight, which I had no interest in doing. Once everything was cleared out from dinner, and everyone was back in the living room, I wasted no more time—I've never been a real big speech-maker anyway, and Cait would probably have killed me if I _had_ stretched it out any longer.

 

 

I walked over to where Cait sat on the couch, and reached into the pocket of my blazer as I got down on one knee in front of her, opening the box a short time later to reveal the ring, and saying, “Caitlin O'Shannessy, will you marry me??” I saw her eyes flood with tears, just like I figured they would...but the longer she went without answering me, I started to worry.

 

 

Finally, she wiped the tears out of her eyes, and said, smiling, “God, _yes,_ String _!!_ Yes, I'll marry you!!!” Smiling, she offered her left hand to me, and I slipped the ring onto the third finger, surprised to find that it fit perfectly. Then, I stood up, pulling Caitlin with me for a deep and passionate kiss, even as I heard Dom shout _“Goddammit,_ _String, it's ABOUT TIME_ _!!”_ from behind us. _I couldn't agree more, Dom,_ I said to myself.

 

 

When we separated, once she caught her breath, Caitlin said, “String...I'm sorry it took so long to answer you...but I felt like my heart was tryin' to jump out of my throat!!” _I knew it,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“That's okay, Cait,” I said, “but you did make all of us nervous. But, I suppose I deserved it, teasing you like I did and making you wait all this time.”

 

 

“You're danged right you did!!” Caitlin shot back, but the grin on her face and the sparkle in her eyes betrayed her true feelings. Just then, Caitlin's sister Erin came up to me.

 

 

“String,” she said, “I'm real happy that you finally saw sense about my sister...and I can see how much you love her. _BUT..._ I'm only gonna warn you once. You do _anything_ to hurt her, and so help me, I'll come back here and beat the crud out of you myself! I taught Cait everything she knows about fightin', I'll have you know!!”

 

 

“Erin,” I said, “I understand. And for the record, if I ever did anything that stupid, I wouldn't stop you or Maggie from doing whatever you felt like you had to do.”

 

 

Erin smiled and said, “Good. I'm glad we understand each other. Well, String, it sure took a long time to get to this point, but I'm happy to say—welcome to the family. We're sure happy to have you!!”

 

 

“Thank you, Erin,” I said, smiling back at her.

 

 

“Hey, Uncle String,” Le spoke up, “does that make Cait...”

 

 

“Yeah, Half-Pint,” I said, smiling at him. “Once we get married, that makes her your Aunt Cait.”

 

 

“ _All right!!_ ” Le shouted enthusiastically as we all laughed.

 

 

“I think he approves, little brother,” Saint John said, smiling at me.

 

 

“I think so, too,” I said, and smiled down at my nephew.

 

 

Finally, after several more rounds of congratulations, Dom took Saint John, Le, Maggie, and Erin back to the hangar, and Caitlin and I went upstairs for the evening.

 

 

“String, thank you so much for tonight...this...this was _perfect,_ ” Caitlin said. “And, I even forgive you for that 'shuck and jive,' as Daddy used to say, that you pulled on me today, sayin' you didn't have anything up your sleeve.”

 

 

“Cait, I hated to do that, but I wanted tonight to be a surprise,” I said, hoping she believed me. There was a part of me that still worried that I'd be banished to the couch for the night, I suppose.

 

 

“Well,” Caitlin said, moving closer to me, “it sure was a surprise, String. I'll never forget tonight. Now,” she said, her expression changing, “there's one other thing I want.”

 

 

“What might that be?” I asked innocently, even though I knew what she was referring to.

 

 

“ _You,_ String,” Caitlin whispered, pulling our bodies closer together. “Just...you.”

 

 

**Three months Later...**

 

 

“Well, String, today's the day!!” Saint John said as he helped me with my tie. “You nervous??”

 

 

“Nah,” I said, and I meant it. “I mean, I know it took a long time for me to realize it, but I love Caitlin...and I think we belong together.” Saint John smiled and nodded as I slipped my coat on and we walked out of the cabin, knowing that the helicopter carrying Caitlin, Maggie, Erin, and Marella was due to arrive any minute. Dom, Le, and Michael were waiting for us outside.

 

 

“Ah, String,” Dom said, smiling at me, “I never thought I'd see this day...but I've gotta tell you, I'm real happy for you.”

 

 

“Thanks, Dom,” I said.

 

 

“Hawke,” Michael said, stepping forward, “I wanted to let you know—the records of your wedding are being classified under a Top Secret Umbra classification. It's not foolproof by any stretch of the imagination, but it should help.”

 

 

“Thank you, Michael,” I said. “We appreciate that.”

 

 

Finally, Saint John said, “Come on, little brother...let's get you married!!” He slapped me on the back as we all walked back to the cabin—Dom and Saint John walked into the cabin, and I headed down to the dock to wait with Michael and Judge Ron Clevenger, who would be performing the ceremony. I didn't recognize the young girl who was acting as flower girl, but Michael told me that she was his daughter with Maria von Fuerster, the woman who helped Krueger and Kinskov capture Michael in East Germany last year.

 

 

When I heard the violin quartet that Michael had hired start the traditional wedding march, I turned toward the door of the cabin and saw Cait on Dom's arm, and I silently reaffirmed something that I'd decided a long time ago—that Caitlin was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met. By the time they reached Michael and me, and Dom gave Caitlin's hand to me, I could see her eyes were full of tears, which didn't surprise me in the least. I smiled at Cait as we turned to Judge Clevenger, and the ceremony began.

 

 

“Stringfellow Hawke, do you take Caitlin O'Shannessy to be your lawful wedded wife?”

 

 

“I do,” I replied, gazing into the beautiful blue-green eyes that I'd fallen in love with, as I slipped her ring onto her left hand.

 

 

“Caitlin O'Shannessy, do you take Stringfellow Hawke to be your lawful wedded husband?”

 

 

“Yes. I do,” Caitlin stated proudly, and I saw the tears shining in her eyes as she slipped the ring onto my hand.

 

 

“Then by the power vested in me by the great state of California, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife.” I couldn't wait any longer—I reached out and pulled Caitlin towards me, and claimed her lips with mine, even as I heard Judge Clevenger continue, “You may now...continue kissing the bride.” As I separated us, I heard our friends laugh and applaud as Judge Clevenger said, “Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke!!” I kissed Caitlin again as our friends applauded happily.

 

 

Dom made dinner for the small wedding party, and the conversation centered around our plans for the future. Le finally said, “Congratulations, Aunt Cait. You look good with Uncle String.” I glanced over at Cait and saw her blushing.

 

 

“Thanks, Le,” Caitlin replied, smiling at him as she stood up and walked over to Le's chair. “I think your Uncle String looks good with me, too.” She reached down and hugged Le as Saint John smiled at us.

 

 

“Congratulations, little brother,” Saint John said later, before Dom took everyone back to the hangar. “I have to agree with Le—you and Cait look good together.”

 

 

“Thanks, Sinj,” I said, smiling as I hugged my older brother. “And I'm glad you were able to be here with us today.”

 

 

“I'm glad I was, too,” Saint John replied, then he and the rest of the group left, and Caitlin and I were alone at last.

 

 

“I love you, Mrs. Hawke,” I said, taking Caitlin in my arms.

 

 

“I love you, too, Mr. Hawke,” she replied. Just from the look in her eyes, I had a feeling what she wanted. I scooped her up in my arms and we headed for the sleeping loft, where we proceeded to show each other how much we loved each other, and how happy we were to finally be together, forever. _I never thought I could feel this happy,_ I said to myself later that night as I felt sleep claiming me. I pulled Caitlin's body tight against mine as I fell asleep, and pondered our future...our future together.


	3. Chap. 3

I watched String and Inge come out of the hangar, and I got worried. Worried 'cause I don't know what Caitlin's gonna do, or what she's thinking. But the look on her face—I've seen that look before. It's the look of a very jealous woman, no question about it.

 

 

 _Why can't you change your thinking, String??_ I asked myself for probably the millionth time. I mean, I understand a little about why String's so afraid to commit to anybody—the curse he thinks he has on him...but for cryin' out loud, I'm still here—and I've been backing String ever since we found Airwolf two years ago.

 

 

And Cait's probably the toughest gal I've ever met—she can take care of herself perfectly well, which is a good thing. _But String just refuses to acknowledge how she feels,_ I said to myself, even as I remembered the conversation I'd had with Cait a few weeks ago in Michael's limo while we were discussing rescuing String from John Bradford Horn.

 

 

“ _We gotta get the Lady!” Caitlin said emphatically._

 

 

“ _Not 'we,' ME! The instructions say, 'ME!'” I argued. I wasn't gonna do somethin' like drag Cait into this mess—that could get String killed, I thought at the time. Besides, like I said, the instructions said I was to deliver Airwolf, alone. Period. End of sentence._

 

 

“ _Dom, don't do that to me,” Cait said, and it sounded like she was ready to break into tears at any moment. “I care about him too, you know—probably MORE THAN YOU KNOW.”_

 

 

I remember not really reacting to what Cait had just said, other than just looking at her funny...and I also remember that I was gonna ask her about that comment...I just hadn't figured out when. But somethin' else dawned on me as I looked at Cait standing against the hangar wall, arms crossed, with an expression on her face that looked every bit the jealous woman, which reminded me of something that happened last year—somethin' that should've tipped me off as to how Cait felt about String, but I didn't make the connection for some reason.

 

 

We were all at a local bar—Me, Cait, String, Carter Anderson III's executive assistant Rosalind, and Cait's boyfriend Robert Villers. Cait and Villers were dancing together, and String asked Rosalind to dance with him—but every time Cait made eye contact with String, she shot him a look that I swear lowered the temperature in the bar at _least_ ten degrees—even if String and I were the only ones who noticed. I never understood why Cait kept looking at String that way—until now. _But with everything else I'm seein', and what she told me in Michael's limo, it's obvious._ _Cait was jealous...because s_ _he loves String,_ I said to myself.

 

 

Just then, as Inge embraced String again, Caitlin _lost it._ Worse than I'd ever seen that gal lose her temper since she came here lookin' for String. She shouted, _“_ _TAKE_ _YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, YOU BITCH!! I LOVE STRING!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT??”_

 

 

 _WHAT did she say??_ I asked myself, even though I knew perfectly well what she said. I turned and looked at Caitlin, and saw Michael, Inge, and String doing the same thing—and as long as I've lived, I have _never_ seen another human being turn _that red, that quick._ I mean, her face turned redder than a fire engine, and I couldn't imagine what she was thinking. Then she looked up, saw us all staring at her, and said, “I—I'm sorry, everyone. I—I don't know what came over me.” _Hah. That's a lie if I ever heard one,_ I said to myself as Cait turned on her heel and ran into the hangar. _Even if **you** don't know what came over you, **I** sure as hell do. You're jealous,_ I said to myself as I noticed String acting like he wanted to walk into the hangar after Cait.

 

 

“Hawke, leave her alone,” Michael said, surprising me. _Thanks, Michael,_ I said to myself. I waited a few minutes, then I walked into the hangar after Cait, slowly coming up behind her and gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

 

 

“Cait?” I said as I came up behind her. “You okay, kid?” To be honest, I wasn't sure how she was gonna react—I think a part of me was half expecting her to take a swing at me.

 

 

“No, Dom,” Cait said, and I saw her furiously wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “No, I'm not okay. I'm...I'm embarrassed, humiliated...everything _but_ okay.”

 

 

“Why on Earth did you say that?” I asked, still surprised at what I'd heard.

 

 

“I dunno, Dom,” Cait said, and I could tell she was fighting another wave of tears. “Wait a sec...never mind. I _do_ know. I said that...'cause it's the truth. I do love String...I told you as much before we left to rescue him from Horn.”

 

 

“Cait...you told me you _cared_ about String...you never said you _loved_ him,” I argued, then I asked the question that had been buggin' me ever since we rescued String from Horn. “Or...was that what you meant by ' _probably more than you know?'”_

 

 

“Dom, that's _exactly_ what I meant,” Cait replied. I don't know why, but it seemed like the longer she talked to me, the more relaxed she got. “I meant...that I love String. But now...after what I just did, I'll bet he never wants to speak to me again.”

 

 

“Cait,” I said, laying a hand on her shoulder again, “I don't know what String's gonna do. But...let me talk to him, willya? Maybe...maybe I can get him to see reason.”

 

 

“Thanks, Dom,” Cait said, glancing out to where Hawke stood. “Can...can you tell Michael to come in here for a sec, before they leave?”

 

 

“Sure,” I said, and walked away. When I got outside, I remembered hearing Inge saying something to String about not letting her get away, and I hoped the _her_ Inge was talkin' about was Cait. _And, I sure hope you listen to Inge, you stubborn mule,_ I said to myself. Then I turned to Michael. “Archangel...wait a sec. Cait says she...she wants to talk to you.” Michael nodded and walked into the hangar, and I turned my attention to String. I decided to walk away from the hangar before I talked to him, though—I figured things could get ugly, and the less Cait heard of it, the better.

 

 

“Dom...what was Caitlin thinking??” String asked me.

 

 

“I dunno, String,” I replied, glancing back in the direction Archangel had gone. “Somethin' tells me...somethin' tells me she _wasn't_ thinking...she just lost her temper, y'know??”

 

 

“Dom,” String said, “I get that she lost her temper...what I don't understand is _why_. I mean, she knows I care about her, but...”

 

 

“Oh, for cryin' out loud, String!!” I hollered, having suddenly lost _my_ temper. All the same, I hoped Michael was keeping Cait occupied, and that we were far enough away from the hangar that Cait wouldn't hear what I was talking to String about...or, more accurately, what I was _yelling_ at String about. “Haven't you figured out yet how Cait feels about you? If that kiss she gave you after she came off the ship didn't tell you...” I stopped myself, but the look on String's face told me that he knew what I was talking about.

 

 

Cait kissed both String and me after she saw us, when she walked off that ship with Michael. And I gotta say...the kiss she gave String was a lot less... _platonic_ , for lack of a better word, than the one she gave me. By the look on his face just then, I got a feeling about what String was thinking. _He's thinkin' Cait was tryin' to tell him something,_ I said to myself, and I lost the tenuous hold I had on my temper again.

 

 

“Of course, Cait was tryin' to tell you something!!” I shouted, then took a few deep breaths to calm my anger before I spoke to him again. “String...at least... _think_ about what Cait said. Look,” Dom said, pointing towards the hangar door, “I know this is none of my business—if you want to sit up on that dock for the rest of your life, _alone,_ playing that cello of yours and serenading eagles, then I guess that's your choice. But there's a woman in that hangar who cares about you...who _loves you,_ for Pete's sake! And you're killing her by the way you're treating her...don't you get that???”

 

 

“Yeah, Dom,” String said, sighing. “I get it.” I mean, I _might_ have been exaggerating when I said that the way he was treating Cait was killing her...but not much. What just happened proved that, at least to me.

 

 

“So?” I demanded. “What are you gonna do now??”

 

 

“I...I dunno, Dom,” String said, and I could tell he was frustrated that he couldn't give me a definite answer one way or the other. Just then, I saw Michael coming out of the hangar, and noticed Caitlin following just behind him.

 

 

Michael told String that he and Inge needed to leave, but Michael also said that String should definitely think— _really think—_ about what Inge had said. _Well, String...if you won't listen to Cait...or Inge...or_ _ **me**_ _, then for Pete's sake, l_ _isten to Michael,_ _willya??_ I said to myself as String thought for a moment, then said, “All right, Michael. I—I'll think about it.”

 

 

“Thank you, Hawke,” Michael said before the chauffeur opened the door and Michael climbed into the limousine. As the limo drove off, I thought to myself, _I never thought you and I would be on the same page, Michael...but I sure appreciate that we're on the same page now._ Just then, I saw Caitlin looking awfully nervous about something.

 

 

“Dom,” Cait said hesitantly, “I...I gotta get outta here. Do you...?”

 

 

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” I said, “if you think you can drive okay. I've gotta talk to String anyway...we'll see you tomorrow?”

 

 

“I...I dunno, Dom,” Cait said, and something in Cait's tone of voice surprised me. _She sounds...sad,_ I said to myself, shocked. Cait couldn't even look at String as she climbed into her car and drove off. As I watched her car disappear in the distance, I started to wonder whether we'd ever see her again—and, whether String wants to admit it or not—if Cait left and went back to Texas, or anywhere else, that'd just _kill_ him.

 

 

“Okay, Dom,” String said after Caitlin's car had disappeared, “you said you wanna talk, let's talk.”

 

 

“String,” I said, almost as hesitantly as Caitlin had been when she said that she needed to leave, “You know how I feel...and I think you know how Cait feels. If you didn't, what happened a few minutes ago should be a huge clue for you.”

 

 

“I know, Dom,” String said. “I know you love Cait like a daughter...just like you love me and Saint John like we were your own kids. But, Dom...” Suddenly, I blew up—worse than I'd ever lost my temper with either String, _or_ Saint John—and that's sayin' something.

 

 

“ _Oh, for God's sake, String!!_ ” I hollered, relieved that Caitlin was gone. “Don't give me that same old, tired story about a curse!! I'm so sick and tired of hearing about that!!! I mean, look...I know you feel responsible for Saint John being gone, but he practically _ordered_ you to evac the squad, didn't he?? And, nobody knows where he is...so can we _really_ say he's dead??” I could tell String was angry at the way I'd seemingly dismissed Saint John, who I love just like he was my own son, just like I do with String. _But, you **know** I'm right,_ I said to myself. _We **don't** know what's going on with Saint John...so you shouldn't be carrying the torch for him like you are._

 

 

“Now,” I continued, “I've looked at the reports on both Kelly's accident, and the one that killed Alan and Jane...there was _nothing...absolutely NOTHING_...that could have stopped either one. And,” I added, surprised that I was losing some of the anger in my voice, “I could have lost _you, too, String!!!_ Both on the lake, and when you and Kelly got hit!!”

 

 

“Now okay, you want to keep carrying the torch for Gabrielle, I guess I can't stop you one way or the other,” I said. “But, listen...and this time, I mean, _really listen_ to me. Moffet was _crazy,_ String. Insane, nuts, cuckoo, wacko, goofy, bonkers...whatever label you wanna hang on him...the man was _out of his mind._ Do you _honestly_ think he killed Gabrielle because she was in love with you?? Do you think Moffet even _knew_ she was in love with you??”

 

 

The way String's face scrunched up into what Caitlin calls his “deer-in-the-headlights” look just then encouraged me. _He's at least thinkin' about what I said,_ I said to myself, _which means he actually might have listened to me for a change._ Now, I just wondered what he might do or say about it.

 

 

“Yeah, Dom,” String finally said as he shook his head at me. “You're right. There's no way Moffet could have known that Gabrielle and I were lovers...you know I always hated when you were right, don't you??”

 

 

“Yeah, String, I do,” I said, even forcing a smile at String. I figured it was time to close the hangar down, since we didn't have any jobs scheduled, and I got the feelin' that String needed some time to think, so we walked into the hangar and shut things down, then we got into one of my choppers so that I could take String home.

 

 

“And not to mention it, String,” I said after we'd gotten into the helicopter and headed to the cabin, “but”—

 

 

“I don't want to talk about it, Dom,” String said as he turned his head to look out the co-pilot's side window. _I know that reaction_ , I said to myself as I concentrated on flying, _he's thinking, and he doesn't want to be interrupted._ I had to admit, I was wonderin' what was goin' on in String's head—and I wished to heck his parents were still alive.

 

 

I've raised String and Saint John since their parents, Alan and Jane, were killed in a boating accident out on the lake where String lives now. Alan was my best friend, my war buddy, whatever else you want to call him—we served together in WWII, and became friends during that time, and stayed friends until the day they died. And when I found out that Jane was pregnant with Saint John, and then again with String, I promised Alan that if anything ever happened to him and Jane, I'd raise the boys. So I became their surrogate father after Alan and Jane died.

 

 

And I've begun to feel the same way about Cait. It wasn't easy—when she first came to California, I thought she was here lookin' for Airwolf for somethin'...but she earned my trust, especially after we had to bring her onto the Airwolf crew when Michael was captured in East Germany, and String and I were injured after a movie stunt we were working on went wrong. I still wonder how the hell String got so damned lucky—he had a broken arm, and I wound up in a full body cast, which made the flights into and out of East Germany extremely uncomfortable. Of course the only reason I was even flying was because String needed my help to train Cait on the engineering station...he told me she accidentally armed a Hellfire missile without deploying the ADF pods and almost blew Airwolf into a million pieces the first time he took Cait up in the Lady. And, he needed somebody to _fly_ Airwolf while he went into Krueger's compound to get Michael.

 

 

But I'll say this right now—if Alan and Jane could see the way String treats Caitlin, and _especially_ if they could see what happened at the hangar a little while ago, they would turn over in their graves. I mean, I really thought that we—Alan, Jane, and I, that is—raised him and Saint John better than that.

 

 

By the time we reached the cabin, I was worried sick about what String was thinking—especially since he wasn't talking. He didn't even acknowledge me when he got out of the helicopter—and that worried me even more. As I headed back to the hangar, I had to wonder what was goin' on in String's head, considering everything that had happened that day. I finally got back, landed the helicopter, and went home.

 

 

The next morning, I was surprised when the phone rang just before I walked out of the apartment to head to the hangar to go get String. “Hello?” I asked.

 

 

“Hey, Dom...you remember yesterday I said I wasn't sure if I was comin' in today...well, I'm not. I...I just don't wanna face anybody right now, after what happened yesterday,” Cait said. I wasn't surprised to hear this, after what happened.

 

 

“Sorry to hear that, Cait,” I said. “but, I understand. And it's okay—we haven't got anything scheduled, so unless somebody shows up with work, I'm probably gonna close the hangar down early anyway. And...I haven't talked to String about yesterday yet. He...he didn't want to talk about anything when we were on the way back to the cabin last night. I'll try to talk to him tonight, okay?”

 

 

“Okay, Dom,” Cait said, and I heard her sigh with relief. “And...thanks.”

 

 

“Anytime, sweetheart,” I said when I hung up. As I left the apartment, I wondered if we'd ever see Cait again. _I sure hope so,_ I said to myself. I mean, I've gotten to love that gal just like she was my own daughter—the same way I love String and Saint John like they're my boys. And I'd like nothin' better than to see Cait and String together...if I can just figure out how to make it happen.

 

 

I drove out to the hangar and took a helicopter up to the cabin. I was more than a little nervous after everything that happened yesterday, so I waited for String to come out to the helicopter. He finally did, and said, “Morning, Dom!!” as he strapped into the co-pilot's chair. I throttled the helicopter back up and we headed back towards van Nuys.

 

 

“Morning, String,” I said, a little hesitantly. “How're you doing this morning??”

 

 

“Funny,” String said as the helicopter began to move, “I was just about to ask you the same thing.” I saw String turn in his seat and grin at me. _What's goin' on in your head, String??_ I asked myself worriedly.

 

 

“Oh, I'm fine, String,” I said out loud, “but...you still haven't answered _my_ question!”

 

 

“Dom,” String said, and I wondered if he was unsure about what he was going to say, “I...I guess I'm all right. A little worried about what Caitlin's going to say about yesterday, though.”

 

 

“Well, don't be,” I said, shaking my head. “She called me just before I left to go to the hangar—she's not comin' in today. It's just you and me, kid.”

 

 

“Why, Dom??” String demanded, even though I figured he knew the answer already.

 

 

“She said...she said she didn't sleep very well last night, and decided not to come in and face either one of us.” Just from the look on String's face when I said that, I knew String was feelin' guilty about what had happened, which, I have to admit, gave me a little hope that he was thinkin' about what he was gonna do.

 

 

Once we got the hangar opened for business, I realized something— _If I'm not mistaken, String's missing Cait...and, I have to admit, I miss her too. There's just somethin'...I dunno...somethin' missing when she's not here. And I know String's a lot easier to deal with when she's here._

 

 

“Somethin' on your mind, String?” I finally asked him.

 

 

“I'll give you three guesses, Dom, but you're only gonna need one,” String said.

 

 

“Aha,” I said, nodding. _I know exactly what's buggin' you, kid,_ I said to myself. “So...what are you gonna do about it??” I demanded.

 

 

“I—I wish to hell I knew,” String said. Just then, I saw a long white limousine pull up to the front of the hangar. _Uh-oh,_ I said to myself when Marella stepped out. _What does Michael want now??_

 

 

“Marella? What are you doing here?” String asked her.

 

 

“Michael would like you and Dominic to come to Knightsbridge,” Marella said, smiling at String and me. Then she looked around, puzzled. “Where's Caitlin?”

 

 

“She...didn't feel like coming in today, after what happened yesterday,” String said. “I take it you heard?”

 

 

“Yes, Hawke, I did hear about Caitlin's outburst yesterday,” Marella said. Something sounded...different in Marella's voice, and I wondered if she'd talked to Michael about what happened yesterday with Cait. _I'll take all the allies I can get,_ I said to myself as we climbed into the limo, _'cause I think I'm gonna need 'em_.

 

 

“Marella, I don't suppose it would do any good to ask...” String began, but Marella interrupted him.

 

 

“Michael will explain when we get to Knightsbridge, Hawke,” she said, effectively ending the conversation. _Well, at least he asked,_ I said to myself as we left the airfield. _It's like I always u_ _sed to tell_ _both String and Saint John—'the_ _only stupid question is the one you never ask.'_

 

 

Once we'd arrived at Knightsbridge, we were quickly ushered into Archangel's office, and when I looked around, I noticed Marella hadn't followed us in. _What is going on here?_ I asked myself as Michael came up to us.

 

 

“Hawke, Dominic, first of all, let me assure you—this _isn't_ a mission. This is,” he stopped as we heard the door to his office buzz open, “...this is—well, there's someone here who'd like to say hello,” he finished, as we turned around and saw Marella come in with another man—a man I'd begun thinking I'd never see again, except for the pictures on the walls back at String's cabin.

 

 

“S...Saint John??” String asked hesitantly. I could tell from his expression that he was as startled as I was. _Dear God, I'm lookin' at a ghost!!_ I said to myself. The face looked a lot older than I remembered, but I could still recognize him. Then, we heard it—the voice I'd begun suspecting neither String nor I would never hear again—except in our dreams.

 

 

“Yeah, little brother,” the older man in front of us replied. My thoughts immediately went back to two years ago, when that group of terrorists disguised a man as Saint John to try to convince String to turn over Airwolf—even going so far as to doctor up a newspaper to make it look like Michael and I had been killed in the raid that brought “Saint John” back. But when I heard that voice, I knew the man standing in front of us was the real deal.

 

 

“Hawke,” Marella said, pushing a large manila folder into String's hand, “we've done every test we can think of, including DNA—this _is_ your brother Saint John. No doubt about it, this time.” I was glad that the FIRM had taken the time to test Saint John properly, and I could tell String was thinkin' the same thing.

 

 

“I can't believe it's really you, Saint John!!” String finally said, running over and enveloping his older brother in a huge hug, which I joined a few seconds later. I don't know how long we stood there enjoying the fact that we were all together, but String finally looked up at his older brother and said, “I...I was beginning to think I'd never see you again, Saint John.”

 

 

“I know, little brother,” Saint John replied. “I know.”

 

 

A few hours later, the limo drove the three of us back to the hangar. “Okay, Saint John,” String said once we were all alone, “I have one question for you—where the hell have you been all these years??”

 

 

“String,” Saint John said, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was nervous about what he had to tell us, “that's a long story. See, the group of us that got captured after that last mission all got rescued shortly before the war ended...and during the debriefings, we were each approached by people in the CIA about forming a covert type of strike force—we'd be capable of strike missions, recon, intelligence, transport—nearly any type of military mission you could think of. And as senior officer of the group, I was asked to command the unit. I—I had a feeling that if I didn't jump at this chance, that the shrinks were probably gonna bounce me outta the military on a Section 8, and I didn't want that.” He paused for a minute, and String exploded—and I gotta admit, I felt like blowing my stack, too...but at the same time, I could appreciate what Saint John was sayin'. _Alan would have_ _probably_ _done_ _the same thing,_ I said to myself as I watched String's face for his reaction.

 

 

“Do you mean to tell me that you've been running around playing mercenary for the past fifteen years, and never once tried to contact me...or Dom??” String shouted.

 

 

“String,” Saint John answered, “We weren't mercenaries—we were still part of the U.S. Army, just classified as Special Ops. Totally legal, and sanctioned by the government. As to why I never tried to contact you or Dom—well, I figured you and Dom thought I was dead anyway...and I couldn't see the harm in it. If I'd known how hard you've been lookin' for me...”

 

 

“ _D_ _ammit, of course I've been lookin' for you!!!”_ String shouted. “You're my _brother,_ for God's sake!!! The only family I've got left besides Dom!!! Did you really think I wouldn't have torn Vietnam apart tryin' to find you??”

 

 

“I know, String...I know,” Saint John replied, “and all I can say is...I'm sorry. So sorry that I was so...selfish all those years.” From the look on his face, I got the feelin' Saint John was wondering if String would actually take a swing at him. _And so am I,_ I said to myself worriedly.

 

 

Finally, I decided it was time to stick my nose into the fray. “String, if it helps any, I...I think I understand what Saint John was doin'. I mean, c'mon, String, if the roles were reversed, wouldn't you have done the same thing??” I knew how angry String was, and I knew what I'd said wouldn't take much of that anger away, but any little bit would help, I figured.

 

 

“You're...you're right, Sinj,” String said, and I noticed his lapse into the childhood nickname he had for him, “you're right, as usual. And I probably would've done the same thing if I'd been in your shoes. Don't get me wrong—I'm not happy about what you did, but I can understand why you did it. I'm—I'm just glad you're home, Sinj!!” String said as he hugged Saint John again.

 

 

I felt like String was gonna invite Saint John up to the cabin for awhile—maybe do some fishing, or something like that—but Saint John told us that Michael had set him up in an apartment not too far from the hangar. _Why am I not surprised,_ I said to myself. Then I heard Saint John say, “You and Dom are welcome there any time.”

 

 

“I would hope so, Sinj,” String said, smiling at him.

 

 

“String,” I said later that afternoon, after we'd closed up the hangar and were headed home, “you got somethin' on your mind?? Or, do I need to ask?”

 

 

“I doubt you need to ask, Dom,” String replied, and I nodded knowingly, suppressing a smile.

 

 

“I knew it,” I said. “So...what are ya gonna do? About Cait??”

 

 

“I...I wish I knew how to answer that one, Dom,” String said honestly. “I really wish I knew. But trust me...I'll figure it out.”

 

 

“I sure hope so, buddy,” I said to him, “or else we can kiss Caitlin good-bye. Literally.”

 

 

“You mean...she'd go back to Texas??” String asked.

 

 

“No, I mean she'd get blown off the face of the Earth by a Hellfire missile. _Of course_ I mean she'd go back to Texas, you dumb donkey!! Either that, or she'd get on a plane, keep on goin' until the money ran out, and then walk, like she said she was gonna do after the Anderson affair, remember??” I said, trying to keep the grin off my face.   
  


 

“Yeah, Dom,” String said, shaking his head, “I _do_ remember.”

 

 

I drove home that night with tears in my eyes—happy tears, because the “Prodigal Brother” had come home. And it's like I told String back at the hangar—I could understand why Saint John did what he did—heck, like I said, if the roles had been reversed, String might've done the same thing. And I _know_ Alan would have...I remember one time he tried to get me to partner with him on something like the unit Saint John was talkin' about.

 

 

From what Saint John told us about the unit he'd been asked to form, it wasn't all that different from what String, Cait, and I do with Airwolf. It actually sounded...interesting, at least to me, and I thought that String could at least respect that, if nothing else. When I went to bed that night, I thought to myself, _All right. Now that Saint John's home, I can focus my attention on getting String to realize how much Cait loves him...and that it'd be okay if he let himself love her, too..._ _if she comes back to the hangar tomorrow._ I gotta admit, I had a sneaking suspicion that Cait took off sometime during the day...and I made a decision. _If she has, then I'll ask Saint John, Michael, and everybody else I have to to help me track her down and bring her back here._

 

 

The next morning when I met String at the door of the cabin, I saw him smiling, something I haven't seen from him since I-don't-remember-when. Wait...actually, I _do_ remember when—it was the day I went up to the cabin and found Gabrielle, Archangel's pilot, there with String. I still remember how String introduced us.

 

 

“ _He's not big on helping hands, but I am,” Gabrielle said as she came down from the sleeping loft, pulling on a sweater. She reached for one of the bags I was carrying, saying, “Here, let me take one of those.”_

 

 

“ _Oh no, no, no,” I said, heading for the counter. “I don't believe in women's lib.”_

 

 

“ _Excuse me?” Gabrielle asked._

 

 

“ _I—I like the sexes the way God intended them,” I said._

 

 

“ _'The way **God intended them,'**_ _Gabrielle replied, somewhat sarcastically._

 

 

“ _I wouldn't press him, Gabrielle,” String said from the top of the stairs. “You won't like the answers.”_

 

 

I found out as I was unloading the groceries that Gabrielle had spent _six days_ with String...and I have to admit, I was wondering what they were doing—I sure noticed String smiling a little later when he came back downstairs. She was a little skinny, I thought to myself, but I figured some of my Italian cooking would fix that. I really thought those two were gonna get married, until I found her at the Red Castle working as a dancing girl—String told me that Michael had sent her to Libya after Angela got killed, and then Gabrielle was captured and murdered by Moffet. _But it's like I said before, that woulda happened whether those two were seein' each other, or not,_ I said to myself yet again.

 

 

When we got to the hangar, the first thing I noticed when we got out of the helicopter was that Cait was there, and the hangar was open for business, just like normal. _Thank goodness,_ I said to myself as I glanced over at String and noticed that he was _smiling_ again. Then I noticed that he was smiling _at Cait._ Just when I thought I couldn't get any more excited, I heard String say, “Good morning, Cait,” without me having to prompt him like I usually do. And I gotta say—if I hadn't just been to the doc and found out that my heart was good and strong, I might've had a heart attack when he said that—and, from the look on her face, Cait was thinkin' about the same thing I was. Cait finally stammered, “H—Hello, Hawke.” And I could tell she was as startled as I was.

 

 

“Cait? You okay?? Is somethin' wrong??” String asked, almost causing me to do a double-take. _Okay...who the hell is this, and what the hell has he done with String??_ I said to myself. I mean, I can count the number of times String's acted concerned about Caitlin on one hand...with a couple of fingers left over. _This isn't like you at all, String,_ I said to myself as Caitlin tried to assure String that she was all right, _but I like it!! Oh, boy, I like it!!_ And I also knew that Cait was just as confused about String's attitude as I was. _Th_ _at_ _look on her face is a dead giveaway,_ I said to myself.

 

 

I was really beginning to worry as the morning went on—String was bugging Cait, trying to get her to talk about what was bothering her, practically every minute—and I could see it was getting on her nerves. Finally, around noon, I heard Cait say to String, “Hawke, you want to know what's bothering me?? _You're_ bothering me.” She stalked off, and I followed her, anxious about what I wanted to ask her, but also upset that String had been badgering her. _You can really be an ass sometimes, you know that, kid??_ I said to myself.

 

 

“Cait...can I talk to you for a minute?” I asked hesitantly.

 

 

“Sure, Dom,” Cait said, and I noticed she brightened almost immediately. “What's on your mind?”

 

 

“Well...let's go in the office,” I said. Cait nodded and followed me inside the hangar and into the small office, as I locked the door behind us so String wouldn't follow us in. _This way, we can have this conversation and String won't hear us...I hope,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“Okay, Dom, what's on your mind?” Cait asked as she sat down.

 

 

“Well...String and I had a long talk....more like a discussion/argument...last night on the way back to the cabin,” I said. “I—I tried to get him to understand why you did what you did the other day...and...I _think_ he gets it...just...”

 

 

“I know, Dom,” Cait said, and I thought she sounded sad again. “Don't read too much into anything. Not like I haven't gone through that song and dance before,” she said, sighing.

 

 

“I know, Cait,” I answered her. “But I'll keep after String. I've gotta be able to get through his thick skull _sometime._ ”

 

 

“Well, good luck, Dom,” Cait said, flashing that “million-dollar smile” at me. “'Cause I think you're gonna need it.” _I **know** I'm gonna need it, Cait. And...thanks, _I said to myself as we walked out of the office and got back to work.

 

 

As the day went on, String tried to be nicer to Caitlin...and I thought it was working. I mean, they were at least talkin' to each other—okay, it was about stuff related to work, but they were at least _talkin',_ for Pete's sake. And String was smiling more than I think I've seen him smile in a long time...which gave me cause for hope.

 

 

Finally, just before we got in the helicopter so I could take him back to the cabin, String said, “Cait...you sure you're okay?”

 

 

“I—I told you before, Hawke, it's no big deal,” Cait said to String. “Just—just forget I said that, okay?”

 

 

“No,” String said, and the forcefulness behind that single word surprised me...and by the look on her face, I knew it had surprised Cait, too. “No, Caitlin, I can't forget what you said. And, I _won't_ forget it.” I noticed Caitlin looking at String just then, and I got the feeling she wanted to say something, but she was either too nervous, or too upset to. I was relieved when String decided not to push the issue. _That wouldn't be smart, String,_ I said to myself—and he knew it.

 

 

“Well, anyway...'Night, Hawke,” Caitlin said.

 

 

“G'night, Cait,” I replied just before String and I climbed into the helicopter to take him home.

 

 

That night as I went to sleep, I thought about the way String had treated Cait— _he was almost...charming,_ I said to myself, _and I think Cait noticed it. Maybe...maybe somethin' I said to him did get through, after all._ But I know that stubborn boy—he can flip out and go back to full-fledged silent mode at the drop of a hat, so I was still worried. Finally, though, I managed to get to sleep, even though my mind was still going in a thousand different directions.

 

 

Over the course of the next few days, I started realizing that String's attitude change was sticking—he was smiling almost constantly, especially at Cait...and I couldn't help but think of Bobby Phelps, the special needs boy whose father we rescued a few months ago from a group of kidnappers who wanted the special high-tech aircraft designs that he'd created. String said he hoped Bobby wouldn't forget him, and Bobby said, “Aw, String, I won't forget you! I drew a picture for _you!!_ ”

 

 

I remembered hearing Cait say, “What?” as Bobby walked over to his sketch pad and pulled out a piece of paper. When he set it down in front of String, he said, “You look good smiling.”

 

 

“Well, I tell you, Bobby, this is real good,” String said. “I just don't think I'm the model type.”

 

 

“ _You look good when you smile!!_ ” Bobby insisted. And I remember seein' Cait look at Bobby...almost as if she was thinkin' _You're danged right he does..._ or somethin' like that.

 

 

But I got the feeling that if Cait didn't love String the way I now knew she did, all that attention would have made her nervous. Finally, a week to the day after Cait's unexpected confession, something happened that _really_ got me excited. When String and I got to the hangar, he walked right up to Cait and _hugged her,_ for no apparent reason. I dunno who was more shocked, Cait or me. Finally, Cait said, “What on Earth was that for, String??”

 

 

“Just...somethin' I felt like doing. You don't mind, do you??” With that grin I'd started getting used to from him.

 

 

“Of course I don't mind, silly,” Caitlin said, and the look on her face seemed to me to say that she wished he'd do it a lot more often. Well...somethin' must have clicked in String's head...'cause I'll be darned if that wasn't exactly what he started doing.

 

 

Around lunch time, I had to send String on an errand, to pick up a part I had on order. I didn't think it'd take very long, but the longer String was gone, the more concerned I got.

 

 

I guess it was about half past noon, Cait and I were sitting in the hangar taking a break when a delivery man came in, carrying the _biggest_ bouquet of roses I think I've ever seen in my life. “Delivery for...Miss Caitlin O'Shannessy?” I heard.

 

 

“That's me,” Cait said as the delivery man handed her the huge bouquet of roses. “Oh, my,” she said. “They're beautiful.” She glanced over at me, and I simply shrugged.

 

 

“Sign here, please?” The delivery man said. Cait handed me the flowers for a moment, then signed where the delivery man had shown her, and gave him a very nice tip.

 

 

“Thank you, ma'am,” he said, and just like that, he was gone.

 

 

“You must have a secret admirer,” I said, smiling, as Cait looked for something to put her flowers in water. I found a vase and we quickly took care of the flowers. My curiosity finally got the better of me, and I said, “Hey, Cait...is there a card? Might be nice to know who they're from, y'know.”

 

 

She searched, and finally found a small white envelope. “Yep...found it,” she said, and I was wondering who was more curious as she opened the envelope—Cait, or me.

 

 

“Well? Who sent you the flowers?” I demanded. Cait showed me the card and said, “Your guess is as good as mine.” I saw the card said nothing but “Dinner tonight?” _Well, so much for that. But, I bet I know who you **wish** they were from, Cait,_ I said to myself as I saw String walk back into the hangar.

 

 

“Hey, Dom...hey, Cait,” String said, then noticed the expression on her face. “You look awful happy about somethin', Cait. What's going on??”

 

 

“Oh, nothin', String,” she said as she walked over to him. “Just got a beautiful bouquet of roses from a secret admirer.” I watched String's face to see if Cait's “secret admirer” comment had generated any reaction, but didn't see a thing. _Perfect poker face,_ I said to myself. _Darn it._

 

 

“Secret admirer, huh?” String teased, then turned deadly serious. “Don't be so sure about that, Cait. Maybe...maybe he's not so... _secret_...after all.”

 

 

I just about did a double take at those words. _What?? Why would you say somethin' like that, String, old buddy??_

 

 

“String? Is...is there somethin' you're not tellin' me?” Cait asked, but was met with the same expression—a perfect poker face, that revealed nothing. I decided not to press the issue, knowing that if I did, I'd be takin' my life in my own hands.

 

 

By the time we had the hangar closed down, I was bursting with curiosity over String's change in attitude. Little did I know what was about to happen. Just before we got in the helicopter to fly back to the cabin, I said, “You about ready to leave, String??”

 

 

“Not yet, Dom,” he said, surprising me. Then, String looked at Cait and said, “Dinner tonight??”

 

 

I _froze._ Dead in my tracks—and, I noticed Cait had stopped too. _The knot in her throat is probably about the size of a basketball,_ I said to myself as I recalled the words on the card that came with Cait's roses. _String...are you doin' what I think....no...what I **hope** you're doin'?? Asking Cait out for a **date**??_

 

 

I saw Cait turn around and look up at String, and the hope in her eyes was unmistakable. “String?? Are—are you asking me out on a _date_??” _God, if he is, I swear I'll never ask you for anything else as long as I live,_ I said to myself.

 

 

After what I thought was way too long, String finally said, “Yeah, Cait...I am,” String said, and I felt my heart leap right into my throat—and when I looked over at Cait, I figured her heart was in her throat, too. “So...would you like to go out to dinner tonight...with me??”

 

 

Finally, Cait said, “String...I'd love to.” I glanced up to the heavens again, offering up a silent prayer to Saint Anthony, the patron saint of miracles, along with one for Saint Jude, the patron saint of hopeless people. _I don't believe what I'm hearing...or seeing,_ I said to myself as I followed the two of them out to one of my Jeeps, _but this has got to be a miracle!!_

 

 

“By the way, Cait,” String asked, “I was wondering...did you like the flowers?” _Hello!!_ I said to myself. _I was hopin' you were the one who did that, String!!_ I tried not to get my hopes up too high, and I could see Cait was havin' similar issues.

 

 

“String...are you tryin' to tell me that you...that _you_ sent me those flowers?” she finally asked.

 

 

“Yeah, Cait,” he answered, and I felt my eyes fill with tears—and I knew without even lookin' that Cait's were full, too. String went on, “I did. There's a lot I want to talk to you about tonight, Cait.” Then he turned to me and said, “Dom? You okay for a couple of hours??”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” I said, so excited I could hardly contain myself. Then I added, “Heck, if I get bored, I can always go home and you can take a chopper up to the cabin by yourself, y'know. Either way, you kids have a good time, y'hear me??”

 

 

“Yeah, Dom,” String said as he opened the passenger-side door of the jeep for Cait, “we hear you.” _Just like we taught him, Alan,_ I said to myself as I watched String hold the door for Cait, then walk around to the driver's side and start the engine after he climbed in.

 

 

As soon as the Jeep had passed out of my sight, my emotions exploded. _“YEE-HAH!!”_ I shouted, more excited than I think I've ever been in my entire life. _Finally, he's gonna take the chance!!_ I said to myself as I started working on old 4-4 Charlie, the helicopter Cait had been flying up to the cabin with my crazy niece, Holly Matthews, that day about a year ago. I wiped a few stray tears out of my eyes as I worked, ecstatic over what I thought was the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

 

 

Just about the time I started thinkin' about leaving String a note to take a chopper up to the cabin, I heard the Jeep pulling back into the parking lot. I positioned myself so I could look out at them without making it _look_ like that was what I was doing, and I wasn't disappointed. After String opened Cait's door, they walked arm-in-arm over to her car, and just before he opened her door...he _kissed her._ And not just a friendly peck on the cheek, like I've seen him give her before. _This_ one looked like the one that movie director got out of him last year, when Holly was there with them on that movie set...or the one Cait gave String after she got off that ship where Sawyer had held her prisoner. _Mama Mia, I like what I see!!_ But the longer they held each other, the more concerned I got. _C'mon, you two, breathe!!_ Finally, after what seemed like way too long, at least in my opinion, they separated, and String opened Cait's door for her again. Once she'd driven off, String walked back toward the hangar.

 

 

“So...you kids had a good time, I take it??”

 

 

“Yeah, Dom, we had a good time,” String said as we strapped into the helicopter so I could take him home. Once the helicopter was in the air, String turned to me and said, “I know what you're thinkin', Dom...and the answer is, yes. Yes, I told Cait that I love her, too.” _How do you DO that, String??_ I asked myself, wondering how he'd guessed what I was thinking. Aloud, I said, “String...I've gotta tell you, I'm real happy for you!! I've...I've been worryin' about what's gonna happen...y'know...in the future—and it's nice to know that Cait's gonna be there to take care of you after...”

 

 

“I know, Dom,” String said, and I was relieved that he knew what I was talkin' about. _At least...after I'm gone...whenever that is, Cait'll be around to take care of him,_ I thought to myself. “But, let's not get too hasty. You know I've got a lot of issues to work through...but,” String said, smiling again, “it's nice to know I've got somebody to help me work through those issues.”

 

 

“That's good to hear, String,” Dom replied. _That's not even half of it,_ I said to myself. I gotta admit, though, when String got out of the helicopter and I flew back to the airfield, I was thinkin' to myself, _I'm dreaming. That's the only thing that makes any sense here._ _Everything I saw...and heard...today, including what just happened, has all been a dream._ It sounded like the plot of some bizarre movie or somethin'...makin' me think that things didn't happen the way I thought they did...or, it sounded like what the _Schwartzkrieg_ tried to do to String two years ago.

 

 

 _I sure hope it's nothin' like that,_ I said to myself later, after I'd gotten home and gone to bed. _Maybe...maybe it'll all make sense in the morning._

 

 

The next morning when I flew up to the cabin to get String, I wondered if I really _would_ find out that everything I'd seen and heard last night had all been one gigantic, cruel dream...and a gigantic, cruel _joke._ I have to admit, I was nervous as I walked up to the cabin and met String. Then I noticed String seemed to have something on _his_ mind, and I decided to ask him about it as we headed back to the airfield.

 

 

“Somethin' on your mind, buddy?” I asked him as we got into the chopper and headed back to the hangar.

 

 

“Just thinking,” String said, “wondering what Caitlin's mom thinks, now that Cait and I are together.”

 

 

“I wouldn't worry too much about it, String,” I said, smiling at him. “I'll bet Cait's mom's real happy that you finally pulled your head outta your ass about her.”

 

 

“I hope so, Dom,” String said as the helicopter landed outside the hangar. “I sure hope so.”

 

 

True to form, Caitlin was waiting for us with the hangar open when we arrived, and she came out to meet us.

 

 

“Good morning, Cait,” String said just before he kissed her. _Good grief, it wasn't a dream!!_ I said to myself, ecstatic.

 

 

“Morning, String,” she said after they'd separated and caught their breath. I thought about saying something to them about displaying too much affection in public...but...I just couldn't. _Besides, they're both adults...and they're in love. And a_ _fter everything they've gone through to get to this point, it's great to see String so doggoned happy,_ I said to myself. _So_ _unless it wrecks a client or somethin', I ain't gonna say a doggoned thing._ Just then I caught Caitlin's expression, and saw String move to reassure her.

 

 

“Cait...trust me. You're not dreaming,” he said. “Everything I said last night was the truth. Don't you believe me?”

 

 

“Oh, String, of course I believe you,” she said, smiling at him. “What I can't believe is how everything just kinda...fell into place, y'know??”

 

 

“Yeah,” String replied. “I do know.” Then I noticed Saint John standing just inside the hangar. “By the way, Cait, this is my older brother, Saint John Hawke. Sinj, meet Caitlin O'Shannessy.” They shook hands, smiling at each other.

 

 

“Nice to meet you, Saint John,” Caitlin said. “I've heard a lot about you from String.”

 

 

“Nice to meet you, too, Caitlin,” Saint John replied _._ I noticed Saint John giving String a quizzical look, and the expression on String's face seemed to say, _Later, Sinj. I'll explain later._ So I left it at that.

 

 

A little while later, I heard Saint John say, “So...Caitlin...is she...available??” _What??_ I asked myself, shocked. _Couldn't Sinj see how String and Cait were lookin' at each other a little while ago?? Or how they kissed each other when we got here??_

 

 

“Sorry, Sinj...Cait's already taken...by _me._ ” I gotta admit, I was relieved that String hadn't slugged Saint John for not seeing that he and Cait were together.

 

 

Saint John slapped String on the shoulder and congratulated him, saying that he thought Caitlin was good for String. _You don't know the half of it, Sinj,_ I said to myself. _Between you_ _bein_ _' home, and him finally pulling his head out of his behind about Cait, String's almost a totally different person,_ I said to myself.

 

 

“I think she's good for me, too, Sinj,” String said.

 

 

Later that afternoon, String told me how Cait had told him about talking to her mother after she got home last night. _I knew it,_ I said to myself, and I wondered what Cait's mom had to say.

 

 

String proceeded to tell me that Cait's mom said she was really happy that he'd finally pulled his head out of his hind end about Cait. _You're not the only one, Mrs. O'Shannessy,_ I said to myself, finally allowing myself to believe that this was really happening. “Well, String,” I said, shaking my head at him, “I hate to say, 'I told you so,' _but..._ ”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” String replied, forcing a scowl at me, but I saw the grin threatening to break through on his face. He raised his right hand as if he were taking an oath, and said, “I promise you, Dominic Santini, I will never doubt your words again.”

 

 

“Good choice, String,” I said with a laugh.

 

 

The next day was Friday, which meant that after String dropped Cait off at the hangar after their date, he wouldn't see her again for two whole days—and I could tell how much the thought of that depressed him. _So why don't you take the next step, ya stubborn mule??_ I said to myself, wondering how long it would be before Cait started spending her nights with String, up at the cabin.

 

 

Finally, when we were on our way back to the cabin, I decided to let String know what I was thinking. “String,” I said when we were back in the air headed for home, “don't you think this is ridiculous?”

 

 

“What's ridiculous, Dom??” String said.

 

 

“You takin' Cait back to the hangar every night after you guys go out...especially tonight, since it's Friday,” I said, wondering if String had even thought about asking Cait to spend a night...or longer...with him at the cabin. “Doesn't it bother you that you might not see her again until Monday??”

 

 

“Yeah, Dom,” String said. “It...it does bother me. But I didn't want to push anything yet, y'know??”

 

 

“Oh, I know, String,” I said as I set the chopper down on the dock, “but I think you and Cait are more on the same page than even you want to admit.”

 

 

“You might be right,” String said, smiling at me. “You might just be right.”

 

 

I gotta admit, I was wonderin' what Cait and String would be like on Monday, after not havin' seen each other for two whole days. When String and I got to the hangar, I got my answer real quick, though—Cait walked out of the hangar to meet us like she does every morning, and they kissed each other—one of those deep, longing kisses like you see in the movies—or like the famous one the WWII sailor laid on his girlfriend—I've seen pictures of it. Finally, after enough time had passed that I was sure either String or Cait was gonna pass out, they separated, and Caitlin said, “M mm...I missed you, String.”

 

 

“I kinda noticed that,” String said, grinning at her. “And, I missed you, too, Cait.”

 

 

That afternoon, String told me not to worry about flyin' him up to the cabin—that he was gonna fly both himself and Cait up there for dinner tonight, so they could be alone. _Woohoo!!_ I said to myself, recalling that I'd seen Cait grab something out of her car earlier that looked an _awful lot_ like an overnight bag.

 

 

“That's okay, String,” I said, barely able to contain my excitement. String noticed something in my expression, I think, and said, “Dom...don't go jumping to any conclusions, okay??”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” I said, brushing him off. After they left for the cabin, Saint John turned to me and said, “She's spending the night with him, isn't she??”

 

 

“I sure hope so,” I said to him excitedly. I could hardly wait until the next morning when String and Cait came back...but, I gotta admit that part of me was thinkin' Cait would fly back, alone and pissed off because of some big fight that she and String had. _I sure hope not,_ I said to myself worriedly. _Now that they're finally on the same page together, I don't wanna see anything ruin this._

 

 

The next morning when Cait and String came back to the hangar, Saint John and I were watching at the window like a couple of kids on Christmas morning...or those kids having seen it snowing outside, and listening to the radio waiting to hear that school had been canceled...or something like that. I thought they'd _never_ get out of that helicopter, but once they did, they wrapped their arms around each other almost immediately, and I could tell by the looks on their faces that I'd had _nothing_ to worry about. I gotta admit—I don't think I've ever seen two people look more in love than String and Cait did when they got out of that chopper...except maybe Alan and Jane. And, String and Cait both confirmed my suspicions later that afternoon, which got me wondering how long it'd take for String to ask Cait to move into the cabin with him, permanently.

 

 

It turned out to take almost a week, which would've surprised the heck outta me, but I remembered that String always was the stubborn one. And actually, Cait was the one who suggested it—which didn't surprise me, either. But now that they were living together, I figured it was only a matter of time before they got married. _I never thought I'd see the day,_ I said to myself. _But it looks like it's gonna happen...and I wish_ _Alan & Jane_ _coulda been here to see it, String,_ I thought to myself as I fell asleep that night.

 

 

Three months later, things started happening that _really_ got me thinkin' that String was gonna pop the question...but I didn't think anything of it until one day when String told me that Cait's mom and older sister would be coming to California, and that I should fly them up to the cabin at the end of the day. And also, if they asked me about it, to say that I didn't know a thing. _Which'll be a piece of cake...since I don't know anything,_ I remembered saying to myself, _but I know what I_ _ **think**_ _he's up to...and I couldn't be happier!!_ I dunno why, but I got a funny feeling that with all of us there at the cabin, String was gonna propose.

 

 

Sure enough, when Caitlin's mom and sister arrived, they immediately asked me what was going on. “Mrs. O'Shannessy,” I said, “I don't know anything more about what String's up to than you do. All I know is that at the end of the day, I'm flying you both up to his cabin.” I could tell they were upset, but I'd told them the truth—I didn't know anything.

 

 

When I arrived at the cabin a few minutes after String and Cait, with Cait's mom and sister, I saw Caitlin get _really_ worried, and I knew she didn't have any more clue about what was going on than I did. “ _Hawke!!”_ Caitlin hissed at him, “You didn't tell me you invited Mom and Erin out here!!! Now I'll ask you _one more time:_ What the heck are you up to??” Just by the fact that Cait had called him “Hawke,” which she hadn't done since they got together, I knew she was _royally_ ticked off, and I started getting worried again.

 

 

“Cait,” String started to say, but Cait cut him off impatiently.

 

 

Cait rolled her eyes as she said, “I know, I know. 'It's a surprise.' Right?”

 

 

“Right,” String said.

 

 

Cait did manage to introduce her mom, Maggie, along with her older sister Erin to all of us civilly, but I could tell her patience with String was wearing mighty thin. _C'mon, String!!_ I said to myself as he and I cleared the table after dinner. _Get it over with before she kills you!! Or her mother does,_ I said to myself as we all went into the living room.

 

 

String calmly walked over to the couch where Cait was sitting and reached into his pocket as he dropped to one knee. Opening the box containing the ring, he looked up at Cait and said, ““Caitlin O'Shannessy, will you marry me??” Maggie, Erin and I all caught our breath, waiting for Cait to answer...and the longer it went without her saying anything, the more worried I got. Then, finally, she wiped the tears out of her eyes and said, “God, _yes,_ String _!!_ Yes, I'll marry you!!!”

 

 

 _That did it,_ I said to myself, feeling tears flood my eyes. But as I looked around the living room as String slipped the ring onto Caitlin's finger, I saw I wasn't the only one—everybody had tears in their eyes. Finally, I shouted, “ _Goddammit, String, it's ABOUT TIME!!!”_ And from the looks on Maggie and Erin's faces, I could tell they were thinking the same thing. _Or somethin' real similar,_ I said to myself.

 

 

Finally, Cait apologized for taking so long to answer String, but she said she felt like her heart was tryin' to jump clean out of her throat. _Why am I not surprised?_ I asked myself.

 

 

“That's okay, Cait,” String said, “but you did make all of us nervous. But, I suppose I deserved it, teasing you like I did and making you wait all this time.” Once again, I quietly thanked the doc for tellin' me my heart was in good shape. The way that got dragged out coulda _killed_ me if it hadn't been.

 

 

“You're danged right you did!!” Caitlin shot back, but the grin on her face and the sparkle in her eyes betrayed her true feelings. Just then, Caitlin's sister Erin came up to String.

 

 

“String,” she said, “I'm real happy that you finally saw sense about my sister...and I can see how much you love her. _BUT..._ I'm only gonna warn you once. You do _anything_ to hurt her, and so help me, I'll come back here and beat the crud out of you myself! I taught Cait everything she knows about fightin', I'll have you know!!”

 

 

String just smiled and said he understood why Erin felt that way...kind of the same way he felt about Saint John. And, String also said that if he ever _did_ anything that stupid, he wouldn't stop Erin or Maggie from doing whatever they felt like they had to do. _If Cait or I didn't do it first,_ I said to myself.

 

 

Erin smiled and said, “Good. I'm glad we understand each other. Well, String, it sure took a long time to get to this point, but I'm happy to say—welcome to the family. We're sure happy to have you!!”

 

 

“Thank you, Erin,” String said, smiling back at her.

 

 

“Hey, Uncle String,” Le spoke up, “does that make Cait...”

 

 

“Yeah, Half-Pint,” String said, smiling at him. “Once we get married, that makes her your Aunt Cait.”

 

 

“ _All right!!_ ” Le shouted enthusiastically as we all laughed.

 

 

“I think he approves, little brother,” Saint John said with a smile directed at String.

 

 

“I think so, too,” String said, and smiled down at his nephew.

 

 

Finally, after several more rounds of congratulations, I took Saint John, Maggie, Erin and Le back to the hangar. We talked all the way back about the wedding, and I got the sneaking suspicion that somewhere along the line tonight, Maggie had reevaluated her whole opinion of String, and decided he wasn't such a bad guy after all. _Hell,_ _ **I**_ _could've told you that, Maggie,_ I said to myself after they left. _But you never asked me._ When I got home that night, I said a special prayer to Saint Anthony, thanking him for everything I saw tonight.

 

 

**Three Months Later...**

 

 

I'm standin' here in the bedroom of the cabin with String and Saint John, helping String get ready for something I _never_ thought I'd see...his wedding. _Ah, String,_ I said to myself, _it was a good day when you finally decided that you could let yourself love Cait...and decided to believe that she loved you._

 

 

 _Not bad,_ I said to myself as I admired the job Saint John had done with String's tie. I never understood why String didn't know how to tie those things, but I was sure glad Saint John still remembered. _I gotta admit, you clean up real nice, String,_ I said to myself. Aloud, I said, “Ah, String...y'know, I never thought I'd see this day...but I've gotta tell you, I'm real happy for you.”

 

 

“Thanks, Dom,” String said as we hugged each other before we went downstairs and met Michael, who told String that he was having the records of the wedding classified under somethin' called “Top Secret Umbra” classification...whatever the hell that means. _Maybe Sinj knows,_ I said to myself. String seemed to understand, though, and said, “Thank you, Michael. We appreciate it.” _Must_ _have somethin' to do with our Lady,_ I said to myself, remembering how Ken Sawyer had kidnapped Cait and held her hostage so that String would do what he wanted—help him smuggle those nuclear detonators down to Mexico. _Well, if whatever Michael did keeps those two safe, I'm all for it,_ I said to myself. Finally, Saint John said, “C'mon, String...let's get you married!!”

 

 

I was going to be walking Cait down the aisle...actually, the walkway to the dock at the cabin. She asked me to do it a few weeks ago...and since I'll never get the chance to do it for Sally Ann, and Cait's just like another daughter to me, I jumped at the chance. I glanced over at her and noticed the tears in her eyes already. “You okay, kid?” I asked.

 

 

“Yeah, Dom, I'm fine,” Cait said, smiling. I knew then that the tears in her eyes were happy ones. Just then I heard the familiar bridal march start. Cait took my arm, looked me in the eyes, and said, “Let's do this, Dom.” I smiled back at her as we began walking towards her future.

 

 

When I gave Cait's hand to String, I looked at him and was surprised to see tears form in _his_ eyes, too. If I hadn't known how much he loved Cait before then, I knew it now. I smiled at String and Cait as they turned to the judge and the ceremony began.

 

 

“Stringfellow Hawke, do you take Caitlin O'Shannessy to be your lawful wedded wife?”

 

 

“I do,” String replied. I saw him slip Cait's ring on her finger, and saw the tears shining in her eyes. _But they're happy tears,_ I said to myself, knowing there were tears in my eyes as well.

 

 

“Caitlin O'Shannessy, do you take Stringfellow Hawke to be your lawful wedded husband?”

 

 

“Yes. I do,” Caitlin stated proudly, and Caitlin slipped the ring onto String's finger. I gotta admit, seein' String and Cait so happy did my heart a world of good.

 

 

“Then by the power vested in me by the great state of California, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife.” I wasn't surprised when String finally pulled Caitlin toward him and kissed her, even as the judge said, “You may now...continue kissing the bride.” I broke out laughing, and heard everyone else around me join in as Judge Clevenger said, “Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke!!” I watched String and Caitlin kiss each other again and said a silent prayer of thanks that God had given me the opportunity to see this day.

 

 

I made dinner for the wedding party, and wasn't surprised during dinner when Le said, “Congratulations, Aunt Cait. You look good with Uncle String.” I glanced over at Cait and saw her blushing.

 

 

“Thanks, Le,” Caitlin replied, smiling at him as she stood up and walked over to Le's chair. “I think your Uncle String looks good with me, too.” She reached down and hugged Le as Saint John smiled at us.

 

 

“Congratulations, little brother,” Saint John said later, before I took everyone back to the hangar. “I have to agree with Le—you and Cait look good together.”

 

 

“Thanks, Sinj,” String said, smiling as he embraced his older brother. “And I'm glad you were able to be here with us today.”

 

 

“I'm glad I was, too,” Saint John replied. Then we moved out to the helicopter, and Maggie said, “Thank you for everything, Dom.”

 

 

“Maggie, it was my pleasure,” I said as I started the chopper's engine and headed back to the hangar.

 

 

When I went home that night, I thought about everything that happened since Caitlin made that unexpected confession six months ago. _Finally,_ I said to myself, _String's honestly happy._ And that made me happy—I felt like God could take me right then and there...but, I hoped like heck he wouldn't. _I wanna see my grandkids, if that's okay with you, God,_ I said to myself as I got ready for bed. _A couple of kids with String's eyes and Cait's red hair...yeah...that'd be just perfect._ I fell asleep that night happier than I've been in a long time, knowing that String was finally, truly happy.


	4. Epilogue

_I wonder if we'll ever see her again,_ Stringfellow Hawke said to himself. He was thinking of Inge, that Czech defector he'd been saying good-bye to about eight months ago. _I wish we could. We...we both owe her so much,_ he added, remembering what Inge had said to him after Caitlin made her startling confession.

 

 

“ _Hawke,” Inge said, forcing his attention back into the moment, “I...I know that young woman has very strong feelings for you. Not just because of what she said a minute ago...but I saw her expression before I embraced you just now...and it definitely looked like the expression of a jealous woman. But there's something you can do...if you want to. First, don't be too upset over what happened. Secondly, but most important of all...don't let her get away from you. I think...I think you would be good together.”_

 

 

 _Little did she know how right she was,_ Hawke said to himself. _Between being married to Cait, and the fact that Sinj is finally home, I'm..._ his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his wife's voice.

 

 

“What are you thinkin' about, String?”

 

 

“I...I was thinking about...Inge,” String replied, embarrassed. _I almost hate to admit that, especially now that we're married...but Cait deserves my being honest with her._

 

 

“You were, huh?? I thought _I_ was the only woman in your life now, String,” Caitlin said teasingly.

 

 

“Oh, you are, Cait...trust me—you are,” String replied, gazing into her blue-green eyes. “I was just thinking about...how much we owe her.”

 

 

“Yeah,” Caitlin said, leaning into her husband as they sat on the couch at the cabin. “We _do_ owe her a lot...besides the engraved apology from me.” Caitlin remembered how she'd blurted out, _“TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, YOU BITCH!! I LOVE STRING!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT??”,_ and how embarrassed and humiliated she'd felt afterward. String had tried to reassure Caitlin over and over that Inge didn't hold any grudges against Cait for what happened, but Cait still wondered about how Inge felt.

 

 

“Well, do you think Michael knows where she is??” Caitlin asked him.

 

 

“That's a good question,” String replied. “I may just have to ask him sometime.”

 

 

Annoyed, Caitlin shook her head at her husband. “You've only been sayin' you're gonna do that since...I dunno, about three weeks after we got married, I think. Why don't you talk to him, for heaven's sake??”

 

 

“Okay, okay,” String replied, smiling as he stood up, pulling Caitlin with him. He walked over to the briefcase which contained the secured phone to Michael's office, and dialed the number. “Hawke?” Michael's voice came through a few seconds later.

 

 

“Michael, listen...there's something I've been meaning to ask you.”

 

 

From his office at Knightsbridge, Michael smiled. _I've been wondering when you were going to do this, Hawke,_ he said to himself. “Aha. And I think I can guess what that 'something' is, right?”

 

 

“I'm sure you can, Michael,” Hawke replied. “So, do you know how we could get in touch with Inge? We...we have some things to say to her.”

 

 

 _I just bet you do, Hawke,_ Michael said to himself. Aloud, he said, “Well, Hawke...I wouldn't do this for just anyone...but since it's you, and considering what happened that day back at the hangar, I think I owe you this one. Let me do some checking, and I'll call you back when I find something out...okay? I can't promise anything, though,” Michael said, knowing how deep the records of Inge's asylum were buried.

 

 

“Okay, Michael, and, thanks,” Hawke replied. He hung up the phone and turned back to Caitlin. “Michael said he'll check into it, and let us know when he finds something,” Hawke said.

 

 

From the expression on Caitlin's face, it was obvious she was disappointed. “I sure hope it doesn't take too long. There's so much I want to tell her.” _I doubt String would've ever figured his feelings out about me, if it wasn't for what Inge said to String after I made that confession,_ Caitlin said to herself as she recalled Hawke telling her what Inge had told him, after Cait ran into the hangar.

 

 

“ _String? What did Inge say to you, anyway?” Caitlin asked him one night as they got ready for bed._

 

 

“ _Well,” String replied, surprised that she would ask him about that, “Inge told me that she knew you had feelings for me...she had seen your expression as we walked out of the hangar. And she told me not to be too upset over what happened...how you lost your temper that day. Then she said, 'Most of all...don't let her get away from you. I think...I think you would be good together.' And, she was right.”_

 

 

“ _Oh, really?” Caitlin said, a certain spark coming into her eyes. “In what way was she right, String??”_

 

 

_String walked around the bed, wrapped his arms around Caitlin and said, “We—you and me, that is—we **are** good together.” String noticed Caitlin's broad smile just before he kissed her._

 

 

“Yeah, she was right, String,” Caitlin said, snapping him out of his reverie. “You and I are good together.” _Very good together,_ Caitlin said to herself, her cheeks turning a slight pink as she remembered their activities of the night before.

 

 

“How the heck did you...oh, never mind,” String answered his wife. _One of these days, I'm gonna figure out how the heck she does that,_ he said to himself, marveling yet again at what he perceived as Caitlin's ability to read his thoughts.

 

 

“So Michael didn't say anything about where she might be, or what she's doing?” Caitlin asked.

 

 

“No, and in a way I'm not surprised,” String replied. “Those records are probably buried deeper than ours are.” Caitlin smiled as she recalled Michael telling her that he had the records of her marriage to Hawke sealed with Top Secret Umbra classification. _I know he said it's not foolproof...but anything that helps keep us safe,_ Caitlin said to herself, remembering how Ken Sawyer had kidnapped her in order to get to String...and, how John Bradford Horn had kidnapped String, both because of Airwolf. String knew that even with the extra security measures Michael had told them about, their marriage would make them both targets even more than they already were, so shortly after they got married, String actually broached the idea of giving up flying Airwolf.

 

 

“ _After all,” Hawke said, “there's no reason for us to keep flying her, now that Saint John's home, and the agreement I had with Michael no longer applies...so now that we're married, maybe it's time we think about giving her up.”_

 

 

“ _Give up Airwolf??” Caitlin retorted. “Over my dead body we will!! Listen, String—I know you're worried about somebody kidnapping one of us like Horn and Sawyer did...but we'll be fine—as long as we're together.” String had finally relented and dismissed the idea of giving up Airwolf._

 

 

“ _Besides,” Cait had told him, “you know I love flyin' the Lady just as much as you and Dom...when I get a chance to fly with you guys...and especially when it's just you and me, together, flying her. So if you gave her up, I'd be very disappointed. To say nothing of what Dom would say if you gave up his Lady,” Cait added. Hawke had to admit that if he gave up Airwolf, without consulting Dom, he'd probably never hear the end of it. Cait continued, “And don't forget...Airwolf is what brought us together, String.” She smiled at him, and could tell from his expression that he was recalling the first time they met, back in Pope County, Texas, and their reunion a few months later when she came back to California looking for String, after he blew up the county jail, Sheriff Bogan, and 'half the cowboys in town.'_

 

 

“ _I get the point, Cait,” String said. “I won't give up flying Airwolf.”_

 

 

“ _Good. But...there is one thing you can do for me,” Caitlin said hesitantly. “Promise me that she'll always be the **only** Lady I ever have to share you with.”_

 

 

“ _Cait,” String said, pulling her close to him, “I promise...no...I guarantee that.” She smiled up at him just before he kissed her._

 

 

A few days later at the hangar, Caitlin and String were surprised to see the FIRM limousine pull up outside.

 

 

“Michael? What's going on??” Hawke asked as Michael climbed out of the limousine.

 

 

“I have a surprise for you,” Michael said, grinning. “A friend of mine in Records was able to dig up some information on Inge. She's actually living here in California, under the name Valentina Terasimov. Here,” Michael said, handing String a piece of paper.

 

 

“I think I know where this is,” String said as he read the address. “Thank you, Michael.”

 

 

“Yes, Michael,” Caitlin added. “Thank you...and your friend. I hope nobody's getting in any kind of trouble for digging this up for us.”

 

 

“No trouble, I assure you. As soon as I told my friend who was asking, he was happy to get the information for you. I assume Caitlin asked for this??”

 

 

“Yeah, actually she did, Michael,” Hawke replied. “Cait felt really bad about what happened at the hangar that day and, even though I've reassured her that Inge didn't hold any grudges, Cait wants the chance to apologize.”

 

 

“I can understand that, Hawke,” Michael said. “And I assume you also told Cait that we didn't hold anything against her for what happened?”

 

 

“Many times, Michael,” Hawke answered. “But I think Cait just wants a chance to apologize to Inge face-to-face, you know??”

 

 

“Yes, actually, I do know,” Michael replied. “On another subject, how have you adjusted to married life, Hawke?” Michael asked, smiling at both Hawke and Caitlin, who had walked over to join her husband.

 

 

“I've adjusted just fine, thank you, Michael,” Hawke replied, noticing Caitlin's smile out of the corner of his eye. “I could ask you the same question, you know.” Michael nodded, since he and his aide Marella had gotten married not long after String and Caitlin did.

 

 

“To tell you the truth, Hawke,” Michael said, casting a glance back towards the limo where his wife stood, “I'm wondering why we didn't get married a lot sooner. Would have saved Marella and me both a lot of grief.”

 

 

String nodded, smiling at Michael. “I know the feeling, Michael,” even as he recalled how much grief Michael had given him before he finally figured out his feelings.

 

 

“I'm sure you do, Hawke,” Michael said. He turned to go back to the limo and said, “Let me know what happens, will you??”

 

 

“We will, Michael,” Caitlin replied.

 

 

“All right,” Michael said as he climbed into the limousine. “Cait...Stringfellow...good-bye.”

 

 

“Good-bye, Michael,” Caitlin and String said in unison before Marella closed the door of the limousine. As the limo pulled away from the hangar, Dom came outside.

 

 

“What'd Mr. Clean want this time? He need the Lady to go somewhere?”

 

 

“No, Dom,” String answered his friend. “Michael was just bringing some information I'd asked him about.” Dom's expression indicated that he knew _exactly_ what information String was referring to.

 

 

“I was wonderin' when you were gonna get around to that, String,” Dom said, smiling at his younger surrogate son. “I had started to think you'd forgotten about finding out where she went.”

 

 

“I almost did,” String replied, embarrassed. “Until Cait reminded me of it a few days ago.”

 

 

 _Why am I not surprised?_ Dom asked himself. “So, when do you guys think you'll go see her??”

 

 

“I dunno, Dom,” String replied, then added after Caitlin playfully elbowed him in the ribs, “but it won't be long.”

 

 

“Good decision, String,” Dom replied as he winked at String.

 

 

The following Friday, String decided it was time to see their friend.

 

 

“Cait,” he said as they closed down the hangar Friday afternoon, “what do you think about going to...” Caitlin suddenly interrupted him.

 

 

“Sure, String,” she said, then hesitated. “You...were talking about going to see Inge...I mean, Valentina, weren't you??”

 

 

“Yeah, I was, Cait,” String replied. “So, we'll come out here first thing after breakfast?”

 

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Caitlin said as she and String climbed into the helicopter to head home.

 

 

The next morning, after they flew out to Van Nuys, String and Cait took one of the Jeeps to the address Michael had given them, a spacious condo about five miles away from the hangar. “You ready for this?” Hawke asked Caitlin as they climbed out of the Jeep and walked to the front door.

 

 

“Of course I'm ready,” Caitlin replied. “I'm the one who suggested it, aren't I??” They were stopped for a moment by the security guard at the front door. They both showed the guard their identification, then were allowed into the lobby. Hawke asked the guard not to tell Valentina who was there to visit them. “I want it to be a surprise,” he said, and the guard understood.

 

 

“Mrs. Terasimov?” The guard said. “Yes,” they heard through the small speaker. “You have some visitors,” he told her.

 

 

“I'll be right there,” the voice came back. A few minutes later, Hawke and Caitlin were surprised when Valentina walked out with another man. She recognized Hawke immediately.

 

 

“Hawke!” She smiled and walked forward to embrace him. “It is so good to see you again!! And...I see you have brought a friend with you,” she added, glancing at Caitlin. “Well...we should go upstairs and have this conversation,” Inge said with a smile, leading her guests up to their condo.

 

 

“How did you find out where I was living, Hawke?” Valentina asked once they were all inside. “I was under the impression that nobody knew where I was living now.”

 

 

“I asked Michael,” String replied. “We have a lot of things to tell you, Valentina.”

 

 

“Please,” she replied, “that is only my name to the rest of the world. Here, in our home, and among friends, I am still Inge.”

 

 

“All right, Inge,” Hawke replied, smiling. “First off, let me introduce...my wife, Caitlin Hawke.”

 

 

“Your _wife?_ ” Inge replied, shocked, as the man she had come downstairs with brought in coffee for everyone. “Hawke, when did this happen??”

 

 

“About three months ago,” Caitlin replied. “And that's one of the big reasons I wanted to come and see you. I—I owe you an apology for my...outburst that day at the hangar. And I know I said I didn't know what came over me that day, but...I lied—I was jealous, angry, and I let my feelings run away with me. What I did was uncalled for...and, I'm sorry.” Caitlin searched Inge's face for her reaction, and was relieved to see a friendly smile.

 

 

“Thank you, Caitlin,” Inge replied, “but...your apology is unnecessary. Maybe I was being...a little...what is the word I'm looking for? Ah, yes...a little forward with my affection toward String...but if everything that happened that day helped to bring you two together, then it was worth it, yes??”

 

 

“ _Definitely_ yes,” Caitlin replied, smiling at Inge. “And, thank you. I did overreact that day—I mean, String saved your _life,_ for heaven's sake. That was worth at least a hug, if not more. It's just—You have no idea how jealous I was that day, and then how embarrassed I got after what happened.”

 

 

“Oh, I think I do,” Inge replied, and the look on her face told both Hawke and Caitlin that she remembered Caitlin's outburst that day all too well. Inge added, “If it makes you feel better, Caitlin, if the roles had been reversed, I might have acted similarly.” Then, Inge realized she had forgotten something. “Oh, my goodness...Stringfellow, Caitlin, please forgive me. I am so rude. Let me introduce...my husband, Sergei Terasimov,” she said, gesturing to the man String and Caitlin had seen before when she came to meet them. “Sergei, this is Stringfellow Hawke, who rescued me from the KGB and introduced me to the people who arranged my asylum, and his wife, Caitlin.”

 

 

“A pleasure,” Sergei said as he shook hands with both String and Caitlin.

 

 

“Same to you,” String replied, then glanced at Inge. “How did you two meet, for goodness' sake??”

 

 

“Sergei works with our mutual friend Michael,” Inge replied. “He was part of the team that debriefed me after Michael and I left the hangar...and I thank you for introducing me to Michael, Hawke—if I hadn't met Michael, I never would have met Sergei. He made me feel...comfortable, and helped me get over some of the anxieties I felt about leaving my homeland. Plus,” she added, glancing at him as he sat down next to her, “he is so terribly attractive. He has very expressive eyes, I noticed very quickly after I started working with him.” She smiled at her husband, and he smiled back as he turned to Stringfellow.

 

 

“So what about you two?” Sergei asked. “Inge told me you and she were...interested in each other, when you were helping her escape from the KGB. And yet, you are together with Caitlin now. I assume this has something to do with the reason you tracked Inge down, Hawke?”

 

 

“Well, Sergei,” Caitlin replied, “I'm sure Inge told you about my...outburst that day at the hangar, when Michael took Inge into asylum?”

 

 

“Yes,” Sergei replied, “I do recall hearing about that. I imagine you were quite shocked, Mr. Hawke?”

 

 

“That's putting things mildly, Sergei,” Hawke replied, laughing. “And, please...call me String...or, just 'Hawke' is fine...Michael calls me 'Hawke' most of the time, after all. As far as my reaction to Cait's confession, I was extremely shocked—actually, _all_ _of us_ were shocked—Dom, Michael, Inge, and myself. And I could tell how embarrassed Caitlin was. I couldn't believe that Cait would say something like that. And...I have to admit, I was afraid. Afraid to let myself get close to her, because of that curse I thought I had on me.”

 

 

“You _thought_ there was a curse on you?” Inge asked, shocked. She noticed Sergei's confused expression and told him, “Hawke told me that he felt like he was cursed—that anyone he loved, or _might love,_ would die. But something evidently happened that changed your feelings about that, am I right?”

 

 

“Actually, yes,” String replied. “Something did happen. You remember me telling you about my brother, Saint John? The one who went MIA in Vietnam? Well...he came home shortly before Caitlin and I got married...it turned out he'd been doing top-secret undercover work ever since he was rescued from the North Vietnamese. It took a while, but I was able to forgive my brother—after all, he told me that if the roles had been reversed, I might have done the same thing.” From the look on Inge's face just then, Hawke wondered if she was remembering her encounter with Airwolf, out in the ocean as the KGB agents who had taken her were headed for a rendezvous with a Soviet submarine, before Airwolf blew it out of the water.

 

 

“Hawke, I am so happy that your brother came home!” Inge said happily. “And that also helped bring you and Caitlin together?”

 

 

“Yes,” String replied. “Between Cait's outburst, what you said to me that day back at the hangar, and the fact that Saint John is home, I realized that I'd been ignoring my feelings about Caitlin for too long—that I loved her—and we started seeing each other. Then one thing led to another, and about three months ago, we got married.”

 

 

“I once heard that everything happens for a reason,” Inge said, “and maybe that is the case with everything that happened that day at Dominic's hangar. What do you think, Hawke?”

 

 

“I think...you might have a point there, Inge,” Hawke replied. “I doubt I would've ever figured my feelings out if Cait hadn't lost her temper that day—I might still be hiding from them.”

 

 

“Well, congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hawke,” Sergei said happily. He went back to the kitchen and returned a few moments later with a bottle of champagne, along with four glasses. “Normally, I would suggest vodka, but I believe champagne is more appropriate for this occasion, yes?” He expertly opened the bottle and caught the bubbling liquid in the first glass, which he handed to his wife, then filled and distributed the rest of the glasses.

 

 

“I would like to propose a toast,” Sergei said, standing up. “To our new American friends, Stringfellow and Caitlin Hawke. May you have a long and loving marriage, and be as happy and blessed as we are.” String and Caitlin smiled as they toasted one another and sipped their champagne.

 

 

“And to our new friends, Inge and Sergei Terasimov. May you both be blessed with 'Godspeed, and good tail winds,' my friends,” String added, smiling at Inge and Sergei.

 

 

“Thank you, Stringfellow Hawke,” Sergei replied. “What you did for Inge, we can never repay. You will always be welcome in our home.”

 

 

“And, you and Inge will always be welcome in ours,” String replied, smiling. “Are you a fisherman, Sergei? I don't know if Inge has told you, but Cait and I live in my family's cabin on Eagle Lake...and the fishing is excellent.”

 

 

“I may take you up on that someday, Mr. Hawke,” Sergei replied. “Perhaps your friend Michael can arrange something, no?”

 

 

“I'm sure he could, Sergei,” String replied. “But Michael doesn't need to be involved, since we know where you live. And don't worry,” Hawke replied, seeing concerned looks on both Inge and Sergei's faces, “that will remain between us, Michael, Dom, and Saint John. I can personally vouch for both Dom and my older brother—they would not betray our trust.”

 

 

“Hawke, your word is good enough for me,” Sergei said, and Inge nodded in return. “I would like to meet your friend Dominic. Inge has told me quite a bit about him...he sounds like an interesting fellow, indeed.”

 

 

“Yes, Dom is very interesting,” String replied. “He and my father were best friends, and Dom promised my parents that if anything happened to them, that he would raise Saint John and myself.”

 

 

“And I take it something happened to your family, Hawke?” Sergei asked, then retracted his statement when he saw Hawke's expression darken. “I—I am sorry, Hawke. I do not mean to pry.”

 

 

“It's okay, Sergei,” Hawke replied. “My parents were killed in a boating accident out on the lake where we lived—a drunk boater plowed into the boat that my parents, Saint John, and I were riding in—but Mom and Dad didn't make it.”

 

 

“I understand,” Sergei said, “and this incident led you to believe you were cursed?”

 

 

“That was the first,” Hawke replied, “but...there were others.” He thought back to his high school girlfriend Kelly, who was killed by a drunk driver before String shipped out to Vietnam with Saint John; and he thought about his older brother, who had been missing for sixteen years before finally coming home, and finally, he thought about Gabrielle Ademaur, the woman who had flown Archangel to his cabin all those years ago, and who was murdered by Moffet when she was sent to Libya to help Hawke recover Airwolf.

 

 

“I can see that my questions are bringing back some painful memories, and I apologize, Hawke,” Sergei replied, “but sometimes I am simply too curious for my own good. Well,” he said, raising his champagne glass again, “here is to hoping that you and your beautiful bride make many wonderful new memories together.”

 

 

“We'll both drink to that, Sergei,” Caitlin replied, smiling at him. “And the same to you, and Inge.”

 

 

“Here, here,” Inge replied.

 

 

“Now, there is something else I am curious about,” Sergei said, “and, forgive me again if I am prying too much—but, I am curious to know how you met Caitlin, Hawke.”

 

 

“Well,” Hawke began, “Dom and I had been in Texas, where Caitlin is from, and met her down there. Then, a few months later, she came to California looking for me to tell me about my friend Jimmy being killed.”

 

 

“And,” Caitlin continued, “I started working with String and Dom shortly after that. I think I loved String almost from the moment I met him back in Texas—even if it did take this stubborn mule almost a year-and-a-half, plus my outburst the day Inge went into asylum, to get him to realize it.” Everyone laughed and Hawke replied, “Well, Saint John always did say I was the stubborn one.” He smiled again at his wife.

 

 

“Hawke,” Inge replied, “you remember what I said to you that day back at the hangar? Well,” she said, turning to smile at Caitlin, “I can see that I was right. You two _are_ good together. You seem...I don't know...happy. At least, happier than you were when we first met.”

 

 

Hawke glanced over at Caitlin, then replied, “I _am_ happy, Inge. I think for the first time in a long time, I'm really, truly, happy. And, you're not the only one who noticed. Michael mentioned it to me the day he brought me the information about where you were living.”

 

 

“Well, Inge and I certainly hope you never lose your happiness, now that you have found it,” Sergei replied. “And, I have a request—would you two care to dine with us this evening?”

 

 

“It would be our pleasure, Sergei,” Caitlin replied.

 

 

“Hawke,” Sergei said, “there is something I'd like to thank you for. Thank you for taking care of Inge after she defected, and for allowing her to meet your friend Michael. If it had not been for that meeting, I might never have been introduced to Inge, and would not have been able to learn what a wonderful and exciting woman she is. So, thank you, _comrade,_ for everything you did.”

 

 

“You're welcome, Sergei,” Hawke said as he glanced towards the kitchen where Inge and Caitlin were working on dinner. “You know, I think we both did pretty well for ourselves, wouldn't you agree?”

 

 

“Yes, Hawke, I would definitely agree with you,” Sergei replied, smiling. “I think Caitlin is good for you,” Sergei said as they walked into the kitchen.

 

 

“Thank you, Sergei,” Hawke replied. “I think she's good for me too...just like I think Inge is good for you.”

 

 

“Thank you, _comrade,_ ” Sergei replied as they smiled at each other.

 

 

During dinner, Sergei had another question for Hawke. “How did you come to be involved with Michael, Hawke?”

 

 

Hawke and Caitlin shot each other a concerned look, knowing they couldn't divulge _everything_ they knew about Michael. “He was helping me look for my brother. In fact, it was people from his agency that found Saint John and convinced him to come home. I'd love for you both to meet Saint John.”

 

 

“If he is anything like you, Stringfellow Hawke, that would be my pleasure,” Sergei replied.

 

 

“Well, people always did say we had a lot in common,” String admitted. “But I hope to be able to introduce you to Saint John, and Dom, someday soon.”

 

 

“We hope for that as well, Hawke,” Inge replied, smiling at him and Caitlin.

 

 

Later, Hawke and Caitlin realized it was getting late. “I hate to cut this evening short,” Hawke said, “but we really need to be getting home.”

 

 

“We understand, Hawke,” Sergei replied as the four of them got to their feet. They left the condo and walked back downstairs, where Sergei and Inge said good-bye to their two friends.

 

 

“We must do this again, sometime,” Sergei said. “Perhaps at your cabin, with your brother and your friend Dominic?”

 

 

“We'll look forward to it,” Hawke said, shaking Sergei's hand, then exchanging a friendly embrace with Inge. “ _Do Svidanya, tovarisches.”_

 

 

“ _Do Svidanya,”_ Sergei replied. Caitlin shook Inge's hand and said, “Goodbye,” then exchanged a friendly embrace with Sergei. “And we will see you again,” she added.

 

 

“We are counting on it, my friends,” Inge replied, as Sergei laid his hand on her shoulder. Caitlin and Hawke turned and walked out the door, saying good-night to the guard, as Sergei and Inge turned and headed back upstairs to their condo.

 

 

“That went a lot better than you expected, didn't it, Cait?” String asked as they drove back to the hangar.

 

 

“Yeah,” Caitlin agreed. “I...I was so worried about Inge holding a grudge against me for what happened that day. I'm glad I was wrong.”

 

 

“So am I, Cait,” Hawke replied as they pulled up outside the gate and were let onto the airfield by the security guard. They quickly parked the Jeep and climbed into a helicopter to head home.

 

 

“Well, String,” Caitlin said once they were in the air headed back to the cabin, “I'm happy that Inge has someone in her life.”

 

 

“Me, too, Cait,” Hawke replied. “And I'm glad you and Inge were able to be friends. I was kinda worried about that.”

 

 

“I was worried about that, too,” Caitlin replied as the helicopter came down onto the dock. As they walked back into the cabin, Caitlin said, “and I'm sure glad everything worked out. She's very nice...Sergei is one lucky man.”

 

 

“Yes, he is,” Hawke agreed. “And, so am I, Mrs. Hawke,” he added, wrapping his arms around Caitlin.

 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Hawke,” Caitlin replied, moving closer in his arms. “And just like Inge...I'm a _very_ lucky woman,” she added as she pulled Hawke's head down to hers for a deep and loving kiss.

 

 

**Two Months Later...**

 

 

“Stringfellow was right about the fishing here...it is _marvelous!!_ ” Sergei said as he pulled his third trout from the lake. “We must ice these down so that Inge and I can take them home.”

 

 

“No problem, Sergei,” Saint John Hawke replied. “String and I'll take care of that before Dom takes us all back to the hangar.” Sergei smiled at String's older brother. String had kept his promise and invited Inge, Sergei, Dom, Saint John, Le, Michael and Marella up to the cabin for an afternoon of fishing and relaxing.

 

 

“It is so good to...what is the English phrase...ah, yes...'get away from it all' for a while. I imagine that is why Stringfellow loves this place so much,” Sergei added, glancing at String and Caitlin. “And such a wonderful art collection...Cézanne, Monet...they're beautiful. And you say they are all originals??”

 

 

“Yes. My grandfather collected the art...for my grandmother,” Hawke said. “And yeah, I did appreciate the solitude of this place for a while,” String said as he and Caitlin walked over to them, “although I have to admit, it's a lot nicer now that Caitlin's here. Sometimes...being alone gets boring.”

 

 

“I can certainly appreciate that, Hawke,” Michael said as he and Marella walked over to the group.

 

 

“That's right,” Sergei said. “Michael, I forgot to congratulate you and Marella on your wedding...did Hawke influence that in some way, I wonder?”

 

 

Michael chuckled and replied, “Well, we may have influenced each other, Sergei. I know I gave Hawke a lot of grief over Caitlin's feelings about him before that day at the hangar, and he had been giving me similar amounts about Marella before I decided to tell her how I felt about her. Now, I wish I'd done it a lot sooner,” Michael said, smiling at his wife.

 

 

“One should not dwell on the mistakes of the past, Michael,” Inge told him. “One should always keep their eyes on the moment, and focus on the here and now. We cannot change what has already happened...only how we react to the future.”

 

 

“Wonderfully put, Inge, my darling,” Sergei said as he smiled at his wife.

 

 

“She does have a way with words, doesn't she?” Michael said, grinning at Sergei and Inge.

 

 

Dinner was a lively occasion, with Sergei and Inge asking String and Caitlin about their plans for the future, and discussing their own. After dinner, Sergei challenged Saint John's son Le to a game of chess, which Saint John immediately tried to discourage. When Sergei asked about it, Saint John only replied, “You'll see, Sergei. You'll see.”

 

 

“Saint John,” Sergei said as Le announced checkmate for the third time, “your son is quite the little chess player. Where did he learn to play so well?”

 

 

“That must have been String's doing, Sergei,” Saint John laughed.

 

 

“Yeah,” Le replied, smiling at Sergei and Saint John, “Uncle String taught me to play a while back...you want another rematch, Sergei??”

 

 

“Oh, no, Le,” Sergei replied, standing up. “I know when I am outclassed. I am just relieved we weren't playing for money.” Le, Saint John, and Sergei all laughed. Then, Sergei said, “Now I see why you were trying to discourage me from playing your son, Saint John.”

 

 

“I tried to warn you, Sergei,” Saint John replied, glancing over at Le, “it was more for your protection than his. You're right—he's certainly better at chess than I am.”

 

 

“He could even give some people at the FIRM serious competition,” Sergei agreed, laughing.

 

 

Later that evening, Michael and Marella got ready to head back to Knightsbridge, as Dom got ready to take Inge, Sergei, Saint John, and Le back to the hangar, so they could go home.

 

 

“We must do this again, soon,” Sergei said to String. “Perhaps...we can make it an annual event?”

 

 

“We could do it more often, if you'd like, Sergei,” String replied. “But Cait and I promise we'll be seeing you again very soon.”

 

 

“Thank you, Stringfellow,” Inge replied. “And we promise you and your beautiful bride, the same. I must say, you have a lovely home.”

 

 

“Thank you,” String replied. “And as I said before, you and Sergei are welcome here any time.” Embraces were exchanged all around, then Michael and Marella left, followed by Dom's chopper a short time later, leaving String and Caitlin alone.

 

 

“That was fun,” String said as he sat down and pulled Caitlin close to him. “I'm glad we did this.”

 

 

“So am I, String,” Caitlin replied as she leaned into her husband. “I'm glad Sergei and Inge are so happy...they look good together, don't you think??”

 

 

“Yeah, Cait, I do,” String replied, and Caitlin noticed a familiar spark coming into his eyes. “As good as you and I are together.” He stood up and pulled Cait to her feet with him, then wrapped her in his arms for a deep, passionate and loving kiss. Finally, they separated and looked deep into each other's eyes, and they each could read the other's thoughts and desires. When they reached the sleeping loft, Hawke said, “By the way—just in case I forgot to tell you today, I love you, Caitlin.”

 

 

Caitlin felt happy tears flood her eyes as she said, “And I love you, String. Always, and forever.” Then she was in his arms again, and there was no more time—or ability—for either of them to say another word.


End file.
